TOMADA
by isabella123456
Summary: Rosalie estaba furiosa, humillada... y locamente excitada. ¿Quién les hizo a estos absolutamente sexis demonios de piel oscura y cabellos blancos pensar que ella se convertiría en una yegua de cría y una esclava sexual?
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION CON ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Argumento:**

Rosalie estaba furiosa, humillada... y locamente excitada. ¿Quién les hizo a estos absolutamente sexis demonios de piel oscura y cabellos blancos pensar que ella se convertiría en una yegua de cría y una esclava sexual?

No lo haría. ¿A quién le importaba si los malditos elfos eran creados como juguetes sexuales para una diosa, o si cada uno de los elfos oscuros que la visitaba estaba bien entrenado, y era un exquisito amante, o si el comandante Emmet hacía que su mente y su cuerpo zumbasen de deseo y placer nunca antes experimentado? No se sometería. No lo haría. ¿Lo haría?

Los hombres de Emmet habían tenido su turno tratando de domar a la Mujer-Espadas "_Hellcat"._ Por Hombre, la han llevado a las cumbres de éxtasis, pero todos ellos han tenido que recurrir a artimañas o a la atracción mística para disciplinarla. Incluso ahora, se niega a someterse y aceptar su nueva vida.

Nunca una mujer le ha dado tantos problemas. Nunca una mujer había encendido tanto su sangre. El tenía que tenerla. Debía tenerla.

¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo sería ser utilizada, complacida... Tomada?

Si les gusta que siguiera esta historia dejen comentario


	2. Chapter 2

**Esto es una adaptación los personajes no son míos la historia de jet mykles**

**Capítulo 1**

Incluso en el temprano ruido de la tarde en la taberna, el silencio de Rosalie era ensordecedor. Gala se sentó a su lado, cuidando una cerveza vacía.

Esperando.

"Voy tras él", Rosalie anunció finalmente, poniéndose de pie.

Gala pateo sus pies, sus manos como dardos tomaron la muñeca de Rosalie.

"No puedes", protestó ella, aunque sabía que era inútil. Rosalie tenía _esa_ expresión en la cara.

Rosalie, frunció el ceño. "Puedo. Y lo haré".

"Pero has oído las historias sobre las montañas ", insistió Gala, siguiéndola mientras Rosalie irrumpía hacia la escalera que conducía a su habitación alquilada.

"¡Bah! Eso es justo lo que son. Historias. Estoy de acuerdo que pasar sobre las montañas es probablemente un viaje duro, ¡pero no se irán en un día! Podemos cogerlos, recuperar mi dinero, y luego volver aquí".

Gala no estaba tan segura. A pesar de que eran nuevas en el área, ella y Rosalie habían oído historia tras historia de ambos: de los Rhaen de las montañas y el Bosque Oscuro. Las montañas, se decía, eran intransitables salvo por unas pocas caravanas propiedad de los maestros que habían viajado la ruta incontables veces. Pero incluso ellos fueron acosados a menudo por las fuerzas naturales, y la gente casi siempre desaparecía por mala fortuna del viaje.

Las historias sobre el Bosque Oscuro eran más siniestras.

Esas incluían cuentos de bandas completas entrando en la espesura de la selva que simplemente desaparecían, entonces los huesos de algunas de las víctimas se mostraban ordenadamente dispuestos en las partes seguras a las afueras el bosque. Bien ordenadas de ese modo era indudable que ningún animal podría haberlo realizado. Y los huesos, de lo que cualquiera podría decir, eran siempre de víctimas de sexo masculino. Las víctimas femeninas nunca eran vistas ni se supo nada de nuevo. Partidas de rescate eran enviadas después de que los desaparecidos nunca regresaban o regresaban con historias salvajes de fantasmas negros y magia siniestra.

Pero Gala había conocido a Rosalie desde la infancia y había viajado con ella como su única compañía durante las últimas cinco primaveras. Era una sanadora no entrenada, la carterista, la negociadora. Mientras que Rosalie era la luchadora, la instigadora, el cebo. Juntas, habían conseguido pequeños trabajos para sobrevivir, ya que continuamente deambulaban.

La noche anterior, Rosalie había sido engañada, su dinero robado, y el culpable se había ido por la mañana, mientras que Rosalie a estaba inconsciente de frío, en una de las caravanas de montaña. Le había tomado la mayor parte del día a Rosalie para recuperarse del golpe del ladrón en la cabeza, pero una vez que se recuperó, su ira estalló. Y la ira de Rosalie, una vez desatada, no moría fácilmente.

Rosalie sopesó su bolso, carcaj y arco sin cuerda y se enfrentó a Gala a través de la pequeña habitación que habían compartido. "Sé que no te gusta esta idea", dijo, visiblemente tratando de diluir su ira. "No tienes que ir conmigo. Puedo estar de regreso mañana en la noche".

Resuelta, Gala negó con la cabeza. "Donde tú vayas, yo voy. Hemos pasado antes por cosas peores".

Incluso enojada, Rosalie tuvo que sonreír. Pero fue breve. Luego se fue hacia la puerta.

La pista estaba bastante fácil de seguir. El ladrón, de hecho, había sido él quien les dijo lo que ya sabía de las caravanas que atravesaban las montañas. Sólo había dos pistas que cualquier caravana tomaría, ambas lo suficientemente amplias como para adaptarse a los típicos vagones de los comerciantes. El Camino Alto era en realidad más rápido, pero más traicionero, ya que era una de las más altas montañas. El Camino Bajo añadía semanas al viaje, pero era más seguro, incluso si bordeaban la Selva Oscura durante la mayor parte de la marcha.

"El campamento se establecerá por el camino, también" recordó Gala al hombre encantador diciéndoles eso. "Nadie tiene permitido poner un pie fuera del camino".

"¿Por qué no?", Rosalie había preguntado, ya intrigada por ello.

"Es demasiado peligroso. Cualquier persona que se pierde de vista en el camino nunca regresa".

Rosalie se había reído. "¿Nunca?"

Gala recordó la mirada extrañamente grave en los chispeantes ojos azules del hombre. "Nunca".

Gala, por su parte, le creyó.

A pesar que los robles y olmos retorcidos alzados que se alineaban en el camino eran magníficos, había un reparto siniestro en ellos. Con verdadera rapidez la noche se acercaba, Gala tuvo la certeza que los ojos estaban sobre ellos. Rosalie estaba mayormente silenciosa, todavía resentía la parte posterior de su cráneo, donde el ladrón la había golpeado. Qué palabras realmente pronuncio, tuvo que ver con su viaje o con parentesco dudoso del ladrón que ahora le seguían los pasos Camino Bajo. El bosque se cerraba en torno a ellos. La luz del sol se quedaba atrás. La evidencia de la abundancia de la fauna silvestre crecía a su alrededor.

"Esta gente está loca", dijo Rosalie de pronto, señalando a una bandada de codornices que se deslizaban con valentía a través del camino. "Este lugar es una riqueza de juego".

Gala se dispuso a cambiar de tema, pero solamente asintió con la cabeza. Se ajustó su asiento en la silla, bostezando para deshacerse de la apatía causada por el rodillo apacible del paso de su caballo.

"¿Dónde está ese 'peligro oscuro' que nos advirtieron?" Se burló Rosalie mientras los últimos vestigios de la luz del sol desaparecían y sumergiéndolos en el espesor del crepúsculo gris. Aun así, Gala vio la mano de su amiga dirigirse hacia su espada en su cintura.

"¿Deberíamos hacer el campamento?", Gala pregunto, estimulando su montura a caminar a la par de Rosalie.

"No. Vamos a seguir adelante. La caravana estará haciendo campamento pronto. Debemos alcanzarlos antes del amanecer".

Gala asintió, con los ojos como rápidos dardos de sombra en sombra. La noche había caído sobre ellos abruptamente, y sólo la luz de la luna proveía la iluminación en el camino por delante. A ambos lados, la impenetrable oscuridad.

Viajaron en silencio durante un tiempo.

"Hace calor", se dio cuenta Gala.

Rosalie tuvo un momento para juzgar, sin hacer nada frotando una mano contra su pecho. "Tienen que ser los árboles", afirmó. "No hay brisa".

Gala asintió, pero siguió mirando alrededor. ¿Por qué se ruborizaba? De repente, su túnica estaba demasiado apretada o sus pechos habían crecido. La silla de montar entre sus piernas se volvía cada vez más incómoda a medida que se daba cuenta de que se sentía... estimulada.

" Rosalie " murmuró, finalmente convencida de que lo que sentía no era natural.

Rosalie contuvo el aliento, y Gala se volvió para hacer frente a la misma dirección. Curiosamente, su mano no cayó hasta el fondo de su espada corta.

Tampoco sus caballos se resistieron. Ambas monturas se detuvieron calmadas bajo sus jinetes. Sin embargo, ambas jinetes estaban distraídas por la rareza de la figura que apareció ante ellas.

"Apareció" era un término adecuado, ya que la figura oscura parecía materializarse de la sombra de un roble particularmente grande que dominaba la carretera. La figura alta era por completo un voluminoso, traje negro con capucha. Dos manchas de color rojo brillante fue todo lo que atravesó la oscuridad dentro de la capucha.

¿Rojo?

Gala y Rosalie se sentaron en sus monturas, clavadas. Gala de repente se lamió los labios secos, consciente que su respiración se había acelerado, mientras la figura levantaba las manos negras para el cierre de la capucha, justo debajo de donde el mentón debería estar. En un hermoso, fluido movimiento, el manto se separo y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Ambas mujeres quedaron boquiabiertas.

Un hombre se paro ante ellas. Un hombre como ninguno que hayan encontrado nunca. Alto y musculoso, que se parecía al perfecto espécimen de carne sin grasa, humano masculino, pero la piel estaba tensa sobre los músculos cincelados, era puro negro brillante, como la superficie de un estanque iluminado por la luna. Los dos puntos de color rojo que brillaban desde el interior de la capucha resultaban ser el iris de sus ojos, ojos que las cautivaron por debajo de las escuetas pestañas blancas. Cabellos blancos como la nieve caían rectos y brillantes sobre sus hombros y por la espalda, sujetados por dos trenzas en las sienes y lo que parecía ser una detrás de la cabeza. Extraños dibujos blancos, como tatuajes, engalanando su pecho y vientre, así como su frente.

Vagamente, Gala se preguntó si había visto tanto detalle, hasta que descubrió que estaba ahora de pie a unos metros delante del hombre. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Cuándo se había desmontado, y cómo había cruzado la corta distancia hasta él sin ser consciente de ello? Rosalie estaba junto a ella también, la observó con el rabillo de sus ojos. Sólo la esquina, porque no podía apartar la mirada de este hombre con su reluciente piel de ónix y delicadamente puntiagudas orejas. ¿Un elfo? Nunca había oído hablar de elfos de piel oscura, y mucho menos los que tenían la piel del color de la noche más negra. Se puso de pie delante de él ahora, tomando la mano que le extendió.

Al mismo tiempo, su mirada estaba atada a la suya, aun cuando su atención se centraba en Rosalie. ¡Era tan increíblemente hermoso! Una pieza de la noche iluminada por la luna más mística hecha carne.

Su mano estaba caliente rodeándola y la atrajo hacia sí. La parte superior de su cabeza estaba en el punto de la altura de su hombro, poniendo su boca directo en la línea del negro fruncido pezón, cuya mano estaba guiando suavemente sus labios. Ella los separo de buen grado y rodeo su carne, sus manos se alzaron para aplanarle el vientre y el costado. Su piel sabía a agua fresca de primavera y a especias de canela caliente, embriagadora, por la extraña combinación que saturaba su lengua y se deslizaba por su garganta. Su propio gemido vibraba en su garganta mientras lo chupaba más fuerte.

Sintió los labios en su frente, como una dulce caricia. Luego la mano en la parte posterior de su cuello presionado hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba destinada a arrodillarse. Ella lo hizo, su cuerpo se deslizó hacia abajo sensualmente hasta que llegó a sus rodillas y sus ojos estaban al nivel de su polla. Gruesa y erecta con orgullo, lo metió en ella. Lamió sus propios labios, todavía degustando la tetilla, y le envolvió la mano alrededor de su precioso órgano. Nunca antes había pensado en la forma masculina particularmente impresionante, pero todo el cuerpo de esta criatura era un regalo de los dioses. Ella deslizó la mano por su vara, encontrando que era, curiosamente, pulida al tacto, de fácil deslizamiento para su alcance. Aunque Gala nunca había realizado ese acto con sus otros pocos amantes, abrió la boca y guío esa herramienta carnosa a pasar por sus labios.

Rosalie vio a Gala por el rabillo del ojo. Una parte de su mente le sugirió que debía detenerse. Pero la hermosa mano negra del hombre estaba acariciando su rostro. Se dio la vuelta para atrapar su mirada, fija en ella a pesar de la asistencia de Gala a su sexo. Murmurando algo que ella no entendía, con suavidad curioseo sus labios separándolos con su pulgar, y luego alivio su grueso dedo en el hueco de su boca húmeda.

Obediente, lo chupo, arrullada por su profunda, resonante voz.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

¿¡Qué estaba _haciendo_!

Pero no podía parar. El dedo pulgar en la boca era un sustituto pequeño de su órgano en la boca de Gala, pero fue curiosamente igual de eficaz. Rosalie sentía cosas fundiéndose en su vientre. Al fin, él tiró de ella hacia adelante antes de presionarla a su lado. Su pierna chocó el hombro de Gala, pero no podía concentrarse en eso. No cuando sus labios negro brillante se inclinaban a tomar los suyos. Su beso era felicidad. Caliente como la luz solar en un cuerpo frío. Con impaciencia, bebió de él, chupando su lengua en su boca antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ofrecerla. Cuando la sacó, protestó, avanzando. Sonriendo, él retrocedió. Sólo sabía remotamente que su amiga estaba a su lado.

La fascinante criatura hizo un gesto brusco, hacia abajo con la mano, y de pronto todo quedó en blanco.

Otra figura negra se descortezaba de las sombras de los árboles, llegando a tiempo para atrapar a la mujer más alta que caía en un profundo hechizo de sueño. El hechicero capturo la más pequeña. Las mujeres inconscientes fueron llevadas tiernamente mientras la figura negra salía agotada de la trayectoria dentro del espeso bosque.

**Por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les gusto la historia para continuarla **

**chao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Manos obsidiana anclaban a Rosalie a la cama mientras su cuerpo seguía retorciéndose. Gemía, incapaz de vocalizar la explosiva rampa de su orgasmo.

Su pene la llenó a reventar, y aun así quería más, necesitaba más. A cuatro patas, agarro las sábanas que tenía debajo, agrupando un fajo de lino fino en su boca para restañar sus gritos mientras la torcía en un ángulo diferente y le daba en un punto que no sabía que tenía. El sudor cubría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero fallaba en calmarla. Su cabello mojado estaba pegado en los zarcillos de su cuello, a los lados de su cara. Una pesada cadena cayó sobre sus ojos, pero no importaba. No podía ver. Podría haber lágrimas en sus ojos, pero con toda la otra humedad, ya no lo podía decir.

Sus piernas amenazaron con calambres, pero aun así las forzó a golpear sus caderas contra su espalda. El placer era una tortura, pero su cuerpo no le permitió detenerse. Con un grito, se corrió otra vez. Todo su cuerpo se desplomó, tan tensa que sus músculos temblaban. Se derrumbo a su vientre, jadeando en un esfuerzo para que le entrara el aire en sus pulmones. Por preciosos momentos, era lo único que podía hacer, lo único que podía pensar.

Luego mientras él se retiraba, se dio cuenta con asombro de ¡que no estaba saciada! A pesar de que estaba dolorida de adentro hacia afuera, sus jugos continuaban fluyendo, los pechos le dolían, y su coño vacío seguía pulsante.

Desesperadamente, se pasó la mano sobre sus ojos, tratando de recobrarse de su aturdimiento. Lamentos llegaban a sus oídos. Cuando podía concentrarse, todavía tenía sus preciosos momentos de partida para empezar a decidir sobre lo que estaba viendo.

Gala. Su amiga. Su compañera. Gala yacía tendida boca arriba al lado de Rosalie, su cuerpo pequeño, casi escondido debajo de la bestia de piel negra satinada.

¿Qué es él? Rosalie tenía suficiente sentido para preguntarse, aun cuando se negó instar a su mano para llegar a los músculos y el movimiento ondulante en la espalda desnuda de él. Tenía la forma de un humano, pero estaba segura de que no podía serlo. Incluso en su neblina, no sabía de nada que tuviera la piel de ese color, las orejas así de puntiagudas, ni de ojos que brillaban rojos como para ser humanos. El sedoso, suave pelo blanco caía en gloriosas ondas, hacían de cortina en su rostro y casi escondiendo también a Gala.

Gala, que desesperadamente se aferraba a su cuerpo grande mientas sus caderas se deslizaban maravillosamente, su monstruosa polla1 entraba y salía fuera de ella.

Un repentino abatir de su cabeza lanzó sus cabellos blancos al otro lado de su cabeza, y esa hermosa malvada cara se volvió hacia Rosalie. La sensatez y la racionalidad se le fueron, y se arrastró sobre sus doloridas extremidades para acercarse lo suficiente para presionar sus labios a los suyos. No le importaba que se estuviera follando a su amiga. No le importaba estar en una posición tan cerca del cuerpo desnudo de su amiga. No importaba.

Haría cualquier cosa por tocarlo de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo, le deslizó su mano por su espalda hasta sus nalgas. Su boca ahora lamiendo el músculo en la parte posterior de su hombro con fuerza, deslizó sus dedos por la rendija de su culo hasta que encontró sus bolas. Su gemido de agradecimiento impacto en algún lugar debajo de su ombligo, y continuó acariciándolo mientras él bombeaba a Gala. Gruñendo, Rosalie se situó de modo que sus piernas se sentaron a horcajadas en su pantorrilla sin pelo. El músculo duro ahí hizo frotar amablemente su adolorido clítoris.

Gala se corrió. A lo lejos, Rosalie lo sabía, pero estaba mucho más interesada en su propio clímax que se acercaba. Deseaba que la follara de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces la había follado ya? ¿Cuántas veces la había llevado al clímax?

¿Había ya llegado él a su clímax?

Pensamientos trastornados mientras se corría de nuevo. Esta vez, sus débiles músculos no le permitieron continuar cabalgándolo. Cayó amontonada a su lado mientras seguía montando a Gala.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Decidida, Rosalie se apartó hasta que pudo deslizarse en un montón torpe al suelo. Mirando para arriba, vio claramente que la observaba con sus ojos rojos, pero ni siquiera rompió el tranco. Ni siquiera cuando Gala claramente mordía su cuello. Fuerte.

Dulce dios de la guerra, ¡lo quería de nuevo! Él sonrió, y estaba cerca de enloquecer de deseos de succionarle ese labio inferior suculento con su boca. Gimiendo, enterró el rostro en la sabana arrugada. Se concentró intensamente en la búsqueda de control, en encontrar su voz. Algo estaba mal.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se sentó allí. Los sonidos de coitos sólo a unos metros se desconectaron mientras buscaba su centro.

¡Golpe!2

La cabeza de Rosalie se disparó justo a tiempo para divisar el asunto terminado de un látigo deslizándose fuera de la espalda negra brillante de la bestia. Estaba arrodillado ahora, Gala media sentada, media tumbada delante de él.

¡Golpe!

La mente de Rosalie repentinamente se aclaro, perturbada lejos de la cama. Gala, su rostro era una máscara de pánico, cayó del colchón. Ellas se apresuraron a la esquina y se acurrucaron, sin preocuparse por su desnudez.

La bestia no pareció darse cuenta, congelado con una mirada de agonía en su rostro.

Una voz femenina gritó de rabia. En el otro extremo del látigo había una mujer, o al menos una versión femenina de lo que sea que esas bestias eran. Al igual que él, su piel era de satín negro y su cabello blanco brillante, pero sus oídos no eran puntiagudos. Llevaba un muy pequeño - taparrabos a lo largo envuelto sin apretar sobre sus caderas, y pequeñas zapatillas. Y estaba muy embarazada.

Se echó hacia atrás y hábilmente le golpeó con el látigo, por lo menos 1.83 metros de cuero blanco flexible silbó en el aire para cortar su espalda. Dio un tirón, su cabeza se echo hacia atrás, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por evadirla. Tampoco el látigo rasgo su piel como debería ser.

"¡¿Rosalie...?" Gala quedó sin aliento.

Pero Rosalie había visto demasiado. No estaba adolorido, no si el meneo de su erección era alguna indicación. Ante sus ojos atónitos, la polla que las habían llevado a las dos a incontables clímax estallo progresivamente su semilla en la hembra que dejó ir el látigo.

Con un gemido placentero, se desplomó enroscado sobre la cama.

La mujer gruñó algo en lo que sólo podía ser su idioma, y luego se encaminó hacia la cama. Las chicas perturbadas de espalda contra la pared, mirando el látigo aún enrollado en su mano.

"¡No lo sabíamos!" Gala lloró.

La hembra frunció el ceño a ellas. Apuntando con el látigo que manejaba. "¿Están bien?" Preguntó en claro lenguaje común.

Rosalie frunció el ceño, pero Gala fue efusiva. "No sabíamos que él era suyo. No lo hicimos. Quiero decir..."

"No seas ridícula", se burló la mujer, llegando a pararse al lado del macho, que estaba casi ronroneando de alegría. "Sé muy bien lo que pasó. Estaban bajo un hechizo". Dio una patada a la mano del hombre cuando la alcanzo para acariciar su pierna. "Y ni siquiera saben todavía lo que les ha pasado".

"¿Qué nos ha pasado?" Rosalie exigió, escaneo rápidamente la habitación para ver alguna señal de su ropa o armas. Nada era evidente.

"Vengan conmigo. Voy a dejar que se laven, conseguir algo de comida, y les diré".

"Preferimos irnos".

La hembra de ojos azules claros miro a Rosalie. "No podrán irse nunca. No las dejaran".

"Al infierno con eso" pronunciaba Rosalie. Se puso de pie, olvidando por completo el estado de su cuerpo. Sus piernas protestaron y se doblaron. Sólo Gala estaba lista para ayudarla a llegar a la tierra sin dañarse.

La hembra suspiró y dijo algo en esa otra lengua. Al instante, dos más de las bestias, estos mucho más corpulentos que los dos primeros, aparecieron. La hembra apunto y, para gran consternación de Rosalie, llegaron y las levantaron recogiendo cada una de las chicas. Rosalie quería pelear, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas. La primera bestia había usado su cuerpo más allá del agotamiento.

**Dejen sus comentario si les esta gustando la historia**

**chao**

1 

2 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Las chicas fueron llevadas a un cuarto de baño un poco extraño. Las paredes sin ventanas habían sido talladas para parecerse a la piedra y al mortero, pero la sensación del lugar era, obviamente, bajo tierra. Todo estaba muy bien cuidado. Sólo había un poco de olor a cueva húmeda. Una piscina en el terreno más grande que cualquier bañera que Rosalie había utilizado anteriormente estaba llena con agradable temperatura y olor a lavanda en el agua. No había moho, sin viscosidad en las paredes.

"No te sientas cómoda" le advirtió Rosalie a Gala cuando su amiga estaba a punto de entrar a la piscina. "No sabemos lo qué está pasando".

Aunque el agua estaba invitando más allá de toda medida, ambas chicas se contentaron con sumergir sus ropas y usarlas para limpiar el sudor y los jugos del sexo de su piel. Evitaron las miradas de los demás.

"Rosalie..." Gala empezó en voz baja.

"No" negó Rosalie. "No quiero hablar de eso. Ahora no. Vamos a salir de aquí primero".

"Pero..."

"No. Por favor. No... Puedo".

No podía sostener la mirada de su amiga. Cada vez que Rosalie la miraba, recordaba vívidamente la vista de la piel suave de Gala, sus pechos animadamente rebotando mientras la bestia la follaba al clímax y más allá.

Afortunadamente, Gala permaneció en silencio mientras terminaban de lavarse. Envolvieron su desnudez en largas telas ligeras dejadas para ellas, era lo único disponible para cubrirse, a un lado de la ropa seca. Los mismos dos hombres enormes las esperaban cuando salieron, y las escoltaron por un pasillo corto, iluminado por antorchas.

La habitación en la que la mujer les esperaba podría haber sido algún salón señorial. Muebles finos se repartían en un piso de madera. Incluso las paredes, que deben haber sido de más piedra, estaban empapeladas con un aspecto normal. Una vez más, la falta de ventanas era el único indicio que estaban bajo tierra.

La mujer embarazada reclinada en el sofá de una dama, comiendo con las manos delicadas de un cuenco colocado precariamente sobre su vientre abultado.

"Bienvenidas", dijo ella, con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz. "Por favor, tengan algo que comer". Con un gesto, indicó una mesita cubierta con un buffet de platos. "Sé que deben tener hambre".

"¿Dónde estamos?" Rosalie exigió, agarrando el brazo de Gala cuando ella se acerco a la comida.

La hembra sonrió. "Voy a responder a todas sus preguntas lo mejor que pueda, lo prometo. Pero realmente deben comer primero".

"¿Cómo sabemos que la comida no es parte de este hechizo que usted ha mencionado?"

Le arqueó una ceja a Rosalie. "No lo sabes. Sólo puedo decirte que no lo está. Es sólo comida normal. El hechizo ya ha sido emitido, y la follada que recibieron la ha sellado". Lo último lo dijo con un gruñido ligero.

Rosalie sintió un rubor por las flagrantes palabras, pero siguió mirando a la hembra hacia abajo. "¿Qué hechizo?"

Con una sonrisa irritante, la mujer negó con la cabeza. "Coman primero".

"Rosalie, por favor" Gala le interrumpió cuando Rosalie abrió la boca para rehusar. "No podemos llegar muy lejos con el estómago vacío".

"¿Lo ves?" Dijo la mujer, mirando fijamente su cuenco. "Su amiga habla con sentido".

"Nada de esto tiene sentido", gruñó Rosalie. Sin embargo, soltó a Gala y la siguió hasta la mesa. La mayor parte de la comida era reconocible, tanto por la vista y olfato. Un rico asado con patatas rojas pequeñas y setas dominaba, pero también había un guiso que olía como a conejo, tan bien como las verduras.

Eso no negaba la posibilidad de que estuviera envenenado, pero Rosalie tuvo que admitir que ya estaban capturadas. El veneno no parecía tener mucho sentido.

Rosalie y Gala ambas tomaron platos y los llevaron a los cojines que la hembra les indico en el suelo ante su sofá. Rosalie quería protestar. La posición las hacía parecer suplicantes a la dama, pero para todo lo que sabía, era la reina de estas personas y por lo tanto le debían respeto.

presentarme. Mi nombre es Esme".

Cuando Rosalie no hizo ningún movimiento para responder, Gala les dijo sus nombres. Esme observó la reacción de Rosalie con una sonrisa irónica, pero no dijo nada. Se dirigió a Gala. "No espero que hayan oído hablar de _Raedjour_, ¿verdad?"

El silencio indicaba que ninguna chica lo conocía. Esme asintió con la cabeza.

"No, no conocen. Pero ahí es donde están, en el reino subterráneo de _Raedjour_. Es toda una ciudad extensa, en realidad, y continúa por millas debajo de los bosques y montañas".

"¿El Raedjour son el misterio de la Selva Oscura?" preguntó Gala.

"Lo son. Además de los terrores oscuros de las Montañas Rhaen. Calza, no les parece, ¿considerando el color de piel?" Le preguntó, alargando el brazo para mostrar su piel de obsidEsmes.

"¿El Raedjour lleva matando gente en el Bosque Oscuro durante siglos?"

"Sí. Pero no todos eran asesinados. Los varones, por lo general sí. Pero ninguna mujer ha sido asesinada deliberadamente por un hombre Raedjour. Su diosa no lo toleraría. En cambio, las capturan".

Gala proporcionó la cuestión, que Esme quería. "¿Por qué?"

"Muy sencillo, en realidad. Verán, el Raedjour fue creado por su diosa - RHAE - como consortes sexuales antes que los dioses dejaran la tierra. Ella nunca espero irse, ya ves, así que no pensó en el futuro. Sólo creó machos. Cuando se fue, tenía que hacer algo para garantizar su supervivencia. Así que les dijo que robaran mujeres humanas. Ellos ya rezumaban sexo, por lo que no cabía duda de que las mujeres se sentirían atraídas. La diosa les dio un hechizo para convertir a las mujeres humanas en Raedjour así esas mujeres pueden tener hijos de los Raedjours".

"¿Tú eras humana?" Jadeó Gala.

La ira y tristeza en la mirada orgullosa de Esme era evidente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Pero han estado haciendo esto durante siglos. ¿Por qué continúan tomando más mujeres?"

"Por alguna razón, sólo han nacido hijos varones".

"¿Siempre?"

"Siempre". Esme alisó una mano sobre su vientre. "Yo misma he tenido cuatro hijos. Este será el quinto".

"¿Con...?"

"Su nombre es Carlisle. Es el hechicero más poderoso entre los Raedjour en este momento. Y, como Raedjour miden tales cosas, soy su esposa. Su verdadera pareja".

"Lo siento mucho" lamentó Gala, llegando a tocar la mano de Esme. "Realmente no sabíamos... no significa..."

"¿Te refieres a la follada? No pienses nada de eso". A pesar de sus palabras, era obvio que 'la follada' le molestaba. "Encontrarás que Raedjour es una sociedad muy diferente de la sociedad humana en lo que al sexo se refiere. Incluso las verdaderas parejas de Raedjour van a follar a otras, tanto hombres como mujeres. En la situación Carlisle te follo para configurar el hechizo. Me dijo que era necesario".

Ni Rosalie ni Gala podían ocultar su conmoción por las palabras directas de Esme.

"Pero querían saber sobre el hechizo" continuó Esme, ignorando sus reacciones. "No era sólo el hechizo que les hizo desearles. Como he dicho, sus antepasados fueron creados como consortes de una diosa. Hay algo en ellos que, naturalmente, les atrae. El hechizo, sin embargo, te vuelve loco con la lujuria. No entiendo del todo, pero hasta donde yo sé, la lujuria las distrae del hechizo del cambio consiguiendo pasar más allá de sus defensas naturales e iniciar el cambio".

"¿El cambio?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"Para ser Raedjour".

"¡No!" Exclamó Rosalie, chuteando a sus pies. Aunque las piernas todavía estaban un poco tambaleantes, fue capaz de ponerse de pie.

Esme la miró con suavidad. "¿Dónde crees que vas?"

"No voy a cambiar".

"¿Y crees que tienes algo que decir al respecto? ¿Recuerdas los dos hombres más grandes que te trajeron aquí? Todavía están allá afuera. Me sorprende que no hayan irrumpido ya".

Rosalie se sacudió con furia, con los puños apretados y flexión. Esme siguió mirando. "¿No preferirías sentarte tranquilamente el poco tiempo que me pueda robar para ti, y saber lo que hay para ti?"

"No lo haré".

Los ojos de Esme se entrecerraron. "Bien. Lucha contra ellos. Soy la primera en esperar que ganes. Pero no creo que lo hagas, y ciertamente no lo harás si no sabes lo que viene en un futuro inmediato".

"Rosalie" Gala la tranquilizó, "Por favor, siéntate. Vamos a escuchar lo que Esme tiene que decir".

"No puedo sentarme", murmuró Rosalie, empezando a pasearse por la habitación.

"Por favor, Esme" dijo Gala, "Continua".

"Muy bien. El hechizo no es muy consistente. Algunas mujeres cambian de inmediato, otras tardan más. Puedo decirte lo que significa convertirse en Raedjour, ya no soportaras la luz del sol, incluso la más suave. Lo sé, lo he intentado. Incluso en el día más frío, más nublado, unos momentos en el sol y tu cuerpo se calienta insoportablemente, y la luz es demasiado brillante para ver alguna cosa. La otra cara de la moneda es que uno nunca tiene frío. Las antorchas que aquí son en su mayoría para aquellos que todavía son humanos, ya que se adquiere una visión nocturna que pone a un gato en vergüenza. En cuanto a lo que está a punto de sucederles, deben prepararse. Saben ahora que están aquí con fines de reproducción, pero eso no es todo el alcance del mismo. Sólo hay un posible macho que puede fecundarlas. Su verdadera pareja. Nadie sabe por qué, y créanme, los frustra sin fin, pero cada hombre sólo parece ser fértil con una mujer durante toda su vida".

"¿Cómo lo saben?" Preguntó Gala.

"Recuerdas que dije que esta es una sociedad sexual. La mayoría, si no todos, tienen una verdadera pareja, en muchas ocasiones, follan a otras, verdadera pareja o no. La regla sigue en pie. O son sólo fértiles con su verdadera pareja, o es la presencia de la verdadera pareja que hace fértiles a los demás. Como nadie puede realmente decirlo, se asume que sólo las verdaderas parejas son fértiles".

"Entonces, ¿qué nos va a pasar?"

"Serán tomadas de aquí a la primera de una larga lista de amantes".

"¡No!" Exclamó Rosalie.

Esme la ignoro. "Te quedarás con cada hombre durante nueve noches. Si, al cabo de ese tiempo, quedas embarazada, una Verdadera Unión se anuncia y eres de él".

"¿De él?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"¿Cómo pueden decir si estás embarazada después de nueve días?" Gala preguntó sobre la objeción de Rosalie.

Los ojos de Esme se ensombrecieron, mirando a su vientre. "Ellos lo saben".

"¿Así que se nos pasa de hombre a hombre hasta que estemos embarazadas?" Exclamó Rosalie.

Esme asintió con la cabeza. "Tendrán cortos recesos después de cada nueve días y cuando su menstruación llegue, pero hasta eso se detendrá después de un tiempo. Los ciclos Raedjour son diferentes de los seres humanos".

"¿Cuánto tiempo tomara?" Gala preguntó en un hilo de voz.

"¿Para encontrar tu verdadera pareja?" Esme aclaró. "Varía. Desde mi propia experiencia, perdí la cuenta después de cuarenta amantes antes de que Carlisle me fecundara".

"¡Cuarenta!" exclamó Rosalie. "¡No! No va a suceder. Yo..." Vaciló sobre sus pies, sus rodillas una vez más tambaleante.

"Rosalie, ¿estás bien?" Gala preguntó de inmediato a su lado, aunque estaba tambaleante ella misma.

La puerta se abrió y el primer hombre —el hechicero— entro. "Esme" saludó a su verdadera pareja en lenguaje común. "¿Confío en que hayas tenido una agradable charla con nuestras invitadas?"

"¡Eres un hijo de zorrillo!" Escupió Rosalie, siguió luchando de pie con la ayuda de Gala. Perdió la batalla y cayó de las manos y las rodillas. "¿Qué has hecho conmigo?"

"Extraordinario" le oyó murmurar mientras lentamente se acercó a ella. "Tienes tanta fuerza, Rosalie. Pero no se pelea contra el hechizo. Sólo te hará daño".

"No me rendiré ante usted".

"Ese espíritu" vitoreo Esme, mirando a su compañero. "¡Lucha contra él, Rosalie. Lucha con todo lo que eres!"

"Esme, es suficiente" sentenció.

"Esto no está sucediendo" Rosalie quedó sin aliento, tratando de bloquear los brazos para evitar el colapso en el suelo.

"Niégalo todo lo que quieras" dijo Esme, no sin amabilidad. "Pero, créeme, está sucediendo".

Eso fue lo último que Rosalie escucho antes que el mundo se volviera negro.

**Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta la historia **

**chao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Rosalie despertó en una cámara tenuemente iluminada. La cama debajo de ella se sentía cómoda, y la manta liviana era todo lo que necesitaba en esa sala caliente. Ventanas abiertas se fijaban en la pared frente a ella, mostrando pura negrura más allá.

Miró alrededor de la cámara para encontrarse sola. Sentándose, vio que la cámara era un dormitorio de aspecto normal, completo con ropa en un cofre y al lado un juego de mesa bajo un disco pulido. Rápidamente, se acercó a la ventana. Estaba enrejada, el espacio entre las barras era demasiado estrecho para que pudiera pasar. Experimentalmente, tiró de las barras. Sólido e inmóvil.

Más allá de la abertura, se podía distinguir la roca del techo de la caverna.

Minerales hacían el papel de estrellas en el cielo de piedra. Abajo había un perfecto patio de aspecto normal, rodeado a los tres lados por el edificio en donde estaba. El cuarto lado era un muro de piedra que poseía una puerta abierta fortificada. Aunque el diseño era más elegante que cualquier otra cosa que había visto, la fuerza de la fortificación era evidente.

La puerta se cerró con un clic. Se volvió, el hecho de estar desnuda ahora fue evidente, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Era, por supuesto, uno de ellos.

Él no era tan impresionante como lo había sido el brujo. No tan cincelado, y sin ninguno de los curiosos tatuajes blancos que marcaban su piel. Sin embargo, éste era magnífico. Era alto, y cada pulgada estaba tallada de músculos.

Pantalones cómodos abrazaban sus muslos y botas suaves cubrían sus pies. Su pecho brillaba negro desnudo. Este tenía el cabello en un fluido marfil directamente de la corona de su cabeza hasta la mitad de la espalda, con unos tenues zarcillos que cepillaban su pecho. Sus ojos color violeta brillaban como si viera su tesoro.

"Soy Boutel", dijo, dando un paso hacia ella.

Dejó caerse de cuclillas lista para un ataque. "Manténgase alejado", advirtió.

Levantó una ceja sedosa y dio otro paso, pero levantó su puño deteniéndolo. "¿Vas a pelear conmigo?", Le preguntó sorprendido.

"Con todo lo que tengo", prometió. "No voy a ser violada".

Se rió entre dientes, apoyando las manos en sus caderas magras. "Difícilmente seria una violación, querida mujer" ronroneó él. "Los Raedjour no necesitan la violación. A menos que…" Sus ojos se redujeron a rendijas sensuales. "Eso sea una petición."

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Difícilmente", respondió ella. Espontáneamente, recordó su tiempo con Carlisle. Recordó que no le importó que estuviera follando a su amiga. Sólo quería tocarlo. Si este hombre podía afectarla de manera similar, ¿habría algo que pudiera hacer?

Boutel dio otro paso hacia ella. Ella se deslizó lejos. Su mirada afilada, con una sonrisa salvaje curvaba sus labios negros. ¡El bastardo estaba disfrutando esto!

La rodeó, una pantera brillante acosando a una cierva desafiante. Frunció el ceño cuando sus manos se dirigieron a la fijación de sus pantalones y se desató los cordones.

"¡Mantenga sus pantalones puestos!" Exigió.

Sólo se rió. "Oh, no". Desde la apertura surgió un pene tan oscuro como él, e igual de alerta. No había nido de pelo en la base de ese órgano, nada para aliviar la extensión de la piel de ónix curvando desde la ingle hasta la punta de la polla. La piel sería caliente, como el brujo. ¿Qué más sería igual?

Saltó y gritó, dándose cuenta que tenía que dejar de distraerse por su polla. La atrapó del brazo y lo torció, forzándola a regresar. Trató de patearlo, pero la esquivó, empujó una pierna entre las suyas.

La cama estaba demasiado cerca detrás, ante ella, ahora, y muy fácilmente los tumbó a ambos sobre la cama.

Gritó otra vez, esquivándolo por debajo, pero sólo la sostuvo hasta que se calmó. Su larga cabellera le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla izquierda.

Rencorosamente, lo mordió.

Se echó a reír, enfureciéndola. Peor aún, la proximidad de su cuerpo llamo su atención. Músculos tallados presionaban contra su espalda. Sus brazos apretados contra los costados, mientras la sostenía por las muñecas con fuerza. Se movió, la nueva posición acurrucó su polla en la grieta de su culo. Gimiendo, enterró el rostro en la cama debajo de ella, impactada por lo difícil que era no presionarse contra él.

"Sí" ronroneó, su aliento era una caricia en su sien. Se estremeció cuando sus labios encontraron un punto débil en su oreja. Su lengua se arrastraba a lo largo de la concha de la oreja hasta que pudo usarla para guiar a su lóbulo en su boca. "Te prometo sólo placer. Estamos criados para esto".

"Dáselo a otra mujer" exigió ella, con muy poca convicción en su voz.

Con suavidad, poco más abajo. "Eres mi mujer por los próximos nueve días", dijo alrededor de su lóbulo de la oreja.

Se resistió, y ambos gimieron mientras que el movimiento le quedaba más cómodamente en su contra. Sus manos crispadas en torno a sus muñecas.

Sus labios se dejaron caer en su cuello, mordisqueando suavemente la nuca. "Relájate, Rosalie", la calmó, retrocediendo lo suficiente como para que sus labios llegaran a la curva de su hombro y su polla tranquilamente hacia abajo hasta que dio un empujón a su entrada humedecida. Caliente. Tan caliente. ¿Y sintió un ligero brillo de aceite frotar de su piel a la suya? No sólo su polla, sino del pecho y los brazos. ¡Y olía divino! ¿Debe haber aceitado su cuerpo antes de llegar a ella? Se movió de nuevo, pero sólo logró mojar la punta de su polla en sus jugos.

"Tan dulce", murmuró, su aliento derretía los huesos de su columna vertebral.

Al inclinar las caderas, le facilitó más a su eje a través de sus jugos. La cabeza roma raspo contra su clítoris, y jadeó.

Sus muñecas cayeron libres cuando las soltó para tener un mejor ángulo de sí mismo. ¡Corre! Se ordenó, pero su cuerpo no obedecía. Llena con su olor raro, picante, que cubría su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaban traidores y listos, su vientre babeaba ante la perspectiva de su entrada.

Sus dedos trazaron un camino por su espalda, deteniéndose en el oleaje de sus nalgas. Se rehusó a escuchar sus murmuradas palabras, cerrando los ojos mientras sus caricias calentaban su piel. Hizo una lucha simbólica cuando sus manos agarraron sus muslos a su alcance hacia arriba, en una posición más accesible, pero fácilmente la sometió. Luego fue posicionada.

Después él estaba dentro.

Gimiendo, juntó las mantas a ambos lados de su rostro, presionando las sabanas a la cara para silenciar el sonido de sus empujes como un túnel sin fin en el interior.

"Ah, sí" exclamó, metiendo hasta la empuñadura. Hizo una pausa, dejando que sus paredes interiores se ajustan a él. Agarrándole. "Ves, Rosalie".

"_Veo que estoy bajo un hechizo que hace que... ¡Ah Dioses!". _Se retiraba, la fricción enviaba escalofríos a sus pies.

Y adentro. Lentamente. Así que podía sentir cada glorioso centímetro de él.

Gimió.

"La vida con nosotros puede ser tan buena", canturreó él, retirándose. Lo hizo dos veces más, poco a poco se hundió la espada profundamente en su corazón.

Luego, abruptamente, cerró un golpe. Contuvo la respiración. El movimiento repentino fue suficiente para romper un poco su bruma. Con un grito, se tambaleó hacia delante, luchando para escaparse de la sensual maraña que la atrapó.

Sorprendido, perdió su control sobre ella. Ella cayó de cabeza sobre los talones de la cama, trepando a cuatro patas hasta el último rincón de la habitación.

"¡Rosalie!"

Lo oyó a sus espaldas y se volvió. "¡No me va a tomar tan fácilmente!" Declaró, ignorando que él ya lo había _hecho_, en efecto, solo hizo eso.

De pie frente a ella, su polla estaba a la altura de sus ojos, sobresaliendo de los pantalones todavía, que llevaba y apenas fuera de su alcance.

Meneándose delante de él, brillaba aún más que antes, ahora mojada con su crema. Sin darse cuenta, se humedeció los labios.

Frunció el ceño. "Carlisle dijo que eras reacia", refunfuñó. "¿Pero por qué?"

"No quiero esto", gruñó.

"Ya lo has hecho hace un momento. ¿Qué ha cambiado?"

"No te conozco" respondió como un reflejo. Tenía que seguir hablando. ¿O era que tenía que distraerse?

Se dejó caer de cuclillas frente a ella, cerca, pero no tan cerca que no podía respirar. Sonrió. "Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para dejar que tú me conozcas. Íntimamente".

Ella apretó los dientes, apretando sus brazos inútilmente sobre sus rodillas. "Bastardo Presumido. No _quiero_ conocerte".

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, el pelo cayendo sobre su hombro. "¿Debo refrenarte?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Debe ser el hechizo. ¿Por qué si no la imagen de ser atada con correas hacía acelerar su corazón?

Sonrió abiertamente. "Pienso que te gustaría eso".

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. "No"

"Oh!, sí".

Se levantó con gracia y se volvió hacia un arca a través de la pequeña habitación. Temblando de necesidad, Rosalie usó los tibios muros de piedra para mantenerse de pie. Sólo había unas cuantas velas encendidas en la habitación. No había chimenea. No había calentador. ¿Cómo las paredes estaban calientes?

No tenía tiempo para contemplar más. Boutel había tomado lo que necesitaba del arca. Una cuerda. Suave y sedosa, por cómo se veía, pero gruesa y sólida, también. Sonriendo, enrolló la mayor parte de su longitud alrededor de las dos manos.

Temblaba, esforzándose por creer que era furia y no lujuria lo que le hacía esto a sus músculos. Vio su avance, a sabiendas de que era inútil. Se puso de pie; era media cabeza más alto que ella y dos veces más ancho. Había oído que los elfos eran criaturas delicadas con huesos tan ligeros como un pájaro. Obviamente, estos elfos oscuros no eran de esa especie. A menos que las aves fueran águilas o un roc.

Se precipitó a un lado en el último momento, sin saber a dónde ir, sólo sabiendo que tenía que luchar antes que someterse. La persiguió, riendo. Se lanzó por la habitación. Le lanzó un candelabro, horrorizada cuando lo atrapó y, al parecer, apagó las llamas con la mirada.

Cuando por fin la atrapó, quedo atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo, no estaba segura de que no hubiese estado jugando con ella. Tampoco estaba segura de por qué corría. Su pelea en el cuarto caliente brotaba el sudor sobre su piel desnuda. El aire caliente goteaba con su olor, y estaba loca de lujuria en el instante en el que el pecho le golpeó la espalda.

Agarrando, gruñendo, aunque ya no sabía por qué, finalmente solo luchó contra las cuerdas. Su polla era una marca punzante cada vez que le rozaba la espalda o las nalgas, y su pensamiento coherente sólo se negaba a sí misma la exigencia de que se la follara. Lo quería. Probablemente sabía que lo quería.

¡No lo diría!

Una vez que estaba atada con seguridad, la levantó y la arrojó sobre la cama. Se tumbó boca arriba, tendido en los brazos atados. La posición y el entramado de cuerdas que la había atado presentaron sus pechos como un atractivo evidente. Sus piernas abiertas eran una invitación clara.

Una invitación que no pasó por alto. Sin darle tiempo para reunir una vía de escape, cayó sobre ella, empujando en su coño en un fuerte deslizamiento.

El sonido original que emitió su garganta era algo entre un grito y un gemido. Incluso el dolor desgarrador de sus brazos no podría acabar con el placer abrasador de su sexo aporreando el suyo. Se preparó encima de ella, los codos a ambos lados de los hombros, con los puños apretados en el pelo. Su boca descendió sobre ella, y le dio un beso sin pensar en la negación. Su lengua era otra penetración necesaria.

Su primer orgasmo fue fuerte y violento, sólo su gran peso los clavaba a la cama mientras su cuerpo cargado se resistía y se retorcía. Con su segundo orgasmo encontró sus piernas cerradas alrededor de sus caderas, clavando los talones en la suave piel justo por debajo de sus nalgas mientras los usaba para presionarlo más a su interior. Su tercer orgasmo la encontró gimiendo, las sensaciones tan fuertes, pero su cuerpo estaba agotado por la lucha. Echaba de menos su liberación a través del interminable temblor propio. Estaba inconsciente antes de que él la sacara.

**Dejen sus comentario para saber si les gusta **

**chao**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Lunas más tarde...

Mucho antes de que la puerta se abriera, Carlisle dejo a un lado el hechizo que estaba leyendo. Se sentó tranquilamente en el sillón, frente a la puerta mientras Gala se asomaba por la pesada puerta.

"Entra, pequeña," la saludó con una mirada de aprensión.

Se escabulló dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Aprovechó la oportunidad para admirar su cuerpo elegante, suave, parcialmente oculto bajo la envoltura de seda vaporosa que se sujetaban en su hombro y su torso cubierto. Su cabello largo y rubio ondulado era un poco más claro de lo que había sido cuando él la había tomado de la selva, una señal que cambiaría rápidamente una vez que encontrara a su verdadera pareja.

Se apoyó contra la puerta, con las manos detrás de ella, nerviosa. Se preguntaba cuál era la causa. Sí, podía leer su mente, pero trataba de no inmiscuirse en los pensamientos de los demás a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Le tendió una mano, animándola a acercarse. "¿Qué tienes, pequeña?"

Frunció el ceño mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos. "No soy pequeña," insistió.

"Muy bien." Le tomó la mano y la guió a sentarse en el taburete acolchado a sus pies.

Los dos habían desarrollado un vínculo extraño en sus últimas lunas en Raedjour. En cada uno de sus días entre sus amantes, le hacía preguntas incesantes. Encantado por su curiosidad, se sintió obligado a contestarle.

Esta era aguda, fácilmente se perdía detrás de su velo de tranquilidad. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia abajo viendo mucho más de lo que muchos hacían al mirar un problema de frente. Debido a eso, a su incesante curiosidad, la había visto cerca de su propia habitación y le concedió el permiso para visitarlo entre sus amantes.

Esperó, mirándola inquieta, hasta que le hizo sus preguntas.

"¿Por qué no he encontrado mi verdadera pareja?" Le preguntó finalmente.

Ah, de modo que eso era. "Lamentablemente, mi querida, no es un hecho previsible. Algunas mujeres nunca encuentran su verdadera pareja."

"¿Qué pasa con ellas?"

"Se les da cuartos propios en un lugar que es conocido como el burdel. Allí son atendidas hasta el final de sus días. "

Asintió con la cabeza, ribeteando con sus propias manos los pliegues en la envoltura frágil que llevaba, en vez de levantar la mirada hacia él. "¿Puede una persona saber si han encontrado su verdadera pareja? ¿O sólo los brujos como tú lo saben?"

Alisó su mano sobre el muslo, justo por encima de su rodilla. Al ser un Raedjour, era difícil para él estar cerca de carne desnuda, sin caricias. Lo hizo sin pensar. "Nosotros confirmamos la Verdadera Unión, pero algunos son conscientes de su Verdadera pareja antes de que se los digamos."

Levantó sus ojos, pero sólo para ver su tatuaje blasón en el pecho, un símbolo del favor de Rhae. "¿Cómo lo saben? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Como lo supiste con Esme."

Sonrió, lo que permitió a su pensamiento ir la deriva mientras hablaba. "Lo supe al tocarla. Al saborearla. Ella estaba en casa. Era la mía."

"¿Por qué no lo supiste en un principio?"

"¿En un principio?"

"¿No haces el hechizo inicial a todas las mujeres?"

"Ah. No. A la mayoría, pero no a todas. En ese momento, estaba guiando a Hyle - uno de mis aprendices - a su paso inicial para convertirse en un lanzador de conjuros. Estaba ocupado por las lunas. Durante ese tiempo, Rhicard llenó mi lugar."

Gala asintió ausente. Rhicard era el único hechicero que había conocido además de Carlisle.

Carlisle puso un dedo bajo de su barbilla y levantó su cara a la suya. "¿Qué tienes, Gala?"

Sus claros ojos azules se llenaron de confusión. "Siento algo que no entiendo," dijo finalmente admitiendo.

"¿Qué sientes?"

"Un cosquilleo. Incitación." Cerró los ojos, mirando hacia adentro. "Un calor como nunca he sentido antes."

Sonrió. "Eso podría ser un signo de una Verdadera pareja."

"No veo cómo," dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño graciosamente.

"¿Por qué no?", Preguntó, tratando de recordar quien fue su último amante.

¿Y por qué no lo había plantado?

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, centrándose en él. "Porque siento esto a tu alrededor."

Parpadeó, sorprendido. "Eso es absolutamente imposible," declaró antes de que pudiera pensar.

Negó con su cabeza, agarrando su muñeca cuando el movimiento de sus dedos soltaron su barbilla. "Es cierto. Siento esto sólo en tu presencia. Tengo hambre de tu tacto."

Insatisfecho, atormentado, se sentó en la silla, mirándola con recelo. Para su crédito, cuidadosamente chequeo sus propias emociones. Nada. Nada por encima del afecto que había llegado a sentir por ella. Ciertamente, no los sofocos de lujuria o la ternura que sentía hervir a fuego lento en presencia de Esme.

Gala se inclinó hacia delante, las manos apoyadas sobre sus muslos. "¿Es posible que tengas dos verdaderas parejas?"

Negó con la cabeza. "No que yo sepa. Ni en ninguna historia que haya conocido."

Un momento de pánico llevó a su corazón. Muchas veces había deseado una compañera más flexible. A pesar de que había sido su verdadera pareja desde hace bastante tiempo, Esme aún no había perdido sus costumbres humanas, sus rencores humanos, sus celos humanos. Muchas de las tareas que él realizó provocaban sus rasgos más feos. Fue entonces cuando sacó las armas. Cerró los ojos mientras la lujuria lo alcanzaba en el pensamiento de su látigo mordiendo su piel. No, a pesar de sus defectos - o quizá debido a ellos - Esme era su Verdadera pareja.

Las manos de Gala se deslizaron más arriba de sus muslos, y sus pequeños dedos determinados deshicieron el nudo que mantenía unida la envoltura alrededor de su cintura.

"Gala, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Por favor" le rogó, hundiéndose hasta las rodillas mientras sus manos diminutas estrechaban su erección. "Se siente tan bien."

Sí, lo hace, pensó mientras gemía cuando su boca caliente se dejó caer en su polla. A pesar de que sabía que tenía que detenerla, sus manos se enredaron en sus cabellos rizados y guió su boca mientras ella lo mamaba. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que permitió a otra mujer que lo llevara de buen grado, fuera del encanto inicial. Esme rara vez le daba placer así.

Gala había aprendido una cosa o dos de su lista de amantes. Carlisle dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza para descansar en la silla mientras ella lo complacía con la lengua, los labios y las manos. No se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando se dejó llegar al orgasmo en su boca. Para su sorpresa, se lo tragó todo. En realidad tuvo que separarla de su órgano cuando trató de traerlo de vuelta a la vida. Ella sabía por experiencia que en su especie no necesitaría gran estímulo para hacerlo.

"Esto va a parar aquí", declaró, empujándola suavemente.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con lo que yo siento?"

"Hablaremos de eso."

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de acércale. "Fóllame primero."

"No."

"Lo hiciste la primera noche."

"Y sólo la primera noche. Esme es mi verdadera pareja. ¿Recuerdas su látigo?"

Dio un respingo. "Lo recuerdo."

"No soy el único en el que lo utiliza."

Parpadeó, sus grandes ojos azules en él. "Nunca podría usar un látigo en ti."

Eso efectivamente reprimió su lujuria. Podía sonreír ahora, podía tocarla.

"Pero pequeña, eso es lo que necesito."

Sus ojos se abrieron más grandes en estado de shock. Luego se dejó caer de rodillas. "No lo entiendo."

Se puso de pie, retrayendo la envoltura alrededor de su cintura. "Quédate aquí un momento." Caminó por la habitación, aparentemente para obtener una taza de vino para ella. También convocaba a Hyle mentalmente. De todos los aprendices de Carlisle, sólo Hyle y Savous destacaban en la resolución de acertijos. Savous fue el mejor en la verdad y la historia. Hyle era experto en rompecabezas mágicos. De cualquiera de ellos, era el mejor para ayudar a encontrar una solución al problema de Gala.

Gala cuido del vino que Carlisle le dio, mirando hacia las profundidades regadas en lugar de verlo vagar por la habitación. No necesitaba verlo. Podía sentirlo.

Había estado tan segura de que él era el único. No sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo.

De repente, un extraño ardor estalló bajo en su vientre, un despertar más nítido y más intenso de lo que había visto en su vida. Confusa, miró hacia arriba justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

El hombre que entró la cautivó. Era más bajo que el promedio Raedjour, probablemente no mucho más alto que ella. Esme sería sin duda más alta que él. Dentro de la apertura libre de la bata de seda que llevaba, había un tatuaje similar al de Carlisle en su pecho. Por haber preguntado a Carlisle, sabía que ese patrón particular era la marca de un hechicero. Aunque sus ojos rojos brillantes eran un indicio más evidente. Su pelo rubio colgaba pesado y recto hasta la mitad de su espalda, afirmado a su cabeza por dos trenzas que partían en sus sienes y se unían en la parte posterior de su cuello. Era evidentemente joven, no habiendo crecido en la nitidez de los hombres de más edad.

"Hyle" Carlisle saludó. "Permítame presentarle a... Gala." La pausa debido al hecho de que Gala había dejado caer su tazón, derramando los restos de su bebida sobre el suelo de piedra.

El aprendiz volvió su atención a ella. Sus rasgos eran suaves, casi femeninos, y redondeados, sus ojos rojos brillantes no tenía esa inclinación al alza que hacía a algunos de los Raedjour verse con una mirada diabólica. Los ojos redondos más en estado de shock al ver la intensidad de su mirada.

¿O tal vez él también lo sintió? ¿Su piel cosquillando? ¿Eran sus entrañas fundiéndose? ¿Se tenía que mantener inmóvil o bien iba a lanzarse hacia ella?

"Hyle", respiró, aferrada a su envoltura tan fuerte que se desprendió de su hombro. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su pecho desnudo, y ella no podía haber confundido su hambre.

Le llevó dos intentos antes de que pudiera decir: "Maestro, yo..." Pero se detuvo, incapaz de apartar su mirada de su carne.

Ella sonrió y dio el primer paso. El primero sirvió a otro hasta que se apretó contra él, senos contra pecho, ingle con ingle, recopilando puñados de esa gloriosa cabellera. Una mirada de pánico hizo caso omiso de su hambre, pero sus manos se establecieron en las caderas como si se pertenecieran.

¡Ellos se pertenecían!

Incapaz de esperar más tiempo, Gala arrastro su cara hacia abajo, presionando esos labios suaves a los suyos. Compartieron un gemido. Fue él quien abrió la boca para su lengua inquisitiva.

La risa de Carlisle le dio una pausa, y se apartó de mala gana antes de hacer un festín con la boca de Hyle. El aprendiz parpadeó hacia ella, apenas capaz de concentrarse.

"¿M-maestro?" Preguntó, sin poder apartar la mirada de los ojos de adoración de Gala.

"Gala, ¿sería seguro asumir que los sentimientos que has mencionado se han intensificado?"

Su sonrisa le hirió su rostro de tan grande que era. "Oh, sí."

"¿Qué sientes?"

"Calor. Hermoso. A prueba de errores." Frunció el ceño a Hyle.

"Impaciencia."

Carlisle rió entre dientes. "Ah, sí. Bueno, yo pido que seas paciente con Hyle. Aún no ha tenido el placer de estar con una mujer."

Eso ayudó a Hyle a romper su mirada compartida. Trató de apartarse, avergonzado, pero ella encerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para evitar su fuga. Volvió la cabeza para hacer frente a un entretenido Carlisle.

"¿Nunca?"

"Hyle es joven. También un buen estudiante serio. Ha... renunciado al placer de las mujeres en favor de sus estudios."

"Hmm." Gala se volvió de nuevo al hermoso hombre, que era de hecho no mucho más alto que ella. Con suavidad, le besó en la mandíbula, llevando sus labios a su oído. "Vamos a ponerle fin a eso."

Sobresaltado, Hyle dio un salto hacia atrás. Eso fue suficiente para desalojar el agarre de Gala. "¿Qué... está pasando?" Gala lo dejo escapar, pero siguió con una intensa mirada mientras ponía una silla grande de Carlisle entre ellos.

"Te he llamado aquí para que me ayudes a adivinar una respuesta a por qué Gala tenía sentimientos hacia mí como una verdadera pareja, aunque ya soy una verdadera pareja. Parece, sin embargo, que nos has facilitado la respuesta con tu propia existencia."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Estaría muy sorprendido si no fueras la verdadera pareja de Gala."

El pánico de Hyle creció claramente a la vista de la sonrisa depredadora de Gala. "¿Cómo puede ser mi compañera?", Preguntó. "No me he acostado con ella."

Gala hizo un sonido alegre, ronroneando que hizo reír a Carlisle. "Creo que Gala estaría más que feliz en rectificar esa situación."

"Pe-pero, ¡esta no es la forma en que sucede! ¿Cómo puede saberlo?"

Curiosa de sí misma, Gala se volvió para ver la reacción de Carlisle - que consistía en un encogimiento de hombros. "Sólo podemos hacer suposiciones. Algunos sienten que el vínculo con sus verdaderas parejas es bastante intenso. Algunos no lo hacen. En cuanto a por qué estas cosas Gala las sentía hacia mí, sólo puedo especular que sería por nuestra estrecha asociación."

Sonrió a la mirada inquisitiva de Gala. "Hyle no sólo es uno de mis aprendices, es también mi hijo."

Gala aceptó esto, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada de querer al hijo cuando previamente le había rogado al padre que la follara.

"Sí," Carlisle seguía desconcertado. "Tengo una fuerte sospecha acerca de esto. Gala parece sensible a la magia, lo que también podría ser la causa de su atracción por mí." Sonrió al ver horrorizado a Hyle. "Pero esto es muy afortunado. ¿Quién sabe cuándo se te habría puesto en la lista de sus amantes?"

"¿Podría ser el siguiente?" Preguntó ella.

"Más que ciertamente."

"¡Maestro!"

"¿Sí?"

"Tengo trabajo que hacer."

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza. "Hyle, de todos mis aprendices, eres el más estudioso y el más trabajador. Aprecio eso y puedo confiar en ti. Pero no hay nada - ¡nada! - Más importante que una Verdadera pareja. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

Hyle miro a los ojos de Gala con cautela. "Sí."

"Y si pensamos que hay una Verdadera Pareja, todas las reglas se inclinan a garantizarlo, ¿no?"

"Sí."

"Ya está hecho, entonces. Gala, ¿te importaría renunciar a tu día de descanso?"

Ella respondió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

Carlisle sonrió "Pienso que no. Hyle, debes llevar a Gala a tus cuartos ahora."

Hyle abrió la boca en lo que parecía el comienzo de una protesta, pero luego su mirada se cruzó con Gala. Puso todo lo que sentía en sus ojos, todo el calor y la promesa. "Como diga, maestro" fue lo que salió de su boca.

Ella sonrió, permaneciendo donde estaba mientras él devolvía la silla. Tentativamente, le tendió la mano y ella lo aceptó. El calor estalló entre ellos, él saltó, ella se estremeció.

Gala lo siguió en silencio por la sala, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de cariño de Carlisle. Hyle vaciló una vez fuera de la habitación. "Deberías, um..." Hizo un gesto a la envoltura, que exponía su seno.

Ella sonrió ante su vergüenza. De todos los Raedjour que había conocido, no había visto todavía a ninguno avergonzarse. ¡Era adorable! Su corazón se hinchó mientras fijaba la envoltura, y luego le tomó la mano de nuevo.

Fue un paseo corto hasta sus habitaciones. Obviamente, tenía que estar cerca de las de Carlisle. Sus habitaciones no eran suntuosas, ni ordenadas. Se percató de que tendía a dejar los objetos dondequiera que caían, en vez de sus lugares apropiados.

Murmurando algo en su idioma Hyle, se movió para liberar su mano, acercándose a la montaña de desorden. Ella tiró su mano hacia atrás, enfrentando su cara. "Deja eso...", murmuró, deslizando su mano libre hasta su pecho, su cuello, hasta que pudo enredar los dedos en el cabello de la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Gala," respiro, mirándola con asombro.

Ella sonrió, guiando suavemente sus labios a los de ella. Le enseñó a besarle, persuadiendo a su lengua a salir de su boca y entrar en la de ella, él la atrapó en forma rápida y con un gemido hambriento, soltó las manos que tenían asidas por lo que estuvo libre para acariciar su espalda y sus nalgas.

Ella no protestó, sino que trabajó con él para presionar sus cuerpos lo más cerca posible.

Ella rompió el beso con un suspiro, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus brazos maravillosamente fuertes la sostuvieron sin esfuerzo. Inclinó el cuello para rozar la suave parte detrás de su oreja.

"Cualquiera diría que ya has hecho esto antes, o eres un alumno muy rápido," bromeó.

Él rió entre dientes, un sonido que aumentaba el calor en su sangre.

"¿Besar? Esto lo he hecho antes."

"Oh." Por supuesto. Carlisle le había señalado durante una de sus discusiones que en una sociedad donde las mujeres eran escasas, las relaciones sexuales entre varones eran inevitables. Le había costado algo de tiempo estar de acuerdo con eso, pero creía que ya lo estaba. "¿Nunca has estado tan sólo con una mujer antes?"

"No." Sus labios estaban haciendo cosas maravillosas a su lóbulo de la oreja.

Un horrible pensamiento se le ocurrió. "Tú tienes... la edad suficiente para esto, ¿no es así, Hyle?"

Una vez más la risa. "Sí. Solo que nunca..." Se encogió de hombros. "…Realmente lo quería pero no socializaba mucho."

Se relajó, distrayéndose a sí misma peinando con los dedos su gloriosa cabellera. Encontró la trenza de su espalda y comenzó a desatarla. Mientras él mordía su cuello y hombro, liberó su pelo y tiró hacia adelante algunos que colgaban de los hombros. Ella se estremeció, con ganas de envolverse en la seda tibia y revolcarse en ella.

"Hyle."

"¿Gala?"

"¿Tienes una cama?"

Eso le valió una risa plena, que le gustaba más que la sonrisa.

Cuidadosamente se retiró de ella, deslizando sus manos por sus brazos hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron. Su cara era un retrato de anticipación gozosa, sus temores, aparentemente se fundían por el calor de la lujuria entre ellos. Acompañando su sonrisa, ella lo siguió mientras él caminaba de espalda, sin esfuerzo, guiándolos a la habitación contigua.

"¿Estás utilizando magia como una guía, o sólo estás familiarizándote con esta sala?" Bromeó al entrar en el cuarto oscuro.

Miró por encima de su hombro y dos velas en un soporte compartido, estallaron a la vida. Ella se enderezo. Ninguno de los otros hechiceros que había conocido había presentado una muestra evidente de su poder. Se rió entre dientes. "Deja de lucirte."

Se rió de nuevo, deteniéndose cuando golpeó las rodillas al lado de una cama sencilla, pero ancha. Cerró la pequeña distancia entre ellos, deslizando sus manos en la abertura de la túnica. Rápidamente, la deslizó por él, y luego hizo el trabajo por debajo de los pantalones que llevaba.

Cuando por fin, quedó completamente expuesto a su mirada, estaba feliz de encontrarlo tal y como ella quería. Como no era tan alto como los otros hombres, su polla tampoco era tan larga. Pero esto le sentaba bien, porque muchos de los otros habían tenido que compensar los órganos que no entraban por completo en su coño. Su órgano negro brillante era ancho lo que descubrió cuando ella lo rodeó con su mano. Se estremeció ante la idea de la fricción que le causaría metido en su interior.

Él gimió, apretándole los hombros por un momento de apoyo. Ella sonrió, inclinándose hacia delante para morder su hombro mientras bombeaba su polla para liberar algunos de los jugos naturales que los Raedjour exudaban - otra cosa que había aprendido de ellos. Creados originalmente para el sexo, los machos Raedjour exudaban un lubricante que cubría sus cuerpos de una delgada capa brillante de aceite que se juntaría en los sitios necesarios cuando fueran despertados.

Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, ella lo empujó con suavidad. Obediente, cayó sobre la cama, pasando rápidamente de vuelta en su insistencia hasta quedar tendido pronto ante ella. Se humedeció los labios mientras lo estudiaba, lo que le permitió ver el placer que le daba sólo al mirarlo. Se quitó su túnica ante él, haciendo gala del calor a fuego lento en sus ojos mientras él la estudiaba a su vez. Ella sonrió. Lo emparejó.

Se arrodilló en la cama a sus pies, doblándose para plantarle un beso en el tobillo. Tomando su tiempo, besó su camino hasta la pantorrilla, la rodilla, el interior de su muslo hasta que rozo la nariz en el recodo donde se unía el muslo con la ingle. Aspiró el aroma cálido y almizclado de él, rodando con suavidad en la piel tierna de sus bolas, chupándolas lentamente en su boca.

Sus acciones llevaron a su polla al máximo, meneándose para atraer la atención, entonces arrastró la lengua en la vena grande, palpitante encima del inferior del eje hasta que pudo usar sus labios para meterse la cabeza del tamaño de ciruela en la boca.

"¡Ah, Gala!" Se estremeció, agarrando las sábanas.

Le envolvió la mano alrededor del eje y lo devoró, lamiendo el lubricante sabroso, feliz de tragar las gotas de semilla que se filtraban de su cabeza.

Pero pronto no pudo soportarlo más. Prometiéndose a sí misma que le chuparía con determinación en algún otro momento y pronto, ella retiró su boca y subió por su cuerpo, llevando besos como lo había hecho a lo largo de sus piernas. Para cuando llegó a su cara, él estaba desesperado. Sus manos se enterraron en su pelo largo, ondulado, tirando de su boca a la suya. Ella lo permitió durante unos momentos preciosos mientras se preparaba sobre él con un abrazo cerrado y bombeaba su polla con su mano libre. Finalmente, ella se separó de su beso para posicionarse a sí misma.

Ya no tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para juguetear. Lo necesitaba en su interior. ¡Ahora! Él puso sus manos en sus caderas para ayudarla a sostenerse mientras ella se levantaba, apuntó su polla y felizmente se empaló sobre él.

Su clímax - para su sorpresa - fue inmediato e intenso. Se reforzó sobre él, su cuerpo temblaba. Debajo de ella, Hyle gritó cuando su canal lo apretó sacando su propio orgasmo. Fue un momento de totalidad, el momento en que se convirtieron en uno, sin dudas en sus mentes.

Se dejó caer encima de él, desesperadamente tratando de respirar. Él la abrazó apretándola contra si, luchando por su propia respiración. Por último, se rió. "Lo siento, Hyle. No me pude contener."

Sintió que él movía su cabeza mientras la apretaba. "Por favor, sin disculpas. Yo tampoco pude." Él le acarició la espalda, terminando con un apretón cariñoso en sus nalgas. "Nunca he sentido nada como esto."

Ella volvió a reír. "Normalmente se tarda un poco más de tiempo para que puedas disfrutarlo."

"Mmm." Empujó sus nalgas, moviendo la ingle justo lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta de su endurecimiento de nuevo. "¿Tal vez podríamos intentarlo de nuevo?"

Con mucho gusto, ella se acurrucó contra él. "Oh, por favor. Hagámoslo."

Gracias por sus comentarios 

chao


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Klack! Klack! ¡Zas! K-Klack!

Desde su balcón miraba a los combatientes, el comandante Emmet gruñó, cruzando los poderosos brazos sobre su pecho. "Debería haberle dado una cuchilla capacitada."

Carlisle frunció el ceño. "No deberíamos haberle dado un arma."

Edward, segundo de Emmet al mando, se echó a reír. "¿De qué otra forma ibas a agotarla? Follar no estaba funcionando."

El hechicero se quejó, pero el sonido fue ignorado por los dos guerreros enfrascados en la lucha de abajo. La pequeña arena era una de las muchas dejadas para el entrenamiento con armas para un Raedjour joven e inexperto.

Éste, con el piso de arena suave, proveía ambos un relleno y un obstáculo para el juego de piernas. Algo que no obstaculizaría la capacidad de lucha de la mujer, abajo.

Su oponente era su último amante. Garn estaba ganando la contienda, pero ella no lo estaba haciendo fácil para él. Si hubiera tenido una verdadera cuchilla y sabía cómo usarla apropiadamente en contra del duro Raedjour oculto, la contienda podría haber estado en igualdad de condiciones.

"¿Está jugando con ella, o acaba de perder esa apertura?" Reflexionó Edward.

"Él es mejor jugando con ella," refunfuñó Emmet. "Tal vez requiere más práctica".

Edward asintió con aire ausente peinando atrás su largo pelo blanco. "Me ocuparé de eso."

Emmet asintió, pero su enfoque no vaciló en la contienda. A decir verdad, le importaba poco acerca de las habilidades de Garn.

A través de los ciclos, Garn había demostrado ser un guerrero capaz todo el tiempo. Era la mujer quien robaba la embelesada atención de Emmet.

Trabajando bajo la desventaja de una lámina embotada de madera, el piso de arena, y escasos cueros evocados más al sexo que al combate, ella se manejaba maravillosamente. Él apostaba que había tenido algún entrenamiento de armas, pero el conjunto de su habilidad era producto de una experiencia duramente adquirida. Rabia derramándose en un grito de sus labios mientras se agachaba para atacar a Garn y lograba atinar a su cuchilla para cortarle en la espalda. Emmet quería ladrarle para que se callara la boca y que lo empujara en vez de cortar, pero se mordió la lengua.

A decir verdad, su reacción ante la contienda lo sorprendió. Las mujeres eran raras en Raedjour, pero como comandante, Emmet rara vez quería compañía femenina. Había suficientes mujeres que habían perdido una verdadera pareja, o que nunca habían encontrado una, quienes tenían abundantes necesidades sexuales. Incluso había dos o tres que habían sido entrenadas en armas en su vida humana y continuaron la práctica una vez entre los Raedjour. Pero por alguna razón, ésta le intrigaba. Su cólera le golpeaba como una brisa cálida, salvaje y sin dirección. Ella repartió golpes a diestro y siniestro con sus captores como objetivos fáciles, pero que no creía que eran la verdadera causa de su enojo. Sólo la última causa.

Él se movió hacia adelante para sujetar los brazos en la baranda del balcón.

A continuación, la mujer se volvió, se tambaleó. Garn la atrapó por la cintura y la llevó fuertemente a la arena. Las cuchillas de la práctica volaron en pedazos.

Al lado de Emmet, Edward ronroneó mientras Garn rápidamente rasgaba apartando los restos inútiles de cuero que apenas cubrían el sexo de la mujer. Tanto el comandante y el segundo inhalaron profundamente, sus agudos sentidos fácilmente recogieron el aroma embriagador de su excitación. "Nos guste o no, Carlisle," reflexionó Edward, "Esto es lo que consigue esta mujer en particular."

"Así parece."

Mientras ellos casualmente discutían sobre ella, Garn había liberado a su polla.

Emmet, miró cuidadosamente, con satisfacción notaba el despecho de ella al mofarse, la mujer - Rosalie, sí, ése era su nombre - le rodeaba con las dos piernas y los brazos y violentamente le daba la bienvenida adentro su cuerpo.

Rosalie no podía pensar. La arena se arrastró bajo el dobladillo del corpiño ridículamente corto e invadió la grieta de su culo. Sus pulmones trabajaban fuertemente para obtener suficiente aire. Y todos los nervios temblaban y hormigueaban, desesperada por conseguir que ese largo y duro pene negro penetrara tan profundamente en su coño como le era posible.

No sabía por qué le habían permitido sus armas. Debe haber sido su primer amante - ¿Boutel? - Quién le dijo que ella había utilizado todos los elementos móviles de la sala contra él durante su tiempo juntos. Después de eso, había sido introducida en este campo de arena y le habían dado una selección de insípidas armas. No podía ganar los combates, lo sabía. No cuando la adrenalina de la lucha combinada con lo que sea que le habían hecho para elevar su excitación febril - hasta que, al final de la batalla, se follaría cualquier cosa que se moviera. ¡La larga y dura práctica de las armas habían incluso cogido su ojo en ocasión!

Y esta contienda era peor. Por alguna razón, tuvieron audiencia. Y en ese público se encontraba un hombre diferente a cualquier otro que había visto.

¿Cómo sabía que era diferente? Vestía bien, en lo poco que llevaba.

Pantalones y una faja bordada con un cinturón era todo lo que había visto. Los pantalones parecía bien hechos y el cinturón destellaba con bordados de oro.

Pero su traje tradicional escaso no lo era - el hombre de pelo largo a su lado, con el patrón de estrella en explosión tatuado en su rostro, iba vestido de la misma manera. ¿Era su cabello? Era mucho más corto que cualquier otro hombre que había conocido entre los Raedjour hasta el momento. Recortado justo por encima de la línea de la fuerte mandíbula, era un alboroto de rizos blancos de color gris con un largo mechón ocultando un ojo.

No. No sabía lo que era, y se sentía frustrada que no haber podido distinguir más detalles desde su lugar en la arena por debajo del balcón por donde estaba mirando. Pero su presencia la había distraído, enfureciéndola y por desgracia, excitándola.

Se aferró a los cabellos de la persona que la follaba ahora. Ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre. No podía recordar si alguna vez se lo preguntó. Y de todo de lo que era consciente eran los ojos de otro mirando. Trató de rodar su amante sobre su espalda, con ganas de mostrarse frente a ese otro hombre, pero este gran estúpido la sujetaba hacia abajo. Gruñendo, rasguñó su espalda, pero eso, por supuesto, sólo lo estimulo.

Frustrada, volvió la cabeza y contuvo el aliento. _Él_ se había trasladado hacia adelante, con brazos musculosos apoyados en la baranda del balcón, los ojos fijos en ella. Llenó su mirada de él, pudiendo ver las características cinceladas y unos ojos que brillaban en un rojo suave. Su pequeña sonrisa era devastadora. Su mente se llenó con la imagen de ese enorme cuerpo en lugar del que estaba encima de ella, de las magras caderas golpeando a juego, su hermosa polla era la que entraba en su vientre.

La imagen la puso en marcha. Estalló en un grito, desgarrando la piel negra resistente de la espalda de su amante. Gritó, sujetándose para reforzar su mitad superior sobre sus antebrazos, dándole un mejor ángulo para que la martillara sin piedad. Pero ella no tuvo ninguna misericordia.

Agarró el fondo de arena, tratando de igualar su ritmo, cerró los ojos y lo reemplazó mentalmente con los otros.

"¿A cuántos de nosotros ha tenido?" Preguntó Emmet, todavía en trance mientras Garn llevaba a Rosalie a su segundo orgasmo. Vio el ligero temblor que pasó por la espalda del hombre y sabía el esfuerzo que le costaba no correrse.

_Mostrándose a su comandante_, Emmet pensó.

"Quince," dijo Carlisle. "Pero el primero, por recomendación de Edward."

Emmet asintió con la cabeza. Su segundo había recomendado a los hombres porque Emmet había sido... ¿qué? No podía recordarlo ahora.

"¿Es ella así con todos?", Preguntó Edward por él. Era el segundo de Emmet por una razón, a menudo le suministraba la información necesaria o hacía preguntas pertinentes mientras Emmet juntaba las piezas.

"Hasta donde yo sé," admitió Carlisle, dando un paso a la barandilla al lado Emmet. "No había visto nada antes como esto."

"La llaman el 'Hellcat1' por una buena razón," reflexionó Emmet.

Edward soltó un bufido. "Necesita que la pongan en su lugar."

Emmet sonrió, consciente de la preferencia de su teniente por una mujer sumisa. Emmet, sin embargo, anhelaba una buena pelea.

"Sí" suspiró Carlisle. "Está destinada al burdel si no encuentra su verdadera pareja."

Por alguna extraña razón, la declaración dejó hirviendo la sangre de Emmet.

Se imaginó esta Hellcat entre las mujeres del burdel, continuadamente dando la bienvenida a los hombres a su cama hasta que tropezara con su verdadera pareja o muriera.

Por debajo, Garn comenzó a bombear de nuevo. La mujer gemía debajo de él, exhausto, pero con claridad, todavía excitada. Garn hurgo en el cordón de su corpiño, soltando lo suficiente como para liberar una mama regordeta.

"La quiero," declaró Emmet mientras su hombre se encerraba sobre lo que parecía ser un pezón suculento.

Detrás de él, Edward y Carlisle se echaban un vistazo compartido. Aunque consciente de eso, Emmet los ignoró.

"¿De verdad? " preguntó Carlisle.

"De verdad."

"¿Y por qué, si puedo preguntar?"

La cuestión era benigna, pero la historia entre el comandante y el hechicero le daban un significado más profundo. Hace mucho tiempo, en la juventud de Emmet, Carlisle había tratado de convencer Emmet de ser su aprendiz. Una vez, Carlisle podría haber ayudado a Emmet a sacar las llamas de la magia de su interior. Pero Emmet se había negado. Había elegido en su lugar seguir los pasos de su padre, para convertirse en un guerrero para vencer a todos. En eso, tuvo un éxito admirable. Pero el rechazo se mantuvo entre ellos, agravado por el hecho de que el hermano menor de Emmet, Jasper, era uno de los más talentosos aprendices de Carlisle.

Emmet se enderezó, dirigió su mirada a la mujer intrigante con una increíble cantidad de ahínco. Encontró la roja mirada de Carlisle. "Porque quiero."

Los labios de Carlisle tiraron, pero no sonrió. "Ya tengo una lista de los hombres para ella después de Garn. Suministrada por su propio teniente. "

A su lado, Edward estaba quieto, familiarizado con la tensión entre los hombres.

"Sé eso." Emmet miró por encima del hombro del hechicero. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para estar junto a ella?"

A Carlisle le tomó un momento largo estudiar al hombre más joven. A decir verdad, admiraba a Emmet. Como su padre, él era un líder natural con cierto aplomo que hizo a sus hombres orgullosos de seguirlo. Al igual que su hermano, que tenía una racha traviesa, que lo metía en problemas con la misma frecuencia con la que producía ideas brillantes.

Por fin, Carlisle sonrió. "Considéralo hecho, comandante," dijo.

Emmet frunció el ceño. Detrás de él, la cabeza de Edward dio la vuelta en estado de shock ante la fácil capitulación. "¿Sin demandas? ¿Ni favores?" Preguntó Emmet.

La sonrisa de Carlisle creció. "Tal vez pueda pedir un favor en el futuro."

Emmet gruñó, un labio negro se rizo hasta tocar casi su nariz puntiaguda. "No me gusta deberte nada, Carlisle."

El hechicero ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Ciertamente podría ponerte al final de la lista." Estaba en su derecho. Sólo una persona tenía poder por encima de Carlisle en lo que mujeres humanas se tratara, y era el propio rey.

"Podría preguntarle a Valanth," sugirió Emmet.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros ante la mención del rey. Es bien sabido que él y el monarca no estaban en condiciones especialmente favorables.

También era bien sabido que uno de los guardias personales del rey, era Emmet. "Ciertamente puedes, Comandante. Pero mientras su majestad este en comunión con Rhae durante al menos otros quince días..." Él dejó su rastro de voz apagarse. El rey, cuando estaba en comunión con su diosa, podría no estar disponible por lunas a la fecha.

Muchos hombres bajo el mando de Emmet querían su oportunidad con la Hellcat.

Ella planteaba un reto interesante. Emmet no quería esperar hasta poder forzar la mano de Carlisle a través del rey. En verdad, no quería involucrar al rey para nada. Para que Valanth pudiera decidir tratar con ella el mismo, y las mujeres quedaban siempre _diferentes_ una vez que habían tenido al rey.

Emmet reflexionó un buen rato. A continuación, el cuerpo de Rosalie retumbó en un gemido que le reboto bajo su columna vertebral e hizo su polla contraerse.

La decisión fue tomada. "Hecho. Te debo un favor."

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza. "Me siento honrado, comandante."

**Dejen sus comentarios para saber si le esta gustando la historia **

**chao**

1 


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Esta vez, dos de los guardias descomunales la llevaron a otra serie de habitaciones. Salieron de la habitación donde había dormido durante sus días entre los hombres, y la llevaron por el largo y brillantemente iluminado pasillo.

En el otro extremo de la sala y a través de un patio de piedra al descubierto se veía la pequeña arena donde había discutido con sus últimos amantes. Pero sus guardias la llevaron más al fondo en lo que sólo podría describir como una torre. Aunque este término, bajo el cielo de piedra, parecía extraño.

En ocasiones, los hombres jóvenes se escurrían a hacer recados. Parecía que hacían la mayoría del trabajo de esclavos en la sociedad Raedjour, actuando como siervos para los hombres mayores. Todos los hombres, jóvenes y viejos, le habían prodigado miradas hambrientas a Rosalie en su tiempo disponible, quien con su abrigo de seda y botas de cuero suave, fingía ignorarlos, también ignorando la tirantez de sus pezones y la humedad de su entrepierna. Se estaba haciendo buena en eso.

Viajaron hasta arriba por dos tramos de escalera de caracol y por un pasillo alfombrado a una sólida puerta adornada con un diseño de telaraña siniestra. Uno de los guardias golpeo llamando a la puerta. Un momento después, un joven abrió, su pelo blanco liso recogido en una cola. Rosalie trató valientemente de no comerse con los ojos al joven de musculosos brazos que se extendían desde el chaleco de cuero abierto.

El joven dio un paso atrás, inclinándose ligeramente. Los guardias entraron a continuación, la condujeron rápidamente a través de una escasa, aunque bien equipada, sala principal con una segunda puerta. Ésta puerta la abrieron, empujándola para que entrara, y luego cerraron la puerta detrás de ella.

"Y buenas tardes para ustedes también," se quejó Rosalie mientras la cerradura sonaba. "O buenos días. O noches." Rodó sus ojos. No tenía ni idea de qué hora del día era, en este reino subterráneo, siempre era la noche más negra.

Miró por la habitación. Su ira se drenaba un poco mientras conseguía un buen vistazo a los muebles. Este último hombre tenía que ser más privilegiado que los que había visto hasta la fecha. La alcoba, para empezar, era casi el doble del tamaño de las dos habitaciones que le habían dado durante su tiempo con el Raedjour. Los apliques de la pared con velas de verdad en vez de antorchas iluminaba la habitación, junto con un alegre fuego en una chimenea tallada.

Caras alfombras tejidas estaba dispersas en una superficie limpia de piedra lisa. Cuatro baúles de ropa se alineaban a lo largo de una pared. Una mesa cerca de la puerta se extendía con lo que olía a deliciosa comida, todo cubierto con telas de lino o rodeada de soperas brillantes de peltre. Una plataforma acolchada, que se suponía hacia de cama, dominaba una pared, con montones de almohadas y pieles sedosas. No mantas. No que fueran necesarias ya que la temperatura de la habitación era bastante cómoda.

Las dudas crisparon la espina de Rosalie. Hasta la fecha, la sala en que ella y Gala había hablado con Esme en esa primera noche fatídica era la mejor que había visto nunca. No sabía qué sentir o hacer.

A un lado, casi oculta por los ornamentados biombos, vio artilugios que llenaban de dudas su mente. Una elevada X tenía un propósito evidente, con cadenas colgando de anillos en ambos extremos superior e inferior de la X. Un pequeño artilugio se contraponía junto a él, con los anillos y las cadenas colgando de manera similar en lugares estratégicos. Sospechando, Rosalie regresó a la cama y levantó una de las pieles para conseguir una mirada a un lado de la cama. Sí. Habían puesto anillos ahí también.

Frunció el ceño. Cada uno de los Raedjour a los que había sido dada, la habían obligado en un momento u otro, por lo general cuando estaban cansados físicamente a sujetarla. No estaba dispuesta a admitir que lo había disfrutado. Lo maravilloso había sido dar rienda suelta a toda su ira, a despotricar, maldecir, y aún así ser tomada.

No. No lo admitiría.

La puerta cerrada sonó y la madera pesada se balanceaba en silencio. Giró solo su cabeza y encolerizada dio una mueca desdeñosa, preparada para comenzar la siguiente batalla.

Entró... ¡él!

Se quedó inmóvil, la reacción instintiva de la presa al depredador. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras se acercaba al umbral, después, tranquilamente cerró la puerta tras él.

Era aún más sorprendente de cerca. Desde el balcón, se veía magnífico. De cerca, era de una siniestra belleza en movimiento. Era más alto que cualquier Raedjour que hubiera conocido, fácilmente más de siete pies si tuviera que adivinar, y cada pulgada de él era puro músculo. Suaves botas de cuero negro cubriendo sus pies, marcando el final de sus piernas que subían dentro del pantalón flojo de lino. Una faja de seda bordada sobre la herida de una cintura imposiblemente delgada. Un desnudo abdomen esculpido surgía de esa faja, abanicando un pecho enormemente amplio. El mismo diseño de telaraña siniestra que había visto en la puerta exterior de la suite estaba grabado en uno de esos curiosos tatuajes blancos a través de sus pectorales musculosos. Brazos que se hinchaban mientas los cruzaba casualmente sobre el pecho. Su cuello largo sostenía una cara de placeres impíos, prometidos por la curva llena de sus negros labios e inclinando libertinamente sus cejas de nieve blancas. Su cabello blanco estaba cortado mucho más corto que cualquier otro hombre que había visto entre los Raedjour, los rizos desenfrenados blanco-gris apenas llegaban a su barbilla.

Una espesa melena le caía sobre su ojo derecho, pero no para ocultar el rojo ardiente del oscuro iris.

Rojos. Poder. Había aprendido un poco durante su tiempo en el Raedjour, y un chisme que era que el que más rojos tenía los ojos, más poder mágico tenía. Los ojos de Carlisle realmente brillaban de color rojo brillante.

Uno de sus aprendices a quien había visto era claramente rojo. Pero los ojos de este hombre ardían como fuego almacenado a la espera de entrar en erupción.

Esperó, leyéndola detenidamente mientras obviamente ella lo hacía con él.

Tenía que ser una especie de señor, si había en el Raedjour cosas así. Las habitaciones, podía sólo concluir, eran suyas, junto con los atavíos suntuosos.

Por último, habló. "Rosalie."

Ella se estremeció. El tono profundo vibraba en su vientre, haciendo algo romperse y derretirse en su ingle.

"Soy Emmet," se presentó, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Bienvenida a mi hogar."

Ella se burló. "Esta no es mi elección."

Se encogió de hombros, con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza. "Es verdad. Pero tal vez podemos hacerlo agradable."

"No lo creo."

"¿No lo crees?" Le preguntó, sin preocuparse. Dio un paso hacia la mesa de la comida y levantó una tapa de la sopera. "¿Tienes hambre? ¿Tienes sed?"

"No."

De todos modos, fue a una mesa cercana y cogió una botella de vino suave que bebían en lugar de agua. "¿Necesitas usar las instalaciones?" Preguntó, señalando hacia una puerta entreabierta que adivinaba que conducía a una letrina privada.

Detuvo su negación inmediata, dándose cuenta de que probablemente era una mala idea. "Sí."

Con un gesto, indicó que debía proceder.

Bordeó la plataforma de la cama y entró en la habitación un tanto fría, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Una vez dentro, tomó un momento para recobrar el aliento y tratar que su corazón siguiera latiendo. Tenía que estar en silencio. Su oído era mejor que cualquier otra criatura de la que hubiera oído contar.

Se lavó la cara con el agua fría que corría de un flujo constante de un agujero en la pared en un recipiente con un desagüe, y tiró de su cabello en una cola. Se quedó paralizada al verse a sí misma en el disco reflejado en la pared. ¿Era la mala iluminación de la habitación, o era su cabello un tono más claro de café? Dulce Madre de todos nosotros, ¿estaba cambiando?

Ese hecho la hacía querer escapar más que cualquier cosa, por lo que salió de la habitación.

El se sentó en lo que parecía ser una cómoda silla cubierta con una espalda baja. Una pierna larga fue colocada atravesado de lado, y ella ahogó un gemido, la posición apretaba su pantalón oscuro de manera que mostraba un bulto impresionante entre sus muslos.

Él sonrió, lo que le dijo que su reacción había sido visible. Erizada, pisoteó hacia la mesa y se sirvió un poco de vino. Se quedó en silencio cuando ella se lo terminó.

¿No iba a decir nada? ¿A hacer nada? Todos sus amantes anteriores habían comenzado los juegos sexuales de inmediato, ansiosos por meter la polla en cualquier orificio disponible.

Cuando se volvió para enfrentarlo otra vez, lo sorprendió en otra lectura lenta de su cuerpo casi desnudo. Se había acostumbrado a las miradas como esas en las últimas semanas pero no podía entender por qué su mirada era táctil. ¿Podría tocarla solo con magia?

Por último, se levantó. "¿Has descansado bien?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Tan bien como un prisionero puede esperar."

Su mirada creció inexplicablemente afilada. "¿Has sido maltratada?"

"¿Cómo llamarías a estar atada, maltratada y violada en repetidas ocasiones?"

"¿Violada?" Preguntó con suavidad.

"Fui tomada en contra de mi voluntad."

La pequeña sonrisa la dejó sin respiración. "¿En contra de tu voluntad? ¿Tu cuerpo no estaba mojado con tus dulces jugos, y preparada para la invasión? ¿Hubo ocasiones en las que no pediste por más?"

Frunciendo el ceño, se apartó de él, incapaz de pensar coherentemente mientras bebía la vista de él. "El hechizo me hizo quererlos."

"No, Rosalie. El hechizo desapareció hace mucho tiempo."

"Entonces algo me hizo quererlos. Nunca he sido tan... Nunca he querido a hombres así."

"Hmm. Tampoco habías estado con un Raedjour. Te han dicho que fuimos creados solo para el placer de una diosa."

"¡Sí!" Siseó ella.

Él se rió entre dientes. "La mayoría de las mujeres ven esto como una ventaja."

"Yo no soy la mayoría de las mujeres."

"En eso, estoy de acuerdo."

**Dejen sus comentarios para saber si le esta gustando la historia **

**chao**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, cara caliente y el cuerpo aún más caliente.

Cruzó la habitación a otra mesa. Buscando por debajo, retiró una espada envainada. Su respiración se contuvo mientras se volvía a su rostro. Conocía esa espada. ¡Era suya!

Hábilmente, señaló a la hoja, blandiéndola en la luz. Por su tamaño, parecía ridículamente pequeña en su mano ancha. Cortó el aire dos veces, luego asintió con la cabeza mientras re-enfundo la hoja. "El arma de un profesional. ¿La has seleccionado?"

Sabía que él era un guerrero entrenado sólo por la facilidad con la que sostenía la hoja. Asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien hecho. Me imagino que habría sido muy costosa."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Él sonrió. "Hemos nacido de seres humanos, recuerda. La mayoría venimos de madres amorosas y maestros. Aprendemos mucho acerca de su mundo, a pesar de la ausencia de él. ¿Cómo cree que todos aprendemos el lenguaje común?"

"Qué conveniente." dijo sarcástica.

"No. Pero lo manejamos."

Para su sorpresa, de repente le lanzó la espada envainada. La cogió con apenas un pensamiento, su mano fue instantáneamente a la empuñadura. Él asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba desarmado, vestido sólo con botas, pantalones y un cinturón.

Su sonrisa se amplió. "Ataca."

Su sentido del honor peleaba contra su necesidad de atacar.

"Estás desarmado."

Sus ojos parpadearon caídos, aumentando su parecido a brasas encendidas. "¿Lo estoy?"

Hizo una pausa. La mayoría de los combatientes calificados llevaban armas ocultas. No le sorprendería que este lo hiciera.

"Ataca," le pidió de nuevo.

Todavía vaciló. "¿Por qué?"

Una ceja se arqueó. "Para usarla, por supuesto."

"No soy, obviamente, de tu calibre."

Eso pareció enfurecerlo. "¿Eso te detiene? Incluso el mejor de nosotros comete errores. Podrías tener suerte."

"Estoy casi desnuda." Extendió su mano hacia abajo, en su muslo, sobre la envoltura sedosa.

"Me di cuenta."

"No puedo pelear muy bien cuando estoy desnuda."

Frunció el ceño. "¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué importa cómo te vistas? Tus enemigos rara vez van a esperar el momento oportuno para atacar."

Se erizó, escuchando con su tono, las voces de su padre y hermanos. Se habían burlado de ella por querer aprender a usar la espada, pero cuando finalmente le enseñaron, su aprendizaje había sido largo y frustrante.

"No me haría ningún bien tratar de pelear," afirmó. "Eres una cabeza más alto que yo y dos veces más ancho." No sabía por qué estaba renuente a luchar contra este. Con los otros, teniendo cualquier tipo de arma, aunque fuera falsa, había estallado como un puma enojado. Pero ahora, con su propia afilada arma, se sentía incómoda.

Todos los deseos ardientes se drenaron en sus ojos mientras se enderezaba en toda su altura, considerablemente alto, y reflejando toda su postura. "Lamentable," se burló él. "Yo había pensado que tenías más fuego que esto."

"¡No te atrevas a tratarme con condescendencia!" Escupió, apretando el puño forrado en piel de su espada. "No es en mi habilidad en la que veo falta, es en mi ventaja."

"¿Y sólo luchas cuando tienes ventaja? ¿Cómo es que todavía estás viva?"

"No hay manera posible que pueda ganar."

"Ah." La fulminó y apostaría que estaba realmente enojado. "Entonces, tu mereces ser follada como la víctima que eres."

Gritando, atacó. Cortó a través del aire a medida que avanzaba, se movió a un lado, más rápido que un gato. Se las arregló para desviar la espada, pero una gran mano agarró su muñeca en un bloqueo sólido, sacudió su brazo deteniéndolo. Gruñendo, trató de patearlo, sólo para enredar la pierna con la suya. En un movimiento sencillo, devolvió su pie por detrás y ella cayó a la alfombra, su espada en las manos de él.

Se abrazo a sí misma, sabiendo que podía matarla con facilidad, pero también sabiendo que matarla no era lo que pretendía. Se quedó mirando la longitud increíble de su cuerpo, a su rostro sonriente. Expertamente, le devolvió su espada, extendiéndole la empuñadura. Gruñendo, se la arrebató, irritada cuando lo soltó con un pequeñísimo corte.

"¿Otra vez?" Preguntó suavemente, dando un paso atrás, sin ofrecerse a ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Cortó a sus pies, segura de que podría haber perjudicado a un hombre que fuese menos rápido que éste. Pero él sólo se rió, saltando por encima del cuchillo.

Se subió en cuclillas, pensando. Sabía que era un acto, un dispositivo para desgastarla. Había aprendido que cualquier esfuerzo causaba al Raedjour a supurar más de ese aceite lubricante de su piel.

"¿Es el aceite de su piel?" Le preguntó casi conversacionalmente mientras volaban en círculos entre sí.

Él arqueó una sonrisa. "¿El aceite?"

"El aceite que sudas. Eso es lo que produce la atracción, ¿no es así?"

Su sonrisa irritaba. "Eso es parte de ello."

"¿Cuál es la otra parte? ¿Un hechizo?" Le lanzó.

Eludió, batiendo fuera la espada con su mano desnuda. "¿No puede ser natural atracción sexual?"

"Nada acerca de su raza es natural."

Cortar. Parar. Rebanada. Parar. ¡Zas! Él la tomó del brazo mientras ella se extendió un poco excesivamente y utilizó su propio impulso para dar un tirón al pasarlo. Sus dedos quedaron atrapados en su abrigo y se aflojó el nudo en su hombro. Cuando se volvió para enfrentarlo, su ropa se deslizo hacia abajo lo suficiente para exponer una mama. Su interés llameó, y utilizó la fracción de segundo para atacar. Se recuperó casi de inmediato, pero la duda fue suficiente que se las arreglara para lograr cortar a través de su vientre.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirando con frustrado asombro. La hoja era fuerte, el corte era sólido, pero no dejó más que un pequeño rasguño superficial sobre aquella piel de obsiRosalie que brillaba. Sabía que su propias uñas no podían extraer la sangre, pero había estado segura que una espada podía abrirlo.

Sonrió a su consternación, dibujando un largo dedo a lo largo de la línea que habían abierto los intestinos de un hombre humano. "Empuja, no cortes," le aconsejó con calma.

Todavía tambaleando, perdió su postura alistada y simplemente lo miró con asombro. "¿Son todos ustedes así?"

Asintió con la cabeza. "También lo serás después del cambio."

Sus fosas nasales llamearon sobre su resoplido. "No voy a cambiar."

"Vas a cambiar."

Su ira se levantó otra vez y atacó. Jugaron ese juego durante bastante tiempo, cruzando por la habitación, rodando sobre la plataforma de la cama, tirando al suelo la mesa con comida. El daño a sus posesiones no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Él se deleitaba en su combate, incluso, ofreció sugerencias útiles. Lo cual la enfureció aún más.

Y era solo un juego. Si no lo había adivinado antes, lo sabía ahora. A pesar de que ahora era cuidadoso de empujarla, continuó evadiendo y haciéndola mejorar en cada turno. Muy pronto, le despojó de su abrigo mientras luchaba desnuda excepto por las botas blandas, que le cubrían los pies.

Se estaba cansado, sus pulmones trabajando, su sangre bombeando. Una vez, la cogió en casi un abrazo, haciendo que su espalda se deslizara contra su duro y plano pecho y sus senos se aplastaron en su contra. Por último, en un abrazo tal, torció la hoja de su mano y lo arrojó a un lado.

"Basta," declaró, la liberó con un empujón que la hizo extenderse al revés sobre la plataforma de la cama. Se quedó boca abajo, respirando con dificultad mientras cerraba miradas con él. Había sentido su erección acampando sus pantalones. Sintiéndolo y deseándolo desesperadamente, aunque no expresara esto en voz alta.

Pero él se quedó de pie entre sus muslos abiertos, las manos en las caderas magras mientras acariciaba su piel desnuda con la mirada.

"¿Quieres que te folle?" Preguntó.

Parpadeó, sorprendida por la pregunta. Sus otros amantes habían esperado hasta que estuviera caliente y lista, pero ninguno le había preguntado.

"No," se oyó a si misma mentir.

Él sonrió, asintió y dio un paso atrás. "Que así sea."

Su mandíbula se dejo caer cuando lo vio volverse hacia la puerta. Hizo una pausa sólo para sacar su espada y sable, envainando la espada al salir.

Echo una última mirada mientras estaba parado en la puerta abierta.

Permaneciendo en la misma posición que la había dejado, demasiado sorprendida para moverse. "Voy a enviar a Jarak a limpiar el desorden más tarde. Que duermas bien, mi dulce."

Y se marchó.

Rosalie despertó de un profundo sueño, cuando un joven entró en la habitación con una bandeja. Tenía que haber entrado mientras dormía, porque el desorden de la noche anterior se había ido. La bandeja que llevaba apoyada contenía una comida ligera que la Raedjour parecía favorecer al principio de su "_día_".

Ella miraba en silencio desde la pila de almohadas y pieles. Era el mismo joven que había abierto la puerta cuando los guardias la habían acompañado a las habitaciones de Emmet, por lo que debía ser el sirviente personal de Emmet. Tenía el pelo largo y lacio, atado con una correa de simple cuero en la base de un cuello agraciado. Su chaleco de cuero estaba atado flojamente encima de su pecho desnudo, pantalones de cuero que amorosamente abrazaban sus músculos que algún día podrían ser tan pronunciados como los de su amo.

"¿Están todos ustedes construidos como sementales? " Ella suspiró.

Él dio un salto y se volvió a su rostro. Afortunadamente, él ya había puesto la bandeja y su contenido sobre la mesa. "Señora" dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza con respeto. "No me había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta."

Ella se sentó, consciente de su desnudez, pero permitiendo que la manta de piel flexible cayera sobre su cintura. Fiel a su formación, su mirada descendió a sus senos, pero ella le dio mucho crédito por retrocederla rápidamente hacia su rostro.

"¿Es usted un sirviente?" Le preguntó con valentía.

Él asintió. "Sí, soy el escudero del Comandante Emmet."

Ella entrecerró los ojos. ¿Puedo preguntarle cuántos años tienes? "

El fantasma de una sonrisa lo hizo parecer aún más joven. Si su piel no fuera negra como el carbón, ella juraría que se sonrojaba. "Ciento ochenta y siete ciclos, señora."

Ella parpadeó. "¿Disculpa?"

Él sonrió. "Los seres humanos no envejecen como nosotros. Envejecemos cerca de diez veces más lento que ustedes".

"¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre...? Oh, cierto. Madres humanas".

Sonrió y giró la bandeja para exponer la comida mientras la mente de ella daba vueltas.

"Para mí", suspiró ella, permitiendo a sus ojos vagar sobre su bien formado trasero. "Había escuchado de otras razas que eran como ustedes; yo solamente nunca..." Ella frunció el ceño.

"¿Cuántos años tiene... el Comandante Emmet?"

"No estoy seguro exactamente, pero sé que es más de quinientos."

Rosalie se sentó en silencio, aturdida. Tomando este silencio como indicio que ella había terminado de hablar, el joven terminó de arreglar la bandeja y le deseó una buena noche cuando salía de la habitación.

Sí, ella había oído hablar de los demás seres. Elfos y los Sirénidos se dice que viven más tiempo que los seres humanos. Pero nunca había conocido personalmente a ninguno. Hasta ahora, al parecer. La duración de su vida la asombraba. Su abuela era el más antiguo ser humano que Rosalie había conocido, y con ochenta años ella era una simple chica en comparación con el joven con el que Rosalie acababa de hablar.

Abrumada, Rosalie se hundió en las pieles. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué esta raza con tan larga vida necesitaba seres humanos para procrear? ¿Cómo una raza mágica no ha podido conseguir otros medios para reproducirse? No se trataba de nuevas preguntas para ella, pero aún no encontraba las respuestas adecuadas.

Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó y se dirigió a la bandeja. Mientras comía, su mente se volvió hacia temas menos filosóficos. ¿Por qué Emmet no la había follado? Ella sabía que él pensaba que este era su derecho. Todos los demás lo hicieron. ¿Por qué había dudado? Hubo un hombre que había preferido, al parecer, ver su semilla regada en su vientre en vez de dentro de su coño, pero incluso él a veces se deslizaba dentro de ella. ¿Por qué no el Comandante?

Comandante. Sí, eso sonaba definitivamente importante. Se preguntó lo que el término significa para ellos. ¿Él comandaba un ejército? Si era así, ¿qué tan grande? ¿Cuántos Raedjours había allí?

Ella no pudo responder esas las preguntas antes de terminar de comer. Vagó un poco por la amplia habitación. Por último aburrida, se acurrucó en el montículo de almohadas y pieles en la plataforma de la cama y se durmió por el resto del día.

Cuando se despertó, él estaba allí. Tendido de nuevo en la cubierta de la silla, mirándola sin hacer nada mientras se masturbaba. ¡Estaba desnudo! Ella miraba fijamente la longitud magnífica que él acariciaba. Elegante y largo, estaba vivo en la mano. El único ojo estaba húmedo y tenía la mirada fija en ella.

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Pura lujuria pulsaba en el rojo debajo de sus aparentemente soñolientos párpados. Lentamente, él sonrió. "Buenas noches, dulzura ¿Sientes dolor después de nuestro ejercicio de anoche?"

Ella lo sentía, pero no lo admitiría. No dijo nada.

Él ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente a un lado, luego se encogió de hombros. Al igual que un gran gato perezoso, se empujó desde su asiento. En su camino hacia ella, tomó de encima de la mesa que estaba junto a él, un par de correas para las muñecas y tobillos.

A la vista de eso, ella se revolvió desde las almohadas, un grito de protesta salió de sus labios. Rápido como un relámpago, él estaba con ella. Ella mordió y arañó en vano ya que la arrastraba al banco acolchado al otro lado de la habitación. A horcajadas sobre su vientre, él hizo un breve trabajo al abrochar las correas alrededor de cada muñeca para luego conectarlas a las cadenas asegurándolas en los aros a los lados de la banca. Ella lo maldijo, luchando por hacer caso omiso de la caricia burlona de sus bolas sin pelo, calientes y suaves contra su vientre. Ella trató también de ignorar la erección que con sus meneos en ocasiones tocaba sus pechos mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

Una vez que las muñecas estaban seguras, rápidamente él cambió su posición, lo que favoreció que ella tuviera una excelente vista de sus nalgas apretadas y negras, mientras él luchaba para contener sus piernas. Ella gritó su furia enfocada en él y más en sí misma. En sí misma, porque quería más que nada lamer el camino del contorno de su dura espalda hasta poder tomar un satisfactorio bocado de ese culo delicioso.

Por fin, estaba amarrada, y él se apeó para admirar su obra. Tiras de grueso cuero rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos, cada uno enganchado a una cadena. Las cadenas se tensaban lo suficiente para mantener su extensión sobre el banco.

El brillo de alegría en sus ardientes ojos rojos era inconfundible.

"¿Cómoda?"

"¡Maldito seas!" Escupió. "¡No te quiero en mi cuerpo!"

Se detuvo ante eso, frotando el ligero rasguño que ella había logrado hacerle en el pecho, justo debajo de su tatuaje. "¿No?"

"No"

Se sentó junto a ella, deslizando una mano por el vientre y por el interior de su muslo. Deliberadamente bordeando su coño, que lloraba por él, a pesar de sus palabras.

"¿Está segura de eso, dulzura?"

"Sí. Algo me hace desearte. Sé que no puedo negarlo. Pero yo no te quiero", ella fue enfática al hacer la distinción.

Él se inclinó, bajando la cara a la suya. A ella le tomó un esfuerzo increíble volver la cara a un lado y negar su beso. Sin inmutarse, él puso sus labios cual toque de mariposa en la sien, su aliento suavemente enviaba ráfagas a su cabello. "¿El deseo no significa que me quieres, dulzura?"

Ella expulso un suspiro, furiosa de que esto la sacudiera. "No"

Él entendía muy bien. Lanzó un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer a su lado, su rostro por encima de su vientre. "Piedad", reflexionó él, inclinándose hacia adelante para simplemente respirar en su piel sensible. "Porque yo amaría más que nada follarte".

"Adelante. Es obvio que yo no puedo detenerte".

Él la ignoró, intrigado por la forma en que su piel tembló bajo su cálido aliento. Ella tragó un gemido cuando él le tocó la piel con la lengua, probándola.

"Sabrosa", murmuró, lamiéndola otra vez. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, lo único que hizo fue lamer su vientre, mordisquear sus curvas y chupar suavemente el temblor de su piel. Él no subió de la tierna piel debajo de sus pechos y no bajó a la parte inferior de la línea de la ingle justo debajo de su vientre.

Al fin, él se movió, colocándose entre sus piernas, luego repitió la maravillosa tortura en cada pulgada de sus piernas, prestando especial atención al pliegue entre las piernas y la ingle, sin tocar ninguno de sus sensibles tejidos mojados. Incluso amamantó cada uno de los dedos de sus pies, obligándola a luchar contra un gemido cuando imaginó su boca caliente en otras partes más sensibles de su anatomía.

Ella era un desastre temblando todo el tiempo, él subió por su cuerpo prestando gran atención a sus brazos. Ella se quedó mirando la pared detrás de su cabeza, disponiéndose a no sentir. Disponiendo a su cuerpo para no responder, pero eso fue imposible. Tenía la piel hipersensible, y sus extrañas atenciones la hicieron consciente de zonas erógenas que no se había dado cuenta que tenía.

Apoyado en cuatro patas encima de ella, manteniendo la fiera erección de su polla sin hacer contacto con ella, él lamió la piel por encima de sus pechos subiendo hasta su cuello. Se recreaba en la curva de su mandíbula y pasó gran cantidad de tiempo detrás de sus dos orejas. Regresó a su cuello, eligiendo un punto sensible para chupar. Duro. Para su extrema humillación, ella se corrió, un clímax suavemente acentuado que la dejó con ganas de más.

"Mmm", ronroneó, levantando la cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara.

Sonrojada, volvió sus cristalinos ojos hacia él, con los labios entreabiertos.

"¿Quieres que te folle, dulzura?", le preguntó como había hecho la noche anterior, mordiéndola en su obstinado mentón.

"No", la respuesta llegó en un suspiro que hablaba exactamente de lo contrario. Ella estaba aún un poco sorprendida al escucharse a sí misma.

Con un gemido, él se enderezó y se subió encima. Ella toco fondo, la decepción estaba en su vientre cuando él liberó sus ataduras y, al igual que la noche anterior y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando llegó, él se volvió a ella para lanzarle una sonrisa descarada, entonces se fue.

Tan pronto como la cerradura hizo clic, dos de los dedos de Rosalie fueron al túnel de su coño hasta donde podían llegar. No era extraño para ella darse placer, desesperadamente frotó la palma de la mano contra su clítoris. En cuestión de segundos, se corrió con fuerza contra su mano, un largo, retumbante orgasmo que hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara.

Pero solamente ayudó un poco. Aún temblando, se recostó en el banco y cerró los ojos. Como si estuviera con ella de nuevo, podía sentir cada tortuosa lamida.

Emmet apoyó la espalda contra la puerta de la cámara, los ojos cerrados mientras saboreaba el sonido de los últimos suaves quejidos de su orgasmo.

En su mente, la mano de ella, que él sabía usaba para darse placer a sí misma, era reemplazada por la de él, se imaginó toda la longitud de su polla dura como roca incrustada en las dulce húmedas profundidades de su cuerpo mientras sacudía el final de su clímax. Sonrió ante la dulce tortura, prometiéndose a sí mismo que antes de que los nueve días hubieran terminado, él podría sentir eso.

Suspirando suavemente, abrió los ojos para ver que Jarak lo observaba. El joven estaba junto a la puerta exterior de la cámara cinco de la suite de Emmet. La mirada de Jarak de color negro azulado se encontró con la de su maestro, luego bajó sugestivamente a la entrepierna de Emmet antes de regresar a la cara de Emmet. Emmet sonrió, lo que el joven tomó como una orden.

"Aquí no." Emmet detuvo a Jarak antes de que llegara a él. Gimiendo, Emmet empujó la puerta y cruzó la sala principal a la otra habitación. A pesar de que no creía que sus oídos fueran lo suficientemente aguzados para escucharlos desde su habitación, Emmet no quería correr el riesgo. Hasta que ella le perteneciera, había ciertos aspectos de la sociedad Raedjour que él no estaba dispuesto a divulgar. Los seres humanos tenían ideas extrañas, donde ciertas prácticas sexuales eran complicadas.

Emmet se sentó en su silla favorita, frente a Jarak, quien se arrodilló ante él. El joven vaciló en las rodillas de su amo.

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Siempre", respondió de inmediato Emmet. La educación final de Jarak era una responsabilidad que se tomaba en serio.

"¿Por qué no la toma?"

Emmet sonrió. Recostado en su silla, se frotó su propia polla. "Yo podría. Quiero. Pero tengo que esperar".

Jarak vió la mano de Emmet, lamiéndose los labios, pero, evidentemente, estaba confuso todavía. "¿Por qué?"

"Si sólo la tomara, le daría la excusa para despedirme. Al igual que a los demás. "

A Jarak la mirada se le iluminó. "¿Por lo tanto, al no follársela, usted es diferente?"

Emmet asintió, liberando su polla y rodando un poco sus caderas hacia delante en silenciosa solicitud. Obediente, Jarak asintió con la cabeza. Pero antes de que él inclinara la cabeza, una vez más, su mirada se encontró con la de su maestro. "Espero que usted triunfe", dijo, con una rara determinación en su mirada. "Ella le conviene."

Emmet habría respondido, pero Jarak inclinó su cabeza y su cálida y oscura boca se cerró sobre la cabeza de la polla de Emmet. Gimiendo, clavó los dedos en el elegante pelo blanco de Jarak, urgiéndolo. A pesar del control de hierro que Emmet ejercía sobre su cuerpo, su polla protestó por la humillación de los últimos dos días. Quería a Rosalie. Quería lanzarse sobre su coño y que lo recibiera oprimiéndolo, porque sabía que iban a ser apretadas sus dulces paredes. La capaz boca de Jarak era agradable, y normalmente más que suficiente para su liberación, pero incluso cuando la polla de Emmet se sacudió hasta el fondo de la apretada garganta de Jarak, Emmet reconoció que ni él ni su polla se mostraban satisfechos.

Ahora estaba optimista por el hecho de lo que había guardado hasta ahora para sí mismo. Sus poderes latentes a veces le daban la intuición, la intuición que su hermano Jasper le advirtió que no pasara por alto. Y está molesta intuición le dijo en términos inequívocos que la mujer en la otra habitación era su verdadera pareja.

**Gracias por sus comentarios y Dejen sus comentarios para saber si le esta gustando la historia **

**chao**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

El tercer día, trajo su espada. Lucharon otra vez, y ella perdió. Esta vez terminó atada a una X, con los brazos colgando de cadenas asegurados sobre sus hombros y las piernas abiertas a las dos patas de la X.

"Vas a obtener un corsé de cuero", dijo con una voz retumbante que la acariciaba desde el interior. "Sí. Una vez que te dome, te voy a vestir toda en cuero. Pero entonces será blanco, para contrastar con tu piel negra y hermosa."

"No me vas a dominar", le aseguró, mirándolo con sus ojos como dagas.

Él se limitó a sonreír, con los dedos detrás de los rizos apretados que protegían a su sexo. "Dulce, ya estás domesticada. Simplemente aun no lo sabes."

"Arrogante hijo de puta", le espetó. ¿Es eso un rasgo racial? "

Él sonrió, pellizcando uno de sus pezones. "¿La arrogancia? No. No más que los seres humanos." Le pellizcó un pezón lo suficiente como para arrebatarle un grito de asombro a ella. "Yo simplemente tengo un exceso".

"Me di cuenta."

Él se rió entre dientes, deslizando sus dedos por debajo de sus pechos para acariciar la piel caliente y sensible.

Ella preguntó, de repente dejando salir las preguntas que se había negado antes, "¿De dónde vienes?"

"¿Yo personalmente, o mi raza?"

"Su raza".

"Creí que habías oído la historia"

"Dímela otra vez."

"¿Has oído hablar de la diosa Rhae?"

"No."

Se encogió de hombros, todavía distraído por sus pechos. "No esperaba que lo hubieras hecho. Parece que sólo lo sabemos nosotros. Al menos por ese nombre. Se dice que fue ella quien nos ha creado, una raza de consortes. "

"¿Consortes?" Nadie había utilizado ese término en particular antes".

Él sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante para rozar la mejilla con sus labios.

"Eso es lo que Raedjour significa: _consortes de RHAE_. Hemos sido creados como sus juguetes para follar." Ella se estremeció. Había oído esto de boca de Esme, pero la forma en que él lo dijo lo hizo todo más real.

"¿Es sólo leyenda?" En sus viajes, ella y Gala habían visto la evidencia de los dioses a través de una serie de maravillas, pero había todavía muchas pruebas a encontrar una carrera con tales vínculos directos con su deidad patrona.

"En realidad, no. Es un hecho. Al menos eso es lo que nuestros reyes nos han dicho, y están en contacto directo con RHAE. Son sumos sacerdotes, si lo quieres poner así. "

"Ellos podrían estar mintiendo."

Un destello de ira fue sofocado rápidamente. "No creo que lo estén."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

Sus manos estaban ocupadas, incitando el fuego en su piel con caricias de luz, pero continuó para aplacar su curiosidad. "Cuando los dioses dejaron el mundo, RHAE se vio obligada a abandonarnos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado un hecho importante acerca de nosotros - no había ninguna mujer." Se inclinó de nuevo hacia adelante para besar su cuerpo, sin inmutarse por el hecho de que ella trató de evitarlo.

"¿Así que ahora ustedes secuestran y violan inocentes mujeres humanas? Ella pregunto. Mientras él daba vueltas al lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola temblar.

"¿Se sigue usando ese título?"

"¿Qué?"

" 'Violación' Una palabra tan fea."

"¿Qué titulo usarías?"

Su boca se deslizó sensualmente por su cuello a pellizcar suavemente la parte superior de su hombro y la marca que había dejado la noche anterior.

"Dulce, has disfrutado de lo qué te he hecho. No te he dado dolor y si te lo he dado ha ido mano a mano con el placer. "

"He sido atada, encadenada y llevada en contra de mi voluntad", protestó ella, haciendo sonar sus ataduras para hacer valer su punto.

Su boca continuó bajando, ahora en la parte superior de un pecho. "Y te ves hermosa. Tus ojos brillantes, tu cuerpo tenso por los lazos" mordió la parte superior de su pecho. "Tu ha disfrutado estando ATADA".

Ella sabía que él tenía razón. Eso solo aumento su malestar.

Ella se retorcía.

"¡Que te jodan!"

"A su debido tiempo", prometió, por último llego a su pezón. Desde su gran estatura, estaba doblado para llegar a ella porque media casi el doble, pero él no parecía importarle en absoluto mientras veía como su lengua caliente, negra la lamia.

"Además" continuó conversando como si nada, mientras su aliento le llegaba como una nube, "Nos gusta pensar que damos algo a cambio."

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando súbitamente capturó la yema dura de su pezón y chupó rigurosamente. Le tomó un momento pensar, al ver como él alternativamente lavaba y mordía un poco la punta de su pecho.

"No está bien" Al fin pudo decir.

"¿Hmmm?", Volvió a preguntar, cambiando al otro pecho.

"No tengo una elección."

"Mmm", murmuro de acuerdo. Pasó un momento glorioso mientras él se amamantaba antes de que se enderezara para encontrarse con su mirada vidriosa. Apoyó los brazos largos, de gran alcance en la cruz justo encima de ella, su enorme cuerpo casi colgando de su frente como un manto de oscuridad. "No del todo justo, estoy de acuerdo. Pero hemos nacido con el instinto natural de procrear. Como sólo tenemos un camino, lo que hacemos lo hacemos Bien. "

"Yo no pedí esto", insistió.

Una gran mano descendía para acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Su barbilla.

"Te he dado la opción, dulce. ¿No te he preguntado antes de tomarte? ¿Acaso no me contuve cuando te me has negado? ".

Lo había hecho. Él, por sí solo. Los otros habían esperado sólo por los signos físicos de la aceptación o la sometían a sus demandas frustradas. Éste le pidió permiso. Éste, que probablemente tenía más influencia que ninguno de los demás juntos.

Ella eludió la pregunta. "¿Me mantendrás en la esclavitud el resto de mi vida?" Preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia su pecho de nuevo.

Levantó la vista con un brillo diabólico en su mirada. "Sólo si eso es lo que deseas, mi dulce."

"¡Maldita sea! Gruñó ella, retorciéndose y luchando contra sus ataduras, lo que sabía era un débil intento de mantener su pecho lejos de sus atenciones diabólicas. Él se rió entre dientes y le permitió pelear, viendo el rebote de los pechos y luego enfureciéndola aún más por como sus pechos lo tentaban.

"Eres realmente hermosa, Rosalie ", reflexionó. "Sobre todo cuando estas furiosa."

"Monstruos, todos ustedes", gritó, jalando sus ataduras. "Monstruos perversos."

Se alejó, mientras ella luchaba, tranquilamente fue a la mesa para servirse una copa. Ella notó a regañadientes la erección enorme que se balanceaba a lo largo delante de él. Su control fue sorprendente para no quedársele viendo.

"En realidad, tienes razón" admitió él amistosamente. "Somos monstruos. Creados por una diosa lujuriosa que quería una cadena interminable de amantes incansables y valientes guardias".

Sonó como si estuviera citando una historia bien conocida. Pero probablemente, entre los Raedjour, fuese una historia bien conocida. "Nacido para la noche, con la piel como la armadura y con los mejores instintos depredadores. Nuestra única debilidad principal parece ser la luz del sol." Él sonrió mientras ella se animaba por ese pequeño bocado de información. "Ten en cuenta que es un regalo, mi dulce. Te he dado información de nuestra vulnerabilidad".

"¿Así que ahora no puedes dejarme ir?"

Se formo una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, pero de alguna manera segura.

"No pienso dejar que te vayas jamás, dulce".

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, cuando regresaba, con una copa de vino en la mano.

"¿Vas a tener que? seis días más, ¿no?" le pregunto ella. "Esa es la regla. Nueve días, y si no estoy embarazada, ¿me pasas al siguiente no?".

No quiso mirarla a los ojos, tenía su mirada fija en la copa de vino mientras se inclina lo suficiente como para botar líquido rojo sobre sus pechos.

"Esa es la regla, ¿no?" Insistió.

"Esa es la regla", admitió, untando vino con dos dedos de su mano libre a través de su piel sensible.

"Al ritmo que vamos, no voy a estarlo, y tendrás que dejarme ir", señaló ella, casi alegremente. "Sabes cómo se hacen los bebés, ¿no?"

Una risa plena salió de su vientre. Sin responderle, se arrodilló ante ella, puso la copa en el suelo junto a él. Esa lengua caliente, inteligente comenzó lamiendo el vino que había derramado por su vientre. No ceso hasta ver que había amamantado hasta la última gota de vino de su piel, utilizando los labios, la lengua y los dientes, torturándola al explorar cada centímetro de sus pechos, le ordeno y obligo a mirarlo, enterrando sus dos enormes manos en su pelo.

"Yo sé cómo se hacen los bebés", aseguró él, con un aliento con olor a vino acariciando sus labios.

Para esos preciosos momentos, ella no recordaba lo que él estaba hablando. Esperó hasta que sus ojos se centraron en ella, sonriendo a su desorientación.

"Sé que voy a bucear en ese coño caliente y húmedo tuyo y plantar mi semilla en la misma boca de tu vientre. Y voy a hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que olvides que mi polla no es parte de ti, permaneceré dentro de tu dulce cuerpo."

Ella se estremeció, inconscientemente, lamiéndose los labios. "¿Qué te detiene? Se oyó preguntar.

Él sonrió, suavemente besando sus labios. "¿Quieres que te folle, dulce?"

Hizo una pausa en sus labios entreabiertos. La negación no llegó, pero tampoco la solicitud.

En una respiración ardua, él movió la lengua más allá de sus labios, profundizando el fondo de su boca en la de su compañera con un duelo lengua a lengua. Obligada por las dos manos y las cadenas, fue incapaz de renegar de él. Desamparada, hasta que entro en sí. Desafiante, haciendo caso omiso de la voz interior que le rogaba que continuase con el beso, le mordió con fuerza la lengua.

Su grito fue amortiguado por su boca. Sacó sus manos fuertemente de su cabello. Ella paladeo el sabor de la sangre.

Horrorizada por sus propias acciones, la puso en libertad.

Él se echó atrás, con la cara vuelta, mientras trabajaba la mandíbula y la lengua para asegurarse de que ambos estaban todavía intactos. Tragó saliva y lucho contra la garganta que amenazaba con superar mientras la sangre se deslizaba por su garganta. Sus dedos se mantuvieron fijos en el pelo, aunque el tirón doloroso se había ido.

Luego se volvió hacia ella una vez más. Un chorrito de sangre escapó de la esquina de su boca y empezó a correr por la barbilla afilada, tan roja en contra a su negrura brillante. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Esperaba rabia.

No se sorprendería si él la mataba ahora.

Ella no esperaba que le sonriera.

"¿Te gustó el sabor de mi sangre, dulce?"

"¿Tú... esperas que haya disfrutado de esto? "

Con cuidado, se humedeció los labios, haciendo una ligera mueca.

"Yo no lo habría pensado. Pero puede que si lo disfrutaras".

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¡No puede ser verdad!"

Sonrió. "Ya te dije, dulce, mi raza ha sido creada para el sexo. Todo tipo de sexo. Si mi pareja goza y estoy muy devoto, puedo disfrutar de muchas cosas. Incluso el dolor." Se inclinó más cerca de ella, rozo su mejilla con sus labios. "Y estoy dispuesto a disfrutar de todo lo que te de placer."

Ella se estremeció. "¡Aléjate de mí."

Salín sabía que su sangre en su boca había provocado con eficacia el placer de ella. Desafortunadamente, no había hecho lo mismo por él. Gran parte de la estimulación sexual de un varón Raedjour se origina en el placer de su pareja.

Pero aunque el ardor de Rosalie se había enfriado, necesitaba a Emmet para que mantuviera su pasión alta.

Sabiendo que no recibiría ninguna reacción más de ella ese día, se frotó a su oreja una última vez antes de arrodillarse para liberar los tobillos. Evitó su mirada cuando se levantó para liberar sus muñecas, y dio un paso atrás para permitir que ella se le escape. Lamentablemente, la vio recostarse en el lecho de pieles, de espaldas a él.

"No dejes que eso te asuste, dulce," la tranquilizó mientras sustituía la copa que había abandonado en el suelo.

Ella no respondió, enroscada en sí misma. Él sintió su confusión sobre la excitación pulsante.

"Voy a enviar a Jarak, necesitas una cubeta y agua", dijo, limpiando la sangre que salía de su boca. Había cortes en la piel, pero ella no lo había herido tan mal como probablemente ella pensaba. Dentro y por fuera, su raza había sido hecha muy dura para que no les hicieran daño. Y aunque le había herido, la herida menor se habría curado en gran medida para el día siguiente. "¿Deseas un baño en agua caliente verdad?

Ella ni siquiera se volvió. "Déjame por favor."

Sus palabras lo hirieron más profundamente que sus dientes, pero no se lo demostró. Emmet no era más que un maestro a la hora de ocultar sus emociones. "Voy a enviar a Jarak de todos modos. Buenos días, dulce. "

Con eso, él la dejó. Este día, fue más fácil para él enfriar su ardor, por lo que rechazó la oferta de Jarak que estaba listo para apaciguarlo. En su lugar, hizo como se lo había prometido y envió al chico por una bañera y el agua.

Por instinto, mandó llamar a una cosa más que a su juicio haría a su VERDADERA PAREJA feliz.

**Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta**

**chao**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Rosalie observó a Jarak y a los otros dos jóvenes lidiando con una bañera de bronce de gran tamaño dentro de la habitación. Cada uno de ellos se turnaba para salir de la habitación y llenaban los cubos con agua fresca que era suministrada desde el baño. Obstinadamente, ella no se movió de la plataforma de la cama. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta de entrada principal, pero uno de los guardias más grandes, el más voluminoso, permanecía de centinela para obstaculizar su escape.

Cuando la bañera estuvo llena, los jóvenes partieron. Jarak dejó una bandeja con frutas, queso, y aromáticos panes de nueces. Rosalie puso mala cara, sabiendo que el agua estaba fría. ¿No recordaban que no tenía su inmunidad aparente a la temperatura?

Luego entró otro hombre. Al principio ella pensó que era otro joven, pero luego cambió de idea. Sin duda era joven, pero había algo de experiencia en él que los otros no tenían. Él tenía una suave y juvenil apariencia con rasgos redondeados y llenos, labios sensuales. Su largo, cabello blanco como nieve estaba atado por dos trenzas desde sus sienes que se cruzaban para hacer una larga trenza en la espalda. Fue al ver sus ojos que reevaluó su edad.

Ellos brillaban con un poderoso rojo y un claro conocimiento arcano. El conocimiento de sus ojos estaba en desacuerdo con la sonrisa de niño que le dio.

"Señora" dijo, con la voz apenas susurrante mientras asentía un saludo hacia ella.

A continuación, cernía la mano sobre la bañera. En cuestión de momentos, Rosalie vio el aumento de vapor.

"A ella le gusta que este caliente, Hyle", dijo una voz familiar desde la puerta.

La cabeza de Rosalie dio un giro para ver de pie a Gala en la puerta con el guarda. Al menos, estaba relativamente segura de que era Gala. Sonaba como Gala y tenía la forma de Gala, pero...

"¿Gala?", preguntó ella, sólo para estar segura.

Riendo, Gala bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo. "Hmm, supongo que se ve un poco diferente". Su piel curtida había palidecido y tenía un tono distinto, de color gris oscuro. Su cabello rubio como arena era considerablemente más pálido al caer suelto sobre los hombros y pechos desnudos. De hecho, lo único que llevaba era un biquini, reluciente que rodeaba sus caderas y sandalias en sus pies. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con Rosalie, sin embargo, eran claramente los de su amiga de toda la vida. "Soy yo, Rosalie".

Haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de los hombres, Rosalie se removió en la alta cama para darle un abrazo de bienvenida a su amiga. No le importaba que ella estuviera desnuda y era sobre todo una Gala desnuda. No le importaba que Gala se estuviera convirtiendo claramente en una parte de este mundo contra el cual Rosalie estaba luchando. En la actualidad, necesitaba la certeza de que algo, alguien, de su vida anterior estaba allí.

"Estoy tan contenta de verte", murmuró Rosalie.

Gala se rió, abrazándola con fuerza. "Y me alegro de verte, también. Yo hubiera querido, pero... ". Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No importa. Lo importante es que el comandante nos ha dado algo de tiempo juntas".

"¿Emmet?"

Gala asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. Es su tiempo contigo y su decisión de renunciar a él. ¡Estoy muy agradecida con él!".

Algunas de las emociones reprimidas en Rosalie se fundían mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Gala, familiarizada con la mirada en el rostro de su amiga, optó por ignorarla, girando hacia el joven mago.

"Hyle, quiero que conozcas a mi mejor amiga." Dio un paso hacia él, el apretón de manos que compartieron fue confortable. "Rosalie, este es Hyle. Mi verdadera pareja."

El significado del término congeló la sangre de Rosalie. "Entonces estás..."

Gala asintió con la cabeza, dejando caer la mano libre para acariciar su vientre plano. "Estoy embarazada".

Rosalie no podía hablar. No pudo felicitar a su amiga, a pesar de su evidente y radiante felicidad. En dos frases, Gala había alejado aun más, cualquier esperanza que Rosalie hubiera tenido de escapar. Si ella se marchaba ahora, se iría sola. Sin su compañero de vida.

Una vez más, a sabiendas de los estados de ánimo de Rosalie, Gala se volvió hacia Hyle. "No tomes su falta de saludo como algo personal, mi amor." Ella lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla. "Gracias por el agua".

El asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo le acarició la mejilla amorosamente con dos dedos, la besó brevemente en los labios, entonces, con una última inclinación de cabeza a Rosalie, se retiro. El corpulento guardia salió con él, y se escuchó el click de la cerradura.

"Eso no fue muy amable", le criticó Gala en voz baja, moviéndose más por la habitación. "¡Oh! ¡Las habitaciones de Emmet son mucho más grandes que la nuestra!"

"¿Amable?" Preguntó Rosalie, pisoteando a los lados de Gala. "¿Amable?"¿Cómo puedo ser amable con uno de esos monstruos? "

"No son monstruos", dijo Gala con calma, recogiendo uno de los paños de lino y desdoblándolo.

"¿No son monstruos? Ellos nos secuestraron. Nos violaron... "

"No fui violada", increpó a Gala. "Y tu tampoco".

"Me llevaron por la fuerza."

"Porque eso es lo que te excita".

Rosalie negó con la cabeza. "No estamos hablando racionalmente".

"¿Y cuando alguna vez has hablado racionalmente?"

Rosalie quedó asombrada con su amiga, que continuaba poniendo calmadamente los suministros de baño.

"Lo importante del asunto es que ellos nos raptaron".

"Sí. Pero he llegado a la conclusión de que eventualmente alguien nos iba a llevar, Rosalie. Si no es el Raedjour, entonces sería, un grupo de bandidos. O tal vez una tropa de guardias demasiado lejos de casa. O tal vez nos hubiésemos perdido en tierras enemigas tomadas para ser vendidas como esclavas. La vida que llevábamos como mercenarias no iba a llevarnos a una larga y feliz vida". Ella miro a Rosalie. "Deberías entrar al agua mientras aún está caliente."

"Que se joda el agua."

"¡Dioses, Rosalie! ¿Tienes que luchar contra todo?"

Rosalie la miro boquiabierta de nuevo. Sólo muy raras veces Gala perdía los estribos, y más raramente aún lo hacía con Rosalie.

"Estamos aquí", continuó Gala, refrenando su ira. "Nosotras no vamos a ninguna parte. Hay un baño encantador lleno de agua caliente junto a ti para que te sientes. Sé que no has tenido ese placer en mucho tiempo. ¿Podrías por una jodida vez disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida? ".

Eso provocó la ira de Rosalie. "¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?"

"Creo que soy la persona que te ha visto luchar contra todo lo bueno que alguna vez se te ha dado. Soy la persona que te ha visto descartar todo lo bueno por lo que has trabajado duro. Soy la persona que está enferma a morir por seguirte en tu búsqueda desesperada de la felicidad." Gala dio un paso atrás, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Bueno, ¿adivina qué, Rosalie? Estoy feliz. Feliz aquí. Feliz con Hyle y el Raedjour. Este es un hermoso lugar, si terminas de abrir los ojos para verlo." "Y Emmet... "

"No voy a hablar de él."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Porque él podría ser tu pareja?"

"No lo es."

Gala la miró como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. Dio un paso atrás. "Debes aprovechar la bañera mientras aún está caliente."

Mentalmente maltratada y cansada emocionalmente, la ira de Rosalie fue disipándose. Abatida, dio un paso dentro de la maravillosa agua caliente y con cuidado sumergió su cuerpo. Gala tenía razón. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había disfrutado de un baño completo sin apresurarse. Sin otra palabra, Gala se detuvo ante una de las sillas de madera ornamentada y comenzó a peinar el cabello de Rosalie.

"¿Eres feliz?" Rosalie preguntó finalmente.

Gala metió una taza en el agua y la fue vertiendo con cuidado sobre el fino cabello castaño Rosalie. "Sí".

"¿Cómo es él?"

"Él es maravilloso. No es como la mayoría de los demás. Él es tranquilo y pensativo, pero tan inteligente. ¡Y su magia! ¡Yo no sabía que alguno de ellos podía hacer algo así con su mente! Una vez que... "

Gala continuó, feliz charlando acerca de las pocas ocurrencias entre ella y Hyle en el corto período de tiempo juntos. Hasta Rosalie tuvo que admitir - a sí misma - que su amiga nunca había sonado más feliz. Los comentarios sobre Hyle derivaron en pequeñas muestras de las cosas que había visto en la ciudad Raedjour. Gala declaró que Rosalie pronto tendría que visitar la sala de baño común, ya que era una enorme caverna natural de tinas minerales que habían sido talladas con motivos primaverales, con mucho esmero por los Raedjour a lo largo de los siglos. Ella pasó a describir algunas de las ilustraciones que había visto y, a continuación un conjunto de danzas durante la noche de una fiesta.

Gala siguió y siguió, hasta mucho después que Rosalie había terminado de lavarse y se quedo sentada simplemente en la bañera para disfrutar del calor persistente.

Animada, Gala vagaba por las habitaciones de Emmet. Explicó que tan bien los Raedjour cuidaban a las mujeres que capturaban. "Somos especiales para ellos, por razones obvias", declaró, examinando el aparato de posición X a la que Rosalie había sido encadenada el día anterior. "Cada uno que he conocido ha sido muy cuidadoso para mostrarme respeto como pareja de Hyle".

"Como pareja de Hyle" repitió Rosalie. "¿No antes?"

"No se me permitió vagar mucho antes de encontrar a Hyle. Como ya sabes, ellos te observan muy cuidadosamente antes de convertirte en verdadera pareja. Pero me trataron muy bien, incluso antes de eso."

Rosalie resopló. Gala suspiró y continuó vagando.

"Rosalie, no has sido... dañada, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó, mirando las cadenas colgando del banco acolchado.

"¿Importa?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

"No cambiaría nada."

"Si lo haría. No está permitido hacer daño, Rosalie. Bueno, a menos que te de placer."

Rosalie se estremeció, recordando vivamente el sabor de la sangre y la quemadura de la lujuria en los ojos Emmet.

Gala continuó, ahora parada a los pies de la bañera. "Su placer está ligado al nuestro, Rosalie", explicó. "Cualquier cosa que puedan hacer a tu favor aumenta su placer. Cualquier cosa que nos haga daño, les hace daño. Por el tiempo que estén con un amante, es algo más que un vínculo físico."

Rosalie frunció el ceño al agua turbia que suavemente oleaba en sus muslos.

"¿Es eso cierto?"

"Sí. Ellos te monitorean y comparan conocimientos con todos los amantes sucesivos sobre la manera de darte placer." Hizo un gesto al equipo de esclavitud. "Rosalie, ellos no podían hacer nada de eso a menos que tu lo disfrutaras."

Rosalie frunció el ceño. "Es el hechizo."

Gala negó con la cabeza. "No todo es por eso. Hay un encanto, sí. Este es el único que Carlisle utilizo al principio. Pero eso sólo sirve para distraer nuestra atención de modo que él pueda buscar en nuestra mente. A ver si somos capaces de vivir con ellos."

Eso llamó la atención de Rosalie. "¿Capaz? ¿Qué pasa si decide que no somos capaces?"

"No muchas mujeres no lo son."

"¿Pero que si no lo somos?"

Gala frunció el ceño. "No lo sé".

"Por supuesto que sí".

"No, no lo sé. Nunca pregunté".

Rosalie estudió el rostro de su amiga. Ella conocía muy bien a Gala para ver la verdad de eso.

"Pero lo que decía antes," Gala continuó, "Es que el encanto se desvanece. Después de eso, es sólo su atractivo natural. Ellos fueron hechos por una diosa..."

"Sí, sí. Todo eso lo sé. Hecho por una diosa como juguetes jodedores."

Rosalie se levantó de la -ahora- agua fría. Gala le entregó un lienzo suave para secarse. Nada más se dijo de importancia mientras Rosalie se secaba el pelo, luego lo peino hacia fuera. Finalmente, sin embargo, se sentó ante un disco brillante, mirando su reflejo. Gala se sentó en silencio detrás de ella en la plataforma de la cama.

"No quiero quedarme aquí, Gala", dijo.

"¿Por qué no?"

Ella se volvió hacia su amiga. "Tú nunca verás la luz del sol otra vez."

Gala se encogió de hombros. "He descubierto cosas bellas en la oscuridad."

"Vas a vivir en cuevas el resto de tu vida".

Gala dejó que su mirada viajara por la suntuosa habitación de Emmet. "No veo nada malo en esta cueva. Y puedo asegurarte que el resto de la ciudad, si bien no es tan rica, es muy hermosa."

"Tú nunca verás a tu familia otra vez."

Eso dio que pensar a Gala. "Voy a extrañar a Trin" - su hermana - "Pero también, no la he visto en siglos. Con mamá y Pa desaparecidos, sólo queda Quince, y no es probable que lo eche de menos".

Rosalie, también, no tenía familia que perder. Su querido padre había muerto hacía muchos años, y sus hermanos eran casi unos desconocidos para ella.  
>Sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza. "No es correcto."<p>

Gala suspiró. Echó un vistazo al reloj en la esquina, se puso de pie. Durante sus divagaciones, Gala le había explicado que la pequeña estatua de la diosa RHAE tenía una llama mágica en el cuenco que ocupaba antes ella y que la llama le decía el tiempo por el color. El amarillo era el mediodía, el azul era la medianoche. Actualmente, estaba de un verde suave.

"Tengo que irme", dijo Gala, caminando hacia Rosalie. "El comandante nos dio hasta el amanecer."

"No sé por qué se molestó. El solamente está jugando conmigo."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Rosalie se levantó. "No veo cómo espera dejarme embarazada ya que no me ha cogido todavía."

Los ojos de Gala desviaron. "¿Qué?"

Rosalie negó con la cabeza. "Ni una sola vez."

"¿Me pregunto por qué?"

"Ya te dije. Él está jugando conmigo. Todos lo hacen." Ella se encogió de hombros, tirando de su amiga en otro abrazo. "Voy a tratar de ser feliz porque has encontrado la felicidad, Gala. Realmente, lo haré. Pero no creo que haya ninguna esperanza para mí."

Recién salido de una noche de entrenamiento con sus hombres y un refrescante tiempo en el baño de la caverna, Emmet regresó a su habitación para encontrar a Hyle en la sala principal. El joven mago estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un banco junto a la chimenea fría, los ojos abiertos pero sin ver nada. Emmet conocía esa mirada. Jasper la usaba con bastante frecuencia. Significaba que el brujo estaba usando sus otros sentidos para ver, sentir. Practicaba.

Incluso con la detección de la presencia de Emmet, tomó a Hyle unos minutos romper su trance. No fue instantánea como en Jasper. Hyle todavía tenía mucho que aprender.

El joven mago se puso de pie, moviendo la cabeza con respeto al hombre mayor.

"Hyle", saludó Emmet, tirando la ropa sucia en una silla cercana para que Jarak la recogiera y lavara después. "¿Están las mujeres todavía dentro?"

"Están".

"¿Y sobre qué han estado hablando esta noche?"

Hyle frunció el ceño."No lo sé. Yo no estaba en la habitación con ellas."

Emmet reprimió una sonrisa. "¿Quieres decir que no escuchas?"

"Bueno, no."

Emmet negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua. "Hyle, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? Te has pasado mucho tiempo con Carlisle y Rhicard. ¡Ellos te han hecho demasiado honorable! Necesitas pasar más tiempo con Jasper".

Hyle no siempre capturaba con rapidez las bromas, pero se dio cuenta. Sonrió. "Lo siento, Comandante. Voy a tratar de pasar más tiempo con Jasper."

"Pensándolo bien, no lo hagas. O si lo haces, no le digas a Carlisle que fue mi idea."

Ellos compartieron una risa sociable.

"En un tono más serio, Hyle, mi agradecimiento por el préstamo de tu verdadera pareja".

Hyle sacudió la cabeza. "No hay de qué, Comandante, pero yo le agradezco, también. Gala tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amiga."

"¿Cómo es tener verdadera pareja, Hyle?", preguntó casualmente Emmet.

Al hombre más joven se le iluminó el rostro al instante, su alegría era evidente. "Es una verdadera maravilla, Comandante."

Emmet asintió, dándole la espalda no sea que el joven astuto viera la punzada de celos. Emmet quería conocer personalmente esa alegría y sabía por instinto que sólo podía tenerla con la mujer obstinada de la habitación de al lado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Gala entró en la habitación exterior, Rosalie se mantenía detrás de ella. Emmet se detuvo, preguntándose si Rosalie le habría hecho una oferta para fugarse. Su mirada verde y dorada se enfrento a la suya, pero ella permaneció apoyada en la puerta, los brazos cruzados protectores debajo de sus pechos. Se preguntó si ella sabía lo bien que estaba, cuán adecuada se veía en la puerta de su dormitorio.

"Comandante", saludó Gala, asintiendo con la cabeza con el debido respeto. "Muchísimas gracias por permitirme tiempo con Rosalie."

Él tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se agachó para levantar la palma de la mano a los labios. Era una cosita tan pequeña, la parte superior de su cabeza apenas llegaba a sus pezones. "Ha sido un placer" ronroneó él, que gozaba con las ondas de placer que le causaba su beso.

El puñal de los celos que sintió a través del cuarto, la conmocionó. Rosalie no sabía que lo podía sentir, y no podría esconderlo si lo intentaba. Olvidándose de la palma de Gala, él volvió la mirada triunfante hacia Rosalie.

¡Bastardo!. Ella pensó, mirando la ternura con la que trataba a Gala. A ella la maltrataba, pero a Gala ¡¿la trataba con amabilidad?

La mirada que le lanzó confirmó todo lo que Gala le había dicho esta noche.

Él podía sentir sus emociones. ¡Maldita sea!

Gala miró por encima del hombro a Rosalie, pero ni Rosalie ni Emmet reconocieron la presencia de cualquier otra persona en la habitación.

Reconociendo este hecho, Gala fue hacia Hyle y lo condujo silenciosamente fuera de la habitación.

Emmet la mirada agudamente, tan pronto como estuvieron solos. ¡Por las tetas de RHAE, era hermosa! Desnuda y brillantemente limpia, su pelo sedoso era una manta brillante en sus hombros y espalda. Su ceño solamente aumentaba su ardiente atractivo.

Lentamente, se dirigió hacia ella. "¿Disfrutaste de tu visita?"

Ella tragó saliva, luchando por estar en sus trece. "Sí." frunciendo el ceño. "Gracias".

"Oh, esa admisión dolió. ¿No es así? "

"¡Sí!. Así es", murmuró. Ella se retiró de su proximidad. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Él cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, sin apartar sus ojos de ella. "¿Te complació?"

Ella gruñó, girando sobre sus talones para acechar hasta el último rincón de la habitación, lejos de los artilugios de servidumbre, él fue a hacerle compañía. "No quiero oír nada más acerca de cómo mi placer es tu placer. Gala me puso al tanto, por lo que no tienes que seguir al respecto".

El decidió entonces que Gala se merecía un regalo. Una ofrenda. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para darle las gracias por hablar con Rosalie. Él pudo ver fácilmente que su amiga le arrojo su aceptación de su nueva vida. Por las cosas que había dicho Gala. Como de costumbre, su impulso estaba en lo cierto.

Miró el agua fría de la bañera. "¿Te complació el baño?, ¿verdad?

"Ya basta".

Sonriendo, la acecho. "¿Las pieles en la cama te complacieron?, ¿verdad? Elegí sólo las mejores para ti."

Él le permitió deslizarse junto a él, mirando su culo firme mientras cruzaba la habitación. "Esto", dijo ella, señalando imperiosamente el banco con las ataduras, "No me complace." Señaló el aparato de posición X. "Esto no me complace." Se puso de pie al lado del pequeño banco de dos niveles, estaba segura de que tenía planes para eso. "No sé lo que es esto, pero ciertamente no me agrada." Cogió las muñequeras y las correas de tobillo de su lugar de descanso en el banco y ellos sonaron. "Estos no me complacen."

Durante su discurso, se había acercado. Ella tiró del brazo para lanzar las correas por la habitación, pero él la cogió por sorpresa desde atrás, le paso un brazo por la cintura y capturo su lanzamiento de la muñequera con la otra.

"No estoy de acuerdo, dulzura," dijo arrastrando las palabras, contento de que no arremetiera contra alguien. Sintiéndose aun más complacido con el barrido del suave gorjeo de placer que se filtró fuera de su piel. "Creo que te gustan mucho".

"¿Es eso lo que los otros te dijeron? ¿Los otros hombres que me han tenido? ¿Se rieron? ¿Has comparado notas?"

Ella luchó contra las correas en sus manos mientras que la llevaba a la banca grande. Ella se retorció, pero eso sólo sirvió para frotar su culo contra su polla a través de sus pantalones, aumentando la erección que ya portaba.

"No se rieron, dulzura", le aseguró. "Todo hombre que ha estado contigo agradecería el privilegio y el gusto de tenerte otra vez."

"Voy a apostar por ellos."

"¡No! "

La última vez él la obligó sobre el banco, esta vez sobre su vientre. Las maldiciones estallaron de nuevo mientras él la movía a la fuerza con las correas y al encadenado del suelo. RHAE, ¡Ella era magnífica! Luchando contra él a pesar de que sabía que no tenía una oportunidad, su cuerpo se retorcía deliciosamente fuerte contra el suyo. Él apenas podía esperar hasta que ella cambiara y su fuerza fuera creciendo en su cuerpo con su nueva Constitución.

Cuando estuvo sólidamente atada, se tomó su tiempo para admirar las finas curvas de su espalda y el delicioso y fenomenal culo. El acopló un globo firme con su palma. Con el instinto de nuevo, tiro hacia atrás y lo abofeteó.

Ella saltó, solamente las ataduras la sostuvieron de que volara hacia otra parte.

"Maldita sea, ¡no!"

Pero su cuerpo le dijo la verdad. Ella se sorprendió, pero eso no quito el calor que se extendía a través de ella.

"Tienes un hermoso culo, Rosalie", le dijo, escalando sobre el banco hasta que él estaba de rodillas entre sus muslos extendidos. Reverenciadamente, le acarició las mejillas de nuevo, adoraba como ella los apretaba. Él le pegó en la otra mejilla.

"¡Emmet, no!"

"Ah, me encanta el sonido de mi nombre de tus labios, dulzura. "Dilo otra vez"

"No. ¡Ah!" Soltó, cuando él la azotó de nuevo.

"Dilo de nuevo."

"¡Maldito seas!" La azotó "¡Emmet!"

El gimió, bajando la cara hasta que pudo sacar la lengua sobre un apetitoso globo. "Sí", El respiro, mordisqueando cuando ella se apretó de nuevo. "Una vez más."

Se quedó en silencio, entonces gritó sin palabras cuando la azotó de nuevo. Ella se resistió y maldijo, pero si él no sentía su excitación cada vez mayor con sus sentidos Raedjour, ciertamente tenía la prueba física cuando deslizó los dedos por los pliegues de su sexo empapado. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando el dedo apenas tocó el sensible botón en el vértice de su sexo.

No, no esta noche. Todavía no.

Él volvió su atención a su culo, forzando sus mejillas a apartarse para arrastrar su lengua por el centro húmedo caliente. Ella se escandalizó. Sorprendida.

Ninguno de los otros la habían jodido de esta manera, él lo sabía. Su ira había sido demasiado grande, su resistencia demasiado fuerte. Ningún otro había visto la necesidad de impulsar el tema, satisfechos con hundirse en la profundidad de su coño mojado. Pero Emmet estaba decidido a hacer que ella lo quisiera. Era suya, y la tomaría por todos los orificios de su cuerpo y haría que rogara por eso.

Él la mordió, probando cuanto de ella podía coger. Hizo caso omiso de la cadena de epítetos que brotó de su boca y se concentró en cambio en la creciente presión que sentía en su vientre. En el embriagador aroma de la miel caliente que brotaba de su sexo.

Para Rosalie, era una lucha confusa. Sólo otro había sugerido la penetración de su culo, y la mera sugerencia le había enviado una rabia que había sofocado con eficacia su lujuria. Pero esto era diferente. Aunque Emmet tocó los lugares que anteriormente ella nunca deseo que otro tocara, sintió su excitación tan fuerte como él.

Ella dejó de insultarlo. No servía de nada de todos modos. Ella volvió su atención hacia el interior, decidida a no disfrutar de sus atenciones. Pero fue inútil. La mantuvo fuera de guardia. Así como ella lo podía negar, su lengua se sentía bien, él cambio para apretar su culo. Cuando pudo concentrarse en eso, la azotó. A medida que su indignación aumentaba, él dividía sus mejillas y arrastraba su lengua a través de la piel sorprendentemente sensible. "¡Esto no debería sentirse bien!"

Cuando ella dejó de gritarle, él empezó a hablar. Diciéndole todo lo malo que iba a hacer con ella, prometiéndole alturas que nunca había soñado. Una vez que su lengua la había mojado minuciosamente, sus dedos empezaron una invasión furtiva, meneándolos. Con toda la sensación, que incluso podría no estar segura de lo que él estaba haciendo, hasta que sintió un dedo largo hundirse.

"¡Emmet!" exclamó ella, pero sonaba débil incluso a sus oídos.

"No me digas que pare, dulzura" jadeó él, casi suplicó. "Sólo siente, dulzura. Te lo juro, te va a gustar."

¡Dulce Madre de todos nosotros, pero en realidad le creyó! Su cuerpo, aumentó de excitación por dos noches seguidas sin una verdadera descarga, temblaba en una fina línea entre el deseo y la negación.

Pudo sentir sus dientes en una parte de su culo cuando el dedo se deslizó, en su mayoría lentamente. Su mano libre le dio un azote en la mejilla cuando el dedo se hundió lentamente por atrás ¡¿Tenía más de dos manos?

Ya no podía estar segura. Su dedo bombeada lentamente, suavemente. Su lengua acariciaba. La palma azotaba. Dioses, ¿era ese otro dedo?  
>"Emmet no de esta manera", le rogó, pero su voz era un ronco susurro. Sus caderas ¡malditas sean!. Estaban bombeando al ritmo que los dedos empujaban. Le dolió, pero, de alguna manera, no lo hizo.<p>

"Oh, sí, Rosalie" canturreó él, los labios suaves contra el ardor en la piel de las nalgas. "Tú eres una mujer tan fuerte".

"Emmet," gritó, arqueándose para levantar las caderas hacia él cuando deslizó un dedo errante por los labios inferiores y frotando suavemente su clítoris. "¡Ah, Emmet!" ¡Esto era imposible! ¡Su ardor había sucumbido a otros hombres, pero nunca así! ¿Qué había hecho con ella?

Ya no importaba. Ella se había perdido. Él había encontrado algún interruptor oculto en el culo, ¡de todos los lugares! - Que poco a poco la llevaron fuera de su mente. Él la bombeaba, y así podía imaginar que sus dedos eran su hermosa polla. Dioses, ¡sí! Por el momento, ¡ella incluso quería ese pedazo enorme en el fondo de su culo!

Emmet bombeaba con más fuerza, empujando mientras ella gemía sin aliento. Rindió especial atención al baño de placer que la invadió y cayó sobre él. A ella le dolió eso, sí, pero ahora se le estaba pasando. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y ondulaba por el deseo reprimido de los últimos días. Ahora ella luchó cerrándose de nuevo alrededor de sus dedos, y él no luchó para removerlos y reemplazarlos por su polla. Ella no estaba preparada para eso.

Pero lo estaría. Cuando fuera suya.

Cuando ella estalló, gritó. Su cuerpo se estremeció en un orgasmo que claramente no esperaba. Él mordió su culo temblando y gimiendo, maldiciéndose por negarse a ella. Su cuerpo tembló, y tuvo que usar cada rincón de sus siglos de entrenamiento para ponerlo de nuevo bajo control.

Con suavidad, movió sus dedos hacia fuera, viendo como su capullo rosa, ahora rojo por los amorosos abusos, se contrajo sobre sí mismo. Le dio un beso de cariño por última vez antes de poner distancia a sí mismo. Rosalie yacía inerte frente a él, en atónito silencio. Una parte de él quería exigirle que reconociera lo que acababa de suceder, pero otra parte de él, más inteligente, lo mantuvo en silencio. No serviría de nada presionarla tan duro.

Gimiendo suavemente, se ajustó y acomodo sus pantalones. Su polla quería matarlo antes de guardársela. Él se arrastró por entre sus muslos y en silencio soltó sus amarres.

Ella no lo miró. Una vez libre, se arrodilló y acurrucó en posición fetal, los brazos sobre la nuca, la frente casi en sus rodillas.

"Los seres humanos", maldijo, sintiendo su confusión y culpa. "No hay nada malo con lo que acaba de suceder, Rosalie" le dijo con firmeza, temiendo que su vergüenza arruinaría lo que, para él, fue un hermoso y un gran avance.

Él nuevamente consideró forzar el tema, pero decidió no hacerlo. A pesar de que eso rompía su corazón, él la dejó.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Emmet se tiró en la cama que ocupaba en el dormitorio de su segunda suite, incapaz de dormir. Ese poco rato que había estado dentro de ella lo había afectado, haciendo su sangre correr más caliente que lo normal. Había rechazado la oferta de Jarak de liberación. El culo del hombre joven no era la boca de Rosalie, y ciertamente no olía como ella. Ni se sentía como ella.

_¡Por los nueve castigos de RHAE!_ Maldiciendo en voz baja, rodó de la cama.

Jarak despertó de su propia plataforma de cama en la habitación, pero Emmet le hizo señas de volver a dormir.

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando entró en la habitación, una colección de curvas suaves en su mayoría ocultas por las suaves pieles. Se puso de pie en la puerta un momento, consciente de que si incluso estaba despierta, no lo vería. Podía ver perfectamente bien en la oscuridad, pero ella no adquiriría esa habilidad hasta que se transformara. Hasta que toda esa carne blanda, de color rosa se oscureciera a negro brillante.

Suspiró y acechó hacia ella. Con cuidado, levantó las pieles que la cubrían hasta dejarla desnuda ante él. Sí, toda esa carne de color rosa, las suaves curvas, el músculo tallado. Deslizó la mano por la curva redondeada de su cadera, metiéndose alrededor de su muslo tirando suavemente hasta que la giró sobre su espalda. Ella suspiró, pero no despertó, con una mano curvó con delicadeza por sus labios haciendo un mohín.

Incapaz de resistirse, se dejó caer en su vientre, tendido entre la bienvenida de sus muslos. Tal como en su sueño, aunque que no se lo podría permitir cuando estuviera despierta. Suave. Acogiéndolo con beneplácito.

Entrañable. En un extraño momento posesivo para los de su raza, espero ser el único en ver este lado de ella.

Ella estaba caliente y fragante, vestigios de lo que había olido antes.

Extendiendo sus manos debajo de sus muslos abiertos, le besó la piel sensible de su cadera atrayendo su pierna. Pasó su lengua por el pliegue entre la ingle y la pierna hasta que pudo pellizcar la raíz de su parte inferior.

Tomándose su tiempo, mordisqueó su carne, atormentándose por evitar su sexo, todo el tiempo respirando profundamente su aroma comestible. Rodeó su sexo, pellizcando suavemente los rizos suaves en su monte de Venus.

Ella suspiró, inconscientemente ángulo sus caderas para darle un mejor acceso. Sonrió, bordeando el pequeño botón de nervios que se asomaba por debajo de su capucha protectora, para llegar a los labios carnosos de abajo. Su cuerpo en realidad tembló ante el primer gusto, verdadero de ella. Rodó su sabor con su lengua como un buen vino, lentamente saboreando cada matiz. Con cuidado, lentamente, succionó los labios de su sexo, bebiéndosela.

Ella suspiró de nuevo, deslizando una pierna hasta la pantorrilla descansando sobre su espalda, su muslo sobre su hombro. Él dio la bienvenida a la almohada para su mejilla mientras esquinaba su cabeza para deslizar su lengua por su canal. Jugó allí, explorando sus pliegues y grietas con su lengua hasta que sintió el impaciente brinco de sus caderas.

Sonriendo, tomó su indirecta subconsciente. Encima la lamió, extendiéndola, hasta que se encontró con que pedazo duro y presionó firmemente. Ella jadeó, meciendo sus caderas. Gimiendo suavemente, chupaba su clítoris en su boca, atendiéndolo, atormentándolo con su lengua y dientes.

El orgasmo de Rosalie la despertó de un sueño nebuloso de colores en la oscuridad. Abrió sus ojos, y la falta total de luz no hizo nada para aumentar su visión. Pero ella lo sentía. Mientras los temblores de su cuerpo desaparecían, sintió sus brazos alrededor de sus muslos, las manos relajadas en su vientre. Su boca -¡oh, su boca! Esta bloqueaba deliciosamente su coño, chupándole de nuevo llevándola a otro...

Su espalda arqueó, sus muslos luchaban para cerrarse sobre la sensación intensa. Él gruñó, alterando su dominio de modo que aquellos fuertes brazos y manos la mantuvieron extendida, mientras él continuó devorándola.

"Emmet," le suplicó, alcanzándolo abajo para agarrar su pelo sedoso. Sólo que no estaba segura de lo que suplicaba, ya que no parecía ser que lo alejara tanto como lo atrapaba dejándolo donde estaba.

Él volvió a gruñir, hundiendo su lengua tan profundamente como podía entrar en su canal, asintiendo con la cabeza para que su nariz presionara frotando su clítoris.

"Ah, espera" gritó, retorciéndose bajo él. Ella sabía que era él. Los demás habían hecho esto. Los otros hombres - todos los Raedjour, ningún humano - la hacían estremecerse, pero sabía que era él. Ella sabía que los músculos calientes bajo sus pantorrillas pertenecían al alto comandante arrogante.

"Emmet" gritó ella mientras todo su cuerpo ondulaba con placer angustioso.

Se negó a darle tiempo para respirar, haciendo una pausa sólo lo suficiente para tomar un respiro antes de voltear su cabeza de otra manera. Esta vez le chupaba el clítoris con la boca y desenrollaba un brazo de sus muslos para hundir ¿dos -tres? - dedos en su apretado canal. Ella gritó, golpeando la espalda, casi doblándose a la mitad para agarrarse a sus hombros. Pero de nuevo, no parecía estar empujándolo fuera tanto como lo atraía. Tirándolo hacia ella, tirándolo dentro de ella.

Lucharon así como siempre, al parecer. Ella se esforzó para no sentir, no elevarse, y él luchó para hacerla temblar y gritar. Ella estaba perdiendo. Peor aún, en realidad no le importaba.

Por último, perdió toda su fuerza. La había agotado a una masa temblorosa de músculos y tejidos húmedos. Cayó de nuevo a las pieles, los brazos en jarras y las piernas extendidas. Respirando con dificultad, los ojos cerrados, sólo podía estar a su merced.

Sus atenciones crecieron tiernas una vez más, accediendo al hecho de que no había ningún orgasmo más en ella. Sonriendo en la oscuridad, le lamió sus jugos, le besó la parte interior de cada muslo caliente, luego se apartó. Ella esperaba un comentario, una confirmación del triunfo, pero nada llegó. Se arrastró encima su cuerpo y utilizó sus fuertes manos para rodar su cuerpo inerte a un lado. Él usó unos minutos para acomodarle su cuerpo en su curva cálida, sus nalgas situadas al abrigo de su vientre, su polla dura como una roca atrapada entre sus muslos.

Esperaba su pregunta de todas las noches. Lo único que no le había preguntado antes. Brevemente, considero si se lo negaba de nuevo, a pesar de su cansancio actual. Cuando no llegó, bostezó y se acomodó, no del todo acurrucada en sus brazos. "Esto no significa nada." Fue toda la protesta de la que fue capaz.

Sintió el aliento de una pequeña risa cerca de su oído justo antes de que él la besara en su sien. "Por supuesto que no."


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

Cuando se despertó, él se había ido. Las velas estaban encendidas y Jarak debía haber venido, porque una bandeja de quesos y pan caliente le esperaba.

¿Lo había soñado? Ella se alcanzo entre sus muslos y se estremeció ante el dolor, pero eso significaba poco. Por lo que sabía, ella misma podría haberse masturbado con el pensamiento de él.

Con un suspiro, rodó sobre su espalda. Las pieles que la rodeaban olían como él, pero una vez más eso no significaba nada. Siempre olían a él. No había ningún indicio de que Emmet en realidad había venido anoche y la había chupado hasta el olvido.

Pero sabía que su anterior, jodida anal había sucedido. Había sin embargo, llegado a un acuerdo con eso. Ella no podía negar - a sí misma, al menos - que él había hecho algo que _no debería_ sentirse bien, pero que se sintió maravilloso. Y mientras hiciera admisiones personales, podía admitir también que él hizo _todo_ para que se sintiera de maravilla.

Disgustada consigo misma, rodó desde la cama, haciendo una mueca al sentir dolor. El reloj le dijo que la mayor parte del día se había ido y que pronto llegaría el anochecer. Su cuerpo se había aclimatado ya con el calendario Raedjour, de sueño durante el día y actividad por la noche. Su boca se le hizo agua por el olor del extraño pan especiado que estaba servido. Y, mientras se miraba en el reflejo del disco en la pared, podría decir que su cabello estaba notablemente más claro.

Ella estaba cambiando.

Evitando ese pensamiento, ella usó el retrete, se lavo con fresca agua fría, y luego comió un poco de pan y queso. Mientras masticaba, se acercó a la puerta de su recamara. Probó la perilla.

Resultó.

Asombrada, abrió la puerta para ver la sala central de la suite. La única luz provenía de un fuego en la chimenea tallada en la pared opuesta. Ella sabía que la puerta de la izquierda era la salida de la suite de Emmet. Al entrar en la sala, miró hacia la derecha y se detuvo.

Jarak sentado entre grandes almohadas en el suelo, estaba muy ocupado puliendo o limpiando un pedazo de cuero que tenía en su regazo. Él se puso de pie cuando ella se volvió, asintiendo con calma antes de encontrarse con su mirada. "¿Puedo conseguir algo para usted, señora?"

Ella se cruzó de brazos, más tarde ni siquiera se percató que estaba desnuda.

"Debería haber sabido que iba a dejar un guardia."

Jarak sonrió. "Estoy aquí para asistir a mi amo señora."

Ella frunció el ceño. "Yo _no_ soy su señora."

"Lo será por cuatro días más, al menos, señora."

Ella resopló, con la mirada dirigida hacia la puerta exterior. "¿Qué harías si abro la puerta y me voy?"

"¿Le apetece un recorrido por la ciudad, señora?"

Impresionada, parpadeó, y luego volvió la mirada hacia su rostro sonriente. "¿Disculpa?"

"El Comandante Emmet me ha dado permiso para acompañarla a algunas partes de la ciudad, si ese es su deseo."

"¿_Algunas_ partes de la ciudad?", Ella preguntó.

"Hay partes de la ciudad que no son seguras para los que no han vivido aquí." Dio un paso hacia ella, sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones. "Sólo déjeme buscar algo de ropa para usted y..." Él capturó su mirada fija en ella, lo que le hizo detenerse. Ella sonrió cuando él bajó su cabeza, segura que si alguna vez su piel negra podría mostrar algo, ella miraría como se sonrojaba.

"No debe bajar su cabeza ante un enemigo, Jarak", le dijo de manera familiar.

Eso hizo que levantara súbitamente la cabeza, sus ojos color negro-azul se ampliaron. "Suena como el comandante". Él sacudió la cabeza. "Usted no es mi enemigo, señora."

"Sólo porque no te puedo hacer daño, no significa que no voy a intentarlo."

Un toque de la joven masculinidad se deslizó cuidadosamente por detrás de su servil mirada. "Usted puede _intentarlo,_ señora."

Ella no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió. Debería dar un paseo con él por eso, justo por eso.

Pero se sentía muy perezosa para hacerlo. Ella miró hacia la puerta de nuevo, se encogió de hombros. Entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en una de las sillas. "No me siento como para caminar", dijo.

Él ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Le gustaría que la cargue?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron, su mirada voló a su cara. Entonces se echó a reír al ver su sonrisa traviesa. "Muy bien. Considérese pagado" Pasó su mano sobre él, haciéndole señas hacia las almohadas que había dejado vacante. "No me deje interrumpir su trabajo. Estoy segura de que el tirano se deprimirá si no termina lo que sea que es eso."

"¿Esto?" le preguntó, recogiendo el cuero tachonado con el metal. "Esto no es para el comandante, señora. Bueno, no directamente."

"¿Oh?"

Hizo una pausa, pensativo. Luego lo levantó. Le tomó un momento antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que era un collar. Cuando se usara, se extendería desde el hombro hasta la barbilla y se ataría en la parte delantera.  
>Su mirada se redujo. "¿Es para mí?"<p>

Él no respondió. Cuando ella le tendió su mano, se lo dio a ella.

No podía negar que la mano de obra era maravillosa. El cuero gris estaba tenso sin ser rígido, y se trabajó amorosamente hasta una suavidad de mantequilla. El diseño estaba astutamente martillado con broches de metal.

Para su sorpresa absoluta, se llevó el collar a su cuello y envolviéndose en el. Se ató los flojos cordones. Como sospechaba, encajaban perfectamente.

Se puso de pie para verse a sí misma en el reflejo de un disco sobre la chimenea. "¿Es su trabajo?" Preguntó ella con calma.

"Sí, señora".

Ella asintió, acariciando el suave cuero con sus dedos. "Muy bonito. Eres un excelente peletero. ¿Qué tipo de piel es esta?"

Él se aclaró la garganta. "Lo llamamos _yarin_, señora. Es un animal grande como un ciervo con cuernos redondeados. Son abundantes en las partes más altas de las montañas."

Ella asintió de nuevo, luego se volvió hacia él. "¿Cómo me veo?"

"Usted es absolutamente hermosa, señora", dijo con sinceridad.

"Gracias. Ahora, echa un buen vistazo. ¿Qué tal? ".

Él frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien." Ella desabrochó los cordones, entonces arrancó el collar de su garganta, sus cejas se hundieron en una mueca. "¡Pues dile a tu amo lo que has visto, porque no lo va a ver en mí!"

Ella lanzó el collar hacia él, entonces miro a su habitación. En el último segundo, se lanzó hacia la puerta exterior. Jarak gritó, tenía que darle crédito por reaccionar rápidamente.

Él no debía haberse molestado. Cerró la puerta y entro en los brazos musculosos de un guardia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Garn?" Preguntó Jarak.

Garn la sostuvo luchando fácilmente, enfureciéndola. "El Comandante dijo que no quería tener problemas con la señora."

Ella se dejó caer. Lo sabía.

Garn la sacudió ligeramente. "Está bien puedes seguir luchando, Rosalie", refunfuñó. Inclinándose más cerca, sopló en su oído. "Me gusta."

Reconoció a la voz burlona y gritó. Había sido uno de sus amantes anteriores. Él se rió en voz alta mientras evitaba sus garras extendidas.

"Deje de atormentarla, Garn" ordenó Jarak.

"Yo sólo voy a devolverla entonces," declaró Garn, entrando en la suite y caminando hacia su habitación. Él la puso no muy gentilmente en el interior.

Ella tropezó, y luego se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos negros brillantes la observaban, su boca ancha sonriendo. "¿Vas a intentarlo de nuevo?" le preguntó esperanzado.

"No"

Él mostró su decepción. "Ah, bueno." Dijo él dejando la suite.  
>Jarak apareció en su puerta, mirándola desconcertado. "Yo no sabía que estaba allí, señora."<p>

"Entiendo".

"El comandante en realidad me dijo que yo podía acompañarla a través de la ciudad."

"Simplemente no te dijo que tendríamos compañía, ¿es eso?"

"Bueno, sí," dijo. Por su tono, ella sabía que él no esperaba que ella le creyera.

Por desgracia, ella lo hizo. Su ira se apagó como una muerte fría.

"No te preocupes, Jarak" dijo ella, despidiéndose en la distancia. "Voy a volver a dormir."

Rosalie despertó abruptamente cuando dos pares de manos fuertes la tomaron.

Antes de que ella fuera plenamente consciente, las correas de cuero rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos, las cadenas sonaban.

"¿Qué...?" exclamó ella, luchando débilmente por la conciencia.

No hubo respuesta. Fue arrastrada por el aire, llevada velozmente a través de la sala, y colocada en uno de los artilugios de restricción que Emmet aún no había utilizado en ella. Éste puso una barra acolchada debajo de su espalda arqueada. Sus piernas estaban dobladas y debajo de ella, las cadenas cortas conectadas a otro barra acolchada bajo la cabeza. Tenía los brazos hacia atrás y asegurado a la parte inferior de la barra en la espalda. El efecto final la dejó doblada hacia atrás, los pechos apuntando hacia el techo, las rodillas forzadas a lo ancho.

"¡Hijo viscoso de un zorrillo! ¡Déjame ir!"

Emmet se levantó asegurando sus brazos, mirando a Jarak. "Gracias", le dijo al hombre más joven, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Jarak contempló a Rosalie. Ella sólo podía verlo al revés, dándole una maravillosa vista de la erección que acampaba en los pantalones. "Sigue adelante y ten la noche libre. No te necesito más."

Jarak retiró su mirada hipnotizada para hacer frente a la divertida sonrisa de su maestro. Él lo emparejó con una propia. "Gracias, Comandante."

"¿Acabas de enviarlo a ir echar un polvo?" Rosalie preguntó antes de que Jarak los dejara.

"Sí" respondió Emmet de manera casual. "Yo lo hice. El pobre muchacho te ha estado viendo ahora mismo desfilar desnuda ante él por noches. El necesita un poco de alivio".

"¡Yo no soy el que me mantiene desnuda!" Gritó ella.

"Ah, sí. Eso es verdad. Es por eso que le doy la noche libre, como te he mantenido desnuda y deseosa, eso le ha causado un tormento al pobre muchacho."

Ella lo miró de reojo. "Estás loco."

Él sonrió. "Es muy posible."

Probó sus ataduras mientras él se movía por la habitación. Volviéndola, le deslizó un brazo debajo de la espalda para levantarla de la barra. Ella ahogó un grito por la facilidad con la que mantuvo su peso. Sin esfuerzo. Suavemente. Él le deslizó algo debajo de la espalda con suavidad antes de volver a ponerla en su lugar, luego se ocupó de los cordones de lo que resultó ser un corpiño de cuero.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó ella, apenas capaz de ver la prenda.

"Otra de las piezas de Jarak", explicó Emmet, alisando el corsé sobre su vientre.

Este terminaba justo por encima de las caderas "Y estos son otros. No es práctico, lo admito, pero eso si muy sexy."

Ella frunció el ceño, tratando de decidir lo que estaba haciendo alrededor de las caderas y las nalgas. Por último, se dio cuenta que había atado lo que podría ser un par de bragas sobre sus caderas y piernas con una correa de cuero que se deslizaba a través de las mejillas de su culo. Sólo que las bragas estaban completamente abiertas sobre el montículo y la entrepierna.

"Y esto", proclamó, inclinado sobre su cuerpo llevando sus manos por el pelo, para levantarle la cabeza. Ella lo miró cuando reconoció el collar de cuero que había lanzado a Jarak con anterioridad. La malvada sonrisa de Emmet le dijo que Jarak le había transmitido la conversación anterior. A él le dio gran placer abrochar la pieza alrededor de su cuello y la miro amorosamente.

"Bastardo".

Él se encontró con su mirada. "¿Pensaste que no podría verte con esto, dulzura?", Le preguntó con suavidad.

"Jódete."

La sonrisa regresó. "A su debido tiempo."

"Tú sigues diciendo eso," ella le dijo cuando él reposaba suavemente su cabeza y se alejaba. "Y todavía no hemos…"

"Recuerda, mi dulzura, espero tu dulce invitación."

"No necesitaste mi invitación anoche", Ella escupió, mirando al techo.

"Bueno, voy a admitir que he estado un poco dentro de tu cuerpo. Pero hay una diferencia." Él estaba por encima de ella ahora, con las rodillas lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlas. Impotente, ella contempló desde sus poderosos muslos hasta la enorme erección que él acunó en su mano. ¿A dónde había ido el pantalón? "Pero _esto_ no ha estado dentro de ti."

Se humedeció los labios, incapaz de quitar la mirada de los dedos que acariciaban la suave cabeza de su polla. "Entonces, ¿Dices que, _no_ lo introdujiste dentro de mí?"

"No hasta que me lo pidas".

Ella soltó un bufido. "No lo voy a pedir."

"No hagas promesas que no mantendrás, dulzura."

"¡Por todos los infiernos! ¡Yo no te quiero!"

Sonriendo, él pasó fácilmente una de sus gruesas piernas a través de su cuerpo hasta que se sentó a horcajadas sobre su torso. Con esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza para verle doblar las rodillas lo suficiente como para poner su pene en la altura de su escote. Luchó con un gemido mientras él deslizaba la cabeza de su polla contra la cresta de un seno, a continuación, en ángulo más abajo para manchar la piel con una gota de presemen.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te mentiras a ti misma, dulzura?", le preguntó con calma.

"Por lo menos otros cuatro días" se burló ella.

Eso lo detuvo. Frunció el ceño, repentinamente serio. "Si me niegas, vas a ir a otro hombre."

"Quién no serás tú."

"Exactamente."

Ella se estremeció. Dulce Madre, él tenía razón. Ella sabía que él estaba en lo correcto. El pensamiento de otros nueve días con otro hombre le enfermó. De algún modo, Emmet había hecho las mismas cosas a ella como muchos de los otros lo habían hecho, pero algo en él las hizo especiales. Si le añades a esto que en realidad hablaba con ella y, maldita sea, a ella le gustaba su sentido del humor, a pesar de que la enfurecía.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. No podía entregarse.

Si cedía, él ganaba. Ellos ganaban. Y no debían hacerlo.

¡Esto no era lo correcto!

Él suspiró y la dejó, para vagar por la habitación. Oyó actividad, pero no podía ver más allá de sus pechos para saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Saltó cuando su lengua caliente bañó la piel expuesta en la parte inferior del corsé.

"¿Te gustó la noche anterior, dulzura?"

Ella se congeló. Instantáneamente, podía volver a sentir su boca en ella, obligándola a llegar al clímax una y otra vez mientras ella gritaba en la oscuridad.

Obstinadamente, empujó las imágenes de su cabeza. "¿Quieres decir tu en mi culo? No. Yo no sé qué clase de hechizo lanzas sobre mí para hacerme venir, pero yo no lo disfruto".

"No hubo ningún hechizo, dulce. Y tú lo sabes. Disfrutaste de mis dedos en tu culo". Dijo bromeando. La hizo saltar de nuevo al deslizar los dedos por el culo y la correa que le cubría la abertura. "Pero me doy cuenta de que este acto en particular podría cogerte por sorpresa." Le dio otro beso, justo en la parte superior de su monte de Venus. "Pero te recompense bien más tarde, ¿no es así?"

"Yo… yo no sé de qué me estás hablando."

Él suspiró, pellizcándola en el muslo. "No trates de explicarlo como un sueño, dulzura. Yo estaba allí. Me hice un buen banquete de ti el último día, y estabas más que dispuesta"

¡Maldito seas! No quería la confirmación de ello. Quería creer que era un sueño.

"Eso no significaba nada."

"Así lo has dicho. Y yo te he permitido creer eso. Te dejé antes de despertar. Pero no te engañes. Me querías anoche."

"Y tú no me tomaste."

"No. Quiero que estés plenamente consciente y alerta cuando te pregunte."

"No va... ¡ah! Suceder."

Sus labios habían encontrado su clítoris. Esta vez no se molestó mucho con los juegos previos, pero tampoco hacía falta. El simple recuerdo del día anterior la había mojado. Metiendo fuertemente su clítoris dentro y fuera de su boca, deslizó tres de sus dedos largos en la profundidad en su canal.

Retorciéndose, ella se quejaba. Luchando contra el natural corcoveo de sus caderas al ritmo del bombear de sus dedos.

"Córrete para mí, Rosalie," murmuró, cerrando de golpe los dedos en su profundidad poco antes de pellizcar su clítoris.

Ella estaba horrorizada de sí misma por obedecer. Se elevó a través de una bruma de colores, gritando el placer que no quería sentir.

Pero él no había terminado con ella. Lo hizo de nuevo, moviendo los tres dedos en su coño mientras atacó su clítoris. Un dedo de su otra mano serpenteaba por debajo de la correa en su culo. "¡Emmet!" Gritó ella, justo antes, descargando otro orgasmo.

"¡Dios de la guerra!" Gritó ella al cuarto, su cuerpo temblaba. "¡Jódeme, y acaba ya de una vez!"

Con sus palabras, se alivió un poco, lo que le permitió respirar, aunque tres de sus dedos seguían profundamente incrustados.

"Dulzura, está lejos de mi deseo el acabar de una vez."

"Lo dije," dijo ella jadeando. "Tú querías que yo lo dijera. Lo conseguiste, termina con esto."

Repentinamente, todos los dedos a la izquierda de su cuerpo. Ella trató de respirar, apenas consciente de sus movimientos hasta que sintió que le deslizaba los dedos mojados en el pelo para levantarle la cabeza.

Los ojos rojos ardiendo se trabaron con los suyos, una furia que no entendía se evidenciaba en sus profundidades. "¿Qué quieres?", Él exigió.

"Solo que me jodas y acabemos de una vez."

Él negó con la cabeza una vez como una gata madre sacudiría con fuerza a los más jóvenes. "¿Qué _quieres_?"

Ella gruñó, comprendiendo. Él quería que ella lo admitiera. "Tú me quieres. Tómame".

Su gruñido se burló de ella. Maldiciendo en lo que sólo podía suponer era la lengua Raedjour, se inclinó para liberarla de las cadenas que la ataban a la banca. Una vez hecho esto, se alejó de ella.

"¿A dónde _vas_?" Exigió ella.

Él se dio la vuelta mientras ella se deslizaba para sentarse en un lado del banco, aliviando el dolor en la espalda.

"¿Quieres que te folle?"

"Sí." Eso fue lo que pudo decir.

"Entonces dilo."

Ella empuño sus manos molesta, su excitación contenida alimentaba su ira. "Lo dije. ¡Fóllame, maldito!"

Su polla tembló, evidentemente, más que dispuesta. Pero él se quedó a mitad de camino en la habitación. "No", ladró. "No es como si estuvieras aliviando la comezón. ¡Admite que me quieres! "

Ella giro los ojos. "¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

Gruñendo, cruzó a uno de los cuatro cofres de ropa. Después de un momento de revolver, encontró un cilindro largo que se estrechaba en un extremo. Frunciendo el ceño, él lo blandió, asegurándose de que ella lo viera con claridad, antes de que él se lo tirara sobre la cama de pieles.

"Úsalo para aliviar tu picazón, Rosalie." Él cruzó la puerta. "Me avisas, cuando te des cuenta que me necesitas más a mí."

Ella gritó su frustración, golpeando sus manos contra el banco. Desafiante, se fue a la cama para recuperar el objeto. Sí. No era tan grande como su polla, pero serviría. Estaba hecha de un extraño material cálido que se sentía como la cera, pero sin mella. _¡Muy bien!_ Se dejó caer sobre la cama boca arriba, dejando que sus piernas cayeran abiertas. Sin ninguna preparación - de su propia ayuda, al menos – ella lo hundió en su centro. Su espalda se inclinó por el placer, su cuerpo se lanzó a un clímax de inmediato. Pero ella sabía, cuando se recuperara, que Emmet tenía razón.

Necesitaba más. Esto se sentía bien, pero sabía que se sentiría mucho mejor tener unas caderas detrás de esos impulsos en vez de sus propios dedos inestables.

Ella cedió con un gemido, dejando la herramienta deslizarse de sus manos. Mirando el techo, estuvo a punto de llorar de frustración.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

Emmet podía sentir que había algo diferente antes de abrir la puerta al día siguiente. Cuando la vio sentada en el borde de la plataforma de la cama, frente a la puerta, con los ojos como platos no lo podía creer. ¿Llevaba restricciones de cuero atadas a las muñecas y los tobillos, se los había puesto ella misma?

Levantando la barbilla, lo miró de frente. Podía verse que alguna decisión había sido tomada tras esa brillante mirada verde-oro, pero él no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Con calma ella levantó los brazos para tirar de su largo cabello en una cola. El movimiento levantó sus pechos llenos, obteniendo toda su atención.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y apoyó la espalda contra ella. Esperando.

Terminó con su cabello y se levantó. "¿Cuál es tu plan para esta noche, Comandante?" ronroneó.

Se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho de que el movimiento ocasionado atrajera su mirada a caer en los brazos abultados. Por lo menos le gustaba ese aspecto de él. "Tuve ideas, pero estoy abierto a sugerencias."

Sus largas y hermosas pestañas cayeron a mitad de camino sobre sus ojos, una mirada atractiva, sensual, que tuvo automáticamente la atención de su polla. Sus labios se rizaron en exuberantes bucles cuando se dio cuenta.

Con los ojos fijos en su entrepierna, ella se acercó a él. Una vez allí, se apoderó de las muñecas y lo guió a descruzar los brazos y los coloco a los lados. Él obedeció, en trance. ¿Era la misma mujer que había dejado antes?

Sin preocuparse por su ceño escéptico, ella se inclinó hacia adelante y puso sus labios sobre su pezón derecho. Contra su voluntad, el se estremeció.

Ella sonrió, abriendo la boca para que su cálido aliento acariciara los bordes de su tatuaje. Su lengua se precipitó sobre la tetilla. El saltó.

"Nervioso, ¿no?" Ella murmuró, besando su camino a través de la amplia extensión de su pecho hasta el otro pezón.

"Un guerrero inteligente esta siempre en el borde cuando un oponente trata algo nuevo".

"Sabio", dijo mostrándose de acuerdo y riéndose entre dientes. Sus manos se posaron en la cintura, los pulgares cruzados localizando los bordes de sus músculos abdominales. Con cautela, se adelantó para poner las manos sobre sus hombros suaves.

"¿Esto tampoco significa nada, dulce?" ronroneó él.

Ella alzó la barbilla para encontrarse con su mirada. "Absolutamente nada", confirmó con una sonrisa.

"Mmm", reflexionó mientras ella comenzó una suave tortura sobre su piel.

Aunque era duro como el cuero, la piel Raedjour estaba a tono con el toque de un amante. Deslizó las manos por sus brazos hasta sus muñecas, lo que saco las manos de su cintura. Ella no protestó cuando empezó a caminar hacia atrás.

Ella esperaba que la llevara a las pieles. Quería ir a las pieles. Hoy, el día había sido una mierda. Hoy, ella lo tendría. Había pasado mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente, frustrada, había tomado una decisión. Seducirlo. Le daría lo que él quería, así él saciaría la necesidad que había creado. Si él la empujaba, ella incluso rogaría, ¡maldita sea! No creía que existiera la verdadera pareja, que señalaban los Raedjour, así que ¿qué importaba si tomaba un poco - o tal vez mucho - del placer que le ofrecían? Él era el mejor amante que había tenido hasta la fecha - aún sin haberlo tomado completo - y ella se habría condenado si no lo hacía!

Se había puesto los sistemas de restricción como una señal. Era inteligente. Había que ponerse al día y era lo suficientemente caliente como para que él lo tomara como una excusa sin la noción ridícula de preguntar.

Ella esperaba.

Lo besó y mordió el pecho mientras él la llevó hacia atrás en la habitación. ¡Sabia tan bien! Ella no se había permitido el placer de degustar su piel antes de esto. Él sabía a medianoche, misterio y secretos embriagadores, limpios y oscuros y deliciosos. El brillo del aceite que cubría su piel, el sabor le daba el de las especias oscuras. Canela, almizcle y principalmente masculino.

Ella no lo esperaba cuando súbitamente la levantó en sus brazos. El tintineo de las cadenas la alertó que la había llevado a otro de sus artilugios infernales, esta vez un puesto de libre con un conjunto de anillos en la parte superior para los sistemas de retención.

"Emmet," protestó, tironeando de las cadenas en sus muñecas.

"Dulce", respondió, besando la parte posterior de su cuello.

Se estremeció por la fusión. Bello. Si quería de esta manera, se haría de esta manera. Esta vez.

Él le mordió el hombro, y se aflojó el pantalón y lo dejó caer al suelo. Para mantener su atención, ella movió el culo en dirección a él, abriendo las piernas ligeramente. Él gimió cuando pateó a un lado las botas y los pantalones. Por último, las manos se deslizaron por los costados de las caderas. Las apartó, obligando a separar las puntas de los pies mientras bajaba desde el trasero a su ingle. Su polla asomó por la parte baja de la espalda antes de que él se retirara, dejando que se deslice hacia abajo por la grieta de su culo.

"¡Sí! Gimió ella, dispuesta a expresar su aprobación, siempre y cuando continuara. Si era cierto que su placer se veía agravado por el suyo, debía ser insaciable en este momento. Tómame ahora, exigió en silencio.

Él ronroneó, tirando todo el camino hasta que al fin, re acomodo su pene de manera que caía hacia delante, bajando entre los pliegues húmedos de su sexo. Ambos se quejaron cuando la punta rozó su clítoris, enviando una ráfaga de fuego por todo su cuerpo. Se mordió los labios, inclinando sus caderas para tratar de impulsar ese punto sensible más duro contra él. Emmet se inclinó hacia delante, alcanzando alrededor de su cuerpo para acunar la punta de su polla en la palma de su mano. Con la mano, empujó el eje longitudinal contra los pliegues, las caderas bombearon para crear una fricción deliciosa. Jadeando, se echó hacia atrás, sin siquiera tener cuidado, cuando se rió entre dientes.

Al menos la risa tenía un borde en sí misma. Luchaba por mantener el control. Pero ella lo quería fuera de control. ¡Lo quería desenfrenado y lujurioso y que se enterrara de golpe dentro de ella como el semental magnífico que era!

Se sincronizaron mientras la mecía, sus caderas comenzando a empujar, tratando de forzar un ángulo que le guiara en su interior. ¡Estaba tan cerca! Su mano se mantuvo en la ingle, guiando su polla contra su clítoris con cada impulso hacia adelante. Ella no protestó cuando sus manos se deslizaron fuertes a ambos lados de las caderas y los muslos juntos guiados. ¡Sí! Acepto la idea y de buen grado apretó los muslos juntos, haciendo un canal húmedo y tibio para él...

Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de lo que iba. Demasiado tarde, lo sintió entrar en erupción. "¡No!" Gritó ella, mirando con impotencia a la crema blanca que brotaba y cubría su mano y parte del puesto delante de ella.

Se rió, retrocediendo mientras temblaba de rabia.

"¡Cabrón!" Le gruñó, tirando de las cadenas.

Él entró en su línea de visión, una mirada de aire satisfecho en su exasperante cara. "¿Enojada, dulce?" se burlaba, apoyado en el poste al que estaba encadenada, sus brazos cruzados mientras se limpiaba la crema de las manos sobre su vientre, lo que hacía que los músculos brillara aún más. "¿Por qué estás enojada?"

Sus ojos bailaban de alegría al ver su lucha con sus propias emociones. "¿Quieres pedirme algo, dulce?" la provoco.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Las palabras eran más fáciles de decir de lo que ella había pensado. "Por favor, jodeme, Emmet."

Hizo una pausa, obviamente desconcertado. "Dilo de nuevo."

La esperanza resurgió en su seno. ¡Socorro se viene! "Te quiero, Emmet. Jodeme. Ahora. ¡Por favor! "

Se inclinó, estudiando su rostro. "¿Qué estás pidiendo, dulce?"

"A ti. Tan profundo dentro de mí que me olvide de que tu verga no es parte de mi cuerpo ", repitiendo sus palabras de vuelta a él.

Eso, lo tengo. Prácticamente se tambaleó, agarrándose al puesto de apoyo. Con impaciencia, se reunió con sus labios cuando se abalanzaron para tomar su boca. Se aparearon con entusiasmo la lengua, le chupo la boca como ella quería chuparle la polla.

"Ahora, Emmet" Exigió ella, tirando de las cadenas que ataban sus muñecas. Se mordió el labio.

"¿Por qué me quieres?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué me quieres?"

Ella gimió, otra vez tirando de las cadenas. "Ahora no, Emmet. Ahora no. ¿No puede esperar? "

Negó con la cabeza. "¿Es tan duro tener que admitir lo que quieres? Yo sé que me quieres." Su mirada se volvió repentinamente seria. Se inclino hacia adelante, tomando su cara entre sus calientes manos grandes y ladeó la cabeza hacia arriba. Sus dedos olían a sus jugos combinados, lo que formó en su mente una espiral de pensamientos. "Voy a hacer que sea más fácil para ti, dulce Rosalie" -murmuró él, su mirada capturada por la suya. "Lo diré en primer lugar." Hizo una pausa, ¿recogiendo valor? "Te quiero, Rosalie", murmuró, sorprendiéndola. "No sé cómo lo sé, pero sé que eres mi verdadera pareja. Sé que van de la mano." Plantó un suave beso en los labios sorprendidos. "Pídeme. Dime que me quieres. Déjame hacerte el amor, Rosalie", le rogó en voz baja, el aliento, una cálida caricia de sus labios. "Vamos a sellar la unión entre nosotros".

Ella lo miró fijamente; su mente dando vueltas. Apenas registro cuando extendió la mano y desato su muñeca del poste. Retrocedió cuando llegó a ella.

"No sé" protestó ella.

"¿Que te amo?"

"¿Por qué dices eso? He sido más que horrible."

"Tal vez eso es exactamente lo que necesito."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo se puede pedir una cosa así?"

"¿Qué? ¿Una compañera de fuego que me mantiene en guardia? ¿Con enfoque? ¿Una mujer con fuerza de voluntad? ¿Una mujer cuyo cuerpo me da placeres que hacen a mi sangre cantar? "

Ella se alejó, hacia la cámara real. "Deja de decir esas cosas. No las puedes decir."

Se quedó inmóvil, contemplando su retiro con interés. "¿Qué te da miedo, Rosalie?"

Ella giró. "¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué la mención del amor te hace huir rápidamente?"

"Tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo."

"No. Pero algo te hace negar todo lo que siente tu cuerpo. Menciono Amar, y de pronto todos los deseos que sentías se enfrían. Algo está haciendo que me niegues". Él la tomó del brazo, tirando para levantarla contra él. "¡Dime que está mal!"

"¡Te niego porque eres un asesino y un violador!" Escupió, desgarrando su agarre. "¿Cómo podría amar algo así?"

El se quedo inmóvil, todavía la agarraba con los dedos pero de pronto la soltó. Su sangre se le heló por sus propias palabras, "Lo siento" dijo, asustada, retrocediendo, impotente, incapaz de pensar una manera de recuperarlo.

Confundida por el hecho que quería seriamente tomarlas de nuevo. Vio como se retiraba, su boca sensual en una línea furiosa.

De repente se volvió, extrayendo el pantalón del piso. "Niégame durante tres noches y tendrás tu libertad", dijo él, inclinándose para colocárselos.

"¿Qué?"

"Le diré lo que sospecho a Carlisle. Él sabe mis instintos, y él sabe que son, por lo general, ciertos. El puede confirmarlo. Si tengo razón y tú eres mi verdadera pareja no tendrás ningún uso para otro hombre que no sea un juguete de mierda." Lanzó a su manera una mirada de desdén. ¿Supongo que no te seduce una vida en el burdel? "

Ella negó con la cabeza, todavía confundida. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"El burdel. Es donde viven las mujeres que no han encontrado una verdadera pareja. Ellos todavía tienen necesidades, ya ves. Necesidades que sólo una larga lista de amantes pueden tratar de apaciguar. Sólo que tus necesidades serán peores, porque sólo tu verdadera pareja las podría satisfacer plenamente."

Ella lo miro, horrorizada.

Él asintió, frío. "Eso es. No pensé que te atrajera. Y con tu reputación..." Él sacudió la cabeza. "Una vez Carlisle confirme que tengo razón, voy a hacerle saber que no te quiero. Llevará algo convencerlo, pero va a lanzar un hechizo para borrar tus recuerdos. "

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás contra la pared, incapaz de digerir todo lo que estaba diciendo. "¿Qué?"

Hizo caso omiso de ella. "Va a tener que poner un poco de recuerdos suplentes en tu cabeza. Después de todo, necesitarás una explicación de por qué Gala ya no está contigo. Creerás que está muerta. "

"Emmet, espera."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella. La furia en sus ojos la aplasto contra la pared, a pesar de que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. "¿No es esto lo que querías? Nuestra unión no se ha activado todavía plenamente, por lo que todavía no es demasiado tarde. No tienden a decirles a las mujeres que es posible salir, pero antes de un cierto tiempo, lo es. El problema, por supuesto, es que nunca estarás bien de la cabeza, un síntoma de tener recuerdos fabricados y otros desaparecidos." Abrió los brazos. "Pero tendrás tu deseo. Estarás lejos de aquí, lejos de nosotros."

Lejos de mí... le trasmitían sus palabras. La miró. "Por supuesto, nunca serás fértil. Pero eso no debe molestar a una guerrera solitaria como tú".

Ella frunció el ceño. "Espera un momento..."

"No, Rosalie. Esto es todo. Piénsalo bien. Yo me ofrezco a ti, de todo corazón. Yo mismo y mi vida. Una vida muy larga en comparación con la que tendrías como ser humano. O te ofrezco una salida." Su mano levantada la hizo callar. "Elije uno".

Con eso, se precipitó fuera.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

"¿Le dijiste qué?" Exigió Carlisle.

Emmet, tumbado en un banco al lado de la sala de trabajo de Carlisle, agitó una mano negligentemente. "¿Qué importa? Lo has hecho antes".

"Eso no es de conocimiento común. Jasper no debería habértelo dicho".

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y qué, dígame por favor, pasaría si ella decide quedarse? Ese conocimiento es peligroso si se lo comunica a otras mujeres".

Emmet hizo una mueca. "Ella no se quedará".

Carlisle estudió la parte superior de la cabeza del joven. Nunca había visto a Emmet así. El comandante estaba siempre en plena forma, su mente rápida a menudo llegaba a conclusiones mucho antes de que otros encontraran el indicio de un problema. Parte de ello eran los condenados instintos que invariablemente resultaban ser correctos, pero gran parte, era puro genio. Un genio, en la actualidad, sin su chispa.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Emmet negó con la cabeza, arrastrando sus largos dedos por el pelo corto. "Ella es demasiado terca. Está atrapada en su mente por un muro. Parece que yo no tengo la llave".

"¿Quiere que cambie su mente?" Ofreció Carlisle cuidadosamente.

"No." Replicó Emmet. "Si ella no llega a la misma conclusión, no vale la pena."

"Emmet, piensa cuidadosamente sobre lo que estás diciendo. Aún dispones de unos días con ella. Tal vez si tú..."

"Yo sé lo que digo, Carlisle". Emmet levantó los furiosos ojos para satisfacción del brujo. "Mi pareja, verdadera pareja, me niega.

¿Crees que no he pensado en esto? ¿Crees que quiero ver que se vaya a la fosa de los prostíbulos para ser utilizada por cualquier hombre que crea que pueda lidiar con ella? No. Prefiero que se pierda de vista. "

"Pero tú..."

"¿Y yo qué? Voy a estar sin hijos. ¿Es que ese es un horror?"

"¡Emmet!"

"O tal vez estoy equivocado", continuó Emmet, hundiéndose de nuevo en el banquillo. Con cansancio, cerró los ojos. "Tal vez ella no es mi pareja verdadera. Debes probar su conocimiento."

Carlisle deseaba fervientemente que Jasper no estuviera ausente en una de sus caminatas por las extensas montañas. Jasper era uno de los pocos que podían hacer entrar en razón al comandante.

"Emmet, si no la has tomado, no puedo..."

"Ahórreselo, Carlisle. Jasper me dijo que puedes decidir".

"¿Que secretos no le ha dicho Jasper?" Murmuró Carlisle enojado. Pero la ira murió rápidamente al ver el rostro de Emmet lleno de evidente dolor. "Voy a ponerla a prueba. Pero, Emmet," el hombre más joven se levanto, resignado e inicio su salida a la puerta. Se detuvo con las palabras de Carlisle. "No te des por vencido todavía. Como has dicho, ella tiene un muro en su mente. Probablemente se ha sorprendido con tus palabras de amor. Permítele un poco de tiempo para pensar en eso".

Emmet asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Emmet no vino a ella al día siguiente. O el siguiente. Ella esperó. Estaba consciente cuando Jarak llegó a la sala, llevando su comida, pero fingió dormir. Sabía antes de que Jarak entrara que no estaba Emmet, y Emmet era al único que quería ver.

¿Él la amaba? ¿Cómo podía saber eso?

Imágenes del fantasma de su madre. La mujer que la había dejado cuando Rosalie era todavía una niña pequeña, pero Rosalie recordaba lo suficiente.

Recordó sus palabras rencorosas. Recordó su tono desdeñoso cuando hablaba con el padre de Rosalie. Ella nunca lo quiso. Nunca los había amado. Tuvo cuatro hijos, Rosalie una de los últimos, antes de que el padre de Rosalie, finalmente se rindiera. Le deseó que estuviera bien, la ayudó con su mochila, y la vio tomar su camino. La mujer nunca miró hacia atrás.

Rosalie vio estas reflexiones de sí misma. Ella no era digna de amor. Las pocas preciosas amistades que había tenido, morían miserablemente con el tiempo, era a través de la voluntad de la otra que se forjaban y duraban, y no por Rosalie. Gala fue la única que se había tomado el tiempo y energía, y a los golpes y cortes, para ser su verdadera amiga. Rosalie lo sabía.

Gala ha sido la única hasta ahora. Hasta Emmet. Había jugado su juego con maestría. Le había mostrado el error de su postura sin hacerla avergonzarse. Él le había desnudado su alma y le permitió por otra parte sacar a la luz la de ella.

Ella era como su madre.

Ella no se molestó en tocar la comida que Jarak había traído. Vio la llama en manos de la estatua de la pequeña diosa cambiar de color azul medianoche a luminoso amarillo y luego azul otra vez, y todavía no llegaba Emmet. No es que ella lo culpara.

Le dolía el cuerpo, la lujuria corría por sus venas. Pero no podía soportar la idea de llevarse a sí misma al clímax. El juguete que le había regalado yacía en una mesa, no utilizado. No serviría de nada. No podía ayudar. Ella lo necesitaba a él.

¿Lo amaba?

La llama de la diosa se había vuelto de un azul verdoso, lo que indicaba la proximidad de la salida del sol en la segunda noche sin Emmet, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Ella frunció el ceño de forma automática a la vista de Carlisle.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Emmet me pidió que viniera para examinarla."

Su corazón se rompió, recordando sus palabras. "No quiero que me toque", advirtió, aunque no se molestó en levantarse de la cama de pieles.

"Eso no es necesario para esto", dijo, cruzando a mitad de camino en la habitación. Él dudó. "¿Si yo la ato?"

Ella hizo una mueca. "No lo atacare."

Él parecía que tomó su palabra, pues acortó la distancia y se sentó en el borde de la plataforma de la cama.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" Le preguntó, apática "¿Socavar mi cerebro con su magia? ¿Empujar los dedos dentro de mí? "

"No" Respondió en voz baja. "Para esto, tengo que medir su corazón."

Ella parpadeó rápidamente mientras el colocaba una mano tibia sobre el centro de su pecho. ¡Ella no estaba llorando! No sentía nada, salvo el calor de su mano. Viendo hacia él, lo vio mirando al rostro. No tenía los ojos brillantes. Ni rastro de magia. Nada allí, pero mostró bondad, el calor suave y cuidadoso que se muestra a todo ser vivo. Ella cerró los ojos.

Pronto, él retiró la mano.

"¿Y bien?" Le pidió cuando él no dijo nada y no se marchaba. "¿Es mi verdadera pareja?"

"¿Qué piensa?"

"Usted es el mago."

"Eres la mujer."

Ella hizo una pausa. "¿Es verdad que puede borrar mis recuerdos y enviarme lejos de aquí?"

"Sí".

"¿Quieres?"

"Si es necesario".

Otra pausa. "¿Por qué él me quiere?"

"El amor rara vez sigue cualquier camino que percibimos."

"¿Cómo podría él amarme?"

"Conozco a Emmet de toda su vida. Nunca ha tomado el camino fácil".

Ella soltó una risa, con poca diversión en ella. ""Entonces yo soy perfecta para él", se burló.

Se puso de pie. "Sí", dijo en voz baja, a punto de salir. "Eres tú".

Ella se apresuró a sentarse, mirando su retirada hacia atrás. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Él estaba en la puerta."Si se sigue resistiendo a Emmet hasta el final de sus nueve días, lanzaré el hechizo que él te describió" Ojos rojos la perforaban desde el otro lado de la habitación. "No va a ser sin dolor, pero no recordará nada de su tiempo pasado aquí".

Ella tragó saliva.

"Asegúrese de que es lo que desea, Rosalie", murmuró mientras abría la puerta. "Asegúrese de saber a qué renunciarás".


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15

El noveno día. El pánico la abrumó.

"¿Dónde está?"

Jarak, que acababa de entrar, vaciló en la puerta, bandeja en mano.

"Jarak", ella advirtió, sentada en la plataforma de la cama, "¿Dónde está?"

"El comandante está practicando con sus hombres."

"Ve por él."

Jarak la miró parpadeando.

Impaciente, se puso de pie y pisó fuerte en la habitación para tomar la bandeja de él. "Anda tu o dile a Garn que lo haga, pero tengo que hablar con él." Entonces, como todavía vacilaba lo urgió: "¡Por favor!"

"Sí, señora."

Edward daba marcha atrás ante el furioso avance de Emmet. Su pareja de guardia había tomado decididamente un oscuro giro unos minutos atrás, y Edward todavía tenía que decidir la forma de librarse de él.

Esa distracción le costó. Cayó con un gruñido, al instante Emmet estaba encima de él, casi cubriéndole. Casi. A través del instinto y la práctica, Edward tenía una daga y apuntó hacia arriba en el vientre de Emmet. Un buen impulso sería suficiente y podría destruir el otro hombre. Matarlo.

Los ardientes ojos rojos se encontraron con los azul violeta. Emmet relajó la hoja desafilada que sostenía en la garganta de Edward. "Hazlo", ordenó.

Edward parpadeó. Su mente se aceleró. Nadie más podría haber escuchado la orden. Nadie más podía ver el dolor en los ojos del Comandante.

"¡Maldito seas, te di una orden!" Emmet silbó.

"¡Emmet...!"

"¡Comandante!" gritó otra voz. Edward siguió la furiosa mirada de Emmet cuando Jarak corría hacia ellos. "Mi comandante, la señora pregunta por usted."

Edward lo vio. La esperanza súbita anuló la ardiente angustia. Lo vio, pero nadie más lo hizo. De eso él se alegró.

De repente, Emmet empujó hacia atrás sus rodillas, Su mirada furiosa apuntó hacia arriba a su escudero. "¿Qué quiere?"

Jarak negó con la cabeza, su preocupación por su amo era evidente en su mirada. "Ella me rogó que viniera a buscarle."

"¿Rogaba?"

"Sí, mi comandante".

Emmet respiró hondo, frotando una mano a través de su pelo corto. "Muy bien. Ya voy."

Ella lo sintió entrar en la sala exterior. Sabía que él estaba disfrutando la dulce revancha, tomándose su tiempo, haciendo que esperara. Aceptó eso. Entró en la habitación para encontrarla esperándolo, y vaciló.

Sabía lo que veía. A Ella. Desnuda. De rodillas, no en la plataforma de la cama, sino en el banco de esclavitud. Correas de cuero en las muñecas y los tobillos. El collar de cuero de Jarak estaba atado alrededor de su cuello.

Una cadena larga conectaba las muñecas y dejaban una S floja en el banco frente a ella.

Ella levantó la vista, cerrándola ante su mirada escéptica. Ella le hizo ver su deseo, él pudo ver las huellas de sus lágrimas. Tomando una respiración profunda, levantó sus brazos amarrados hacia él en un gesto suplicante. "Por favor."

Él frunció el ceño, sin moverse de la puerta. "¿A qué juego estás jugando, Rosalie?"

"No hay juegos", dijo en voz baja. Aunque había decidido decirlo, era duro que le salieran las palabras.

Él cruzó la sala pasando al lado del banco. No hizo ningún movimiento para tomar la cadena o las manos, aunque ella los mantuvo abiertos hacia él.

"Por favor" repitió ella.

"Por favor, ¿qué?"

"Sin 'dulzura'." Ella se encogió, bajando sus brazos. "¿Todavía me quieres?"

¿Si él todavía la quería? ¿La mujer era tonta? Apenas podía contenerse. Su cuerpo vibraba con la incertidumbre, y sabía que ella luchaba contra todos sus instintos básicos al tener que permanecer de rodillas ante él. Pero tenía que empujarla a dar ese paso extra. Tenía que hacer esto, o si no lo acusaría de obligarla por el resto de su larga vida.

"Esa no es la manera en que esto funcionará, Rosalie", advirtió.

Ella arriesgó una mirada a su rostro. Otra a su entrepierna. La evidencia de su excitación era prominente, pero era probablemente un atributo de su raza a su gran apetito sexual. Después de todo, ¿Qué hombre Raedjour con el que se encontró no tenía una erección por ella?

Tragó saliva. "Por favor, Emmet" suplicó.

"¿Por favor, que, dulzura?"

El mote cariñoso hizo maravillas en ella. Él sintió la oleada de esperanza que corría por sus venas, tal vez dándole el valor para continuar.

Tomando una respiración honda, ella lo miró a los ojos. "Te deseo" le dijo

Su corazón se disparó, pero él luchó para no demostrarlo. "¿Por qué?"

¡¿Por qué?

Ella luchó contra la rabia instantánea. Ese enojo había sido su respuesta preparada para todo, y la introducción que la llevó al desastre en casi todas las situaciones. Tragó saliva. ¿Era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber por qué?, se preguntó. ¿Pero era lo suficientemente valiente para darle lo que quería?

"Porque yo... porque..." Frustrada, trató de respirar sobre los latidos de su corazón.

Su mirada se suavizó, los abultados brazos bajaron de su pecho. Poco a poco, se dejó caer para sentarse en el banquillo.

Bajó la mirada a la cadena ante ella, incapaz de mirarlo y admitir sus sentimientos, al mismo tiempo. "Porque creo que... Yo... te amo" le dijo en voz baja. "Quiero quedarme contigo."

Su mano se deslizó hasta apoderarse de la cadena. Vio cómo sus largos y elegantes dedos serpenteaban sobre las correas. ¿Temblaban un poco? Él le retorció la muñeca para envolver la cadena alrededor de su mano - una, dos, una y otra vez, hasta que las muñecas quedaron ajustadas a su mano y entre ellos. Él se movió, y sus rodillas entraron en su vista baja. Su mano libre apareció, le tomó la barbilla, la hizo mirar hacia él.

"Tienes que estar segura, Rosalie", advirtió suavemente una vez que sus miradas se encontraron. "Una vez que estemos acoplados, se acabó. Tu serás mía". Hubo un momento de vacilación, y sus labios se ablandaron y mostraron una sonrisa. "Y yo tuyo."

Ella miró su cara, viéndolo realmente por primera vez. Sin su enceguecedor manto de rabia entre ellos. Él era realmente impresionante. Tenía toda la cara con ángulos agudos, a excepción de las suaves curvas de sus labios y el rizo de sus pestañas. Los tatuajes en la barbilla y la frente le daban un aspecto aún más exótico. La caída de su cabello rizado hasta los ojos le hacía misterioso, reservado.

"¿Seré más atractiva para ti una vez que cambie?"

Él sonrió completamente, y le encendió su corazón. "No puedo imaginar a una mujer más sexy, con cualquier color de piel."

"¿Seré capaz de ver en la oscuridad?"

"Sí".

"¿Mis ojos cambiaran?"

"No. Tus ojos seguirán siendo de un perfecto verde dorado."

Ella sonrió. "Pero mi pelo se volverá blanco."

"Hermoso, blanco como la nieve", él acordó, hundiendo sus dedos libres dentro de dicho pelo.

"¿Mi piel se volverá tan dura como la tuya?"

"Suave como la seda, pero más dura que el cuero" prometió.

"¿Me volveré más rápida con la espada?"

"Tal vez no tan rápida, pero vamos a trabajar para poder sacar lo mejor de ti."

"Yo te amo, Emmet" dijo antes de que pudiera pensar en ello.

Su boca se cerró sobre la de ella, su recompensa instantánea por su valentía. Abrió sus labios de buena gana, para darle la bienvenida al asalto de su lengua.

Ella llevo las manos ansiosas hacia su cara, frustrada al encontrarse todavía amarrada. Riendo, separó sus labios sólo el tiempo necesario para desenrollar la cadena de la mano y tirarla por encima de su cabeza. El metal frío se deslizó sobre su espalda mientras ella dejó que sus manos codiciosas lo tomaran hasta la saciedad de su pelo, tirándolo para que volviera a besarla. Ella subió hacia adelante en su regazo, estabilizándose en la cintura con su fuerte agarre. Más allá de sus caderas, ella se apretó contra su ingle, empapando la parte delantera de sus pantalones con sus jugos.

"Emmet" murmuró contra sus labios, poco dispuesta a separarlos por mucho tiempo, "Si no me follas ahora, voy a tener que hacerte daño".

Él se rió y ella luchaba por respirar cuando él se sacudió repentinamente hacia atrás. Para su sorpresa, se puso sobre sus pies en un movimiento fluido, sin perder su control sobre ella o separarse más allá de sus labios.

"Mmm, eres fuerte," ronroneó ella, segura ahora. "¿Es por eso que tengo que cambiar? ¿Así que no ganaré libras en el cuerpo?"

Él se rió entre dientes, bajando a ambos a las pieles suaves de la cama. "Parcialmente", admitió él, cayendo sobre la espalda de ella para poder salir de su pantalón.

Se puso de rodillas ante él, dispuesta a ayudar. "¿Sólo en parte? ¿Cuál es la otra parte?"

Ella casi no se dio cuenta de su vacilación ante su pregunta, demasiado ocupada desatando los lazos y liberando su polla.

Nunca la había tocado antes y estaba fascinada. Caliente y larga, suave y dura. Ella apretó experimentalmente, satisfecha al producirle un fuerte gemido desde la profundidad de su pecho. Ella inclinó la cabeza, con ganas de probarlo.

Ella no podía entender por qué puso las manos sobre sus hombros, para detenerla.

"Dulce, tengo que decirte algo."

Ella se quedó inmóvil, su sangre corriendo fría. Ella odiaba el tono en su voz. "¿Qué?"

"Un embarazo Raedjour dura dos ciclos."

Ella parpadeó, todavía mirando y sosteniendo su polla. El órgano que plantaría una semilla en su interior que tendría que llevar por dos ciclos.

"Esa es la otra razón para el cambio. Los seres humanos no pueden sobrevivir a un embarazo Raedjour".

Ella se humedeció los labios, sin dejar de mirar su polla. Poco a poco, movió sus dedos por el orificio, mirando la capa suelta de piel deslizándola con la mano hacia atrás. "Bueno", le dijo mientras la mano lentamente daba marcha atrás por su eje, viendo la piel agrupada y casi cubriendo la cabeza. "Yo sólo tengo que hacer que tu sufras cada momento del camino, ¿no?"

Emmet gimió, liberándola de los hombros para permitir que ella bajara la cabeza y finalmente tomara la cabeza de su polla en su boca. Casi se salió de su piel. ¡Ninguna boca jamás se había sentido tan bien! Incluso el roce de sus dientes mientras ella luchaba por tragar tanto de él como podía, ¡se sentía bien!

La dejó mordisquear y succionar durante momentos preciosos, gruñó cuando deslizó una mano libre ahuecándola para manipular sus bolas.

"¡Ay, dulzura!", Gritó él, apartándola cuando descubrió la sensible parte inferior de la cabeza con su pequeña y ágil lengua. Ella protestó, pero él la empujó de nuevo en las pieles, descendiendo sobre ella, "Podemos explorar eso más tarde", tomando su polla la levanto hacia abajo, "Pero tengo que estar dentro de ti."

"Oh, sí" susurró ella, abriendo las piernas y acomodando las caderas en un mejor ángulo.

Él se encontró con su mirada. "¿Me quieres dentro de ti?"

"Sí" dijo ella, sin parpadear. "Te quiero dentro de mí. Fóllame, Emmet. ¡Ahora!"

Con mucho gusto, él obedeció. Con un impulso suave, estuvo dentro de ella hasta la empuñadura. A pesar de su tamaño, él sabía que el suyo sería un ajuste perfecto.

Rosalie contuvo la respiración. Los dos se congelaron, acoplándose juntos. Con la boca de él pegada a la curva donde el cuello se unía al hombro, con los grandes hombros encorvados sobre su cuerpo más pequeño. La mejilla de ella presionada contra su sien. Sus brazos enrollados tan firmemente como era posible sobre su cuello, los brazos de él entrelazados por debajo de su espalda y la cintura. Ninguno quería poner fin a este momento perfecto, el primero era único. Apretó más los ojos cerrados, para memorizar la sensación.

Pero ella tenía que moverse. Tenía que sentir. Rotando sus caderas, gritó de nuevo cuando la enorme polla aporreaba contra las paredes de su canal. Una vez que lo sintió, no se cansaba, no podía quedarse quieta. Tampoco él, al parecer, podía. Su respiración era entrecortada mientras bombeaba sus caderas contra las de ella, despacio, con cuidado. Se preguntó si estaba siendo indulgente con ella, o si él estaba luchando por mantener el control. No importaba. Ella lo quería fuera de control.

"Fóllame, Emmet," ella suspiró en su oído.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, su hinchada polla se hizo más grande. Ella gimió, atrapando su oreja de nuevo, ¡lo que hizo que se repitiera! ¡Ella había encontrado un dulce punto erógeno! Experimentalmente, estiró su lengua para trazar la delicada punta de su oreja puntiaguda. Él gruñó, apretando dolorosamente con los dedos sus nalgas. Pero a ella no le importó, como en el pasado, ya que estuvo acompañado por firmes empujes de su larga polla.

"Sí" susurró ella, segura de que su aliento le acariciaba la oreja. Él se movió de un tirón para alejar su cabeza, pero ella agarró un puñado de su cabello para mantenerlo allí. Le gustaba esta reacción y no estaba dispuesta a liberarlo de ella.

" Rosalie", gimió él, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas golpeando más firmemente contra su bombeante entrepierna.

Ella le murmuraba al oído, inconsciente de las palabras, sin compasión. Succionaba su lóbulo, profundizando en las depresiones, pero, a pesar de que claramente a él le gustaba todo, parecía ser la punta puntiaguda lo más sensible.

Él se liberó, levantándose a lo largo de ella, poniendo fuera de alcance su oreja. Ella gruñó en protesta, luchando por retenerlo. Ellos lucharon por la supremacía, y él ganó, atrapando sus manos por sobre su cabeza. Ni una sola vez durante su batalla él detuvo el ritmo de sus caderas. Privada de la distracción de la oreja, Rosalie se perdió en la sensación de su polla. ¡El entraba tan profundo! ¡Seguramente le había perforado el vientre, el pecho! Estaba segura de que pronto su polla emergería en su garganta. ¡Oh, pero eso se sentía bien! Dulce ritmo de bombeo. Dulce deliciosa polla. Dulce...

"¡Emmet!" exclamó ella.

Él gimió, deteniendo el movimiento, lo que le permitió sentir el estremecimiento del clímax en torno a él, sujetando sus caderas con la suya, sus manos con la suya, hasta que dejó de retorcerse.

Ella parpadeó hacia él, el sudor la recubría de su pelo a su cara. Él sonrió.

"Bastardo", escupió, moviéndose contra él, lista para la siguiente ronda. "Tienes que correrte, también."

"Lo haré" prometió, sacando y empujando lentamente.

"Pensé que mi placer era tu placer", lo acusó ella.

"Lo es. Es por eso que soy egoísta al prolongarlo."

"Bastardo", repitió, esta vez con una risa temblorosa.

" Rosalie", ronroneaba él, liberando sus manos y reduciendo la presión entre sus pechos. Sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, suave, dulce toque de labios y lengua. Y las caderas seguían bombeando.

Se dejó llevar, satisfecha con lo que él le daba. ¡Y le daba tanto! Ella se corrió de nuevo. Solo, al tercer clímax, él rugió, golpeando en su tembloroso coño, corriéndose.

El calor inundó su cuerpo y su alma. Seguido por un increíble sentimiento de satisfacción que nunca había encontrado antes.

Ella abrazó a Emmet cuyo peso tenia encima, acariciando su espalda mientras su respiración se calmaba. Prontamente, él se rió entre dientes.

Ella contuvo su aliento cuando movió las caderas y se dio cuenta de que no sólo seguía estando en su interior, sino que ¡seguía estando duro! Después de un clímax tan fuerte, cualquiera de sus otros amantes - humanos y Raedjour - habían necesitado algún tiempo para recuperarse.

Sin dejar de sonreír, se apoyó en los codos para poder mirarla. "¿Mencioné que estás en celo? ¿Y eso aumenta mi apetito sexual?"

Ella hizo una mueca, sabiendo que su verdadero gusto se mostraba en sus ojos. "No. Tu fallaste al no mencionar eso".

"Hmm." Él besó sus labios. "Tendrás que castigarme por ello."

_**The End**_


End file.
